Akatsuki in Humor
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Akatsuki yang dikemas dalam bentuk humor. Kisah ini gak jelas banget alias ngawur dari cerita aslinya. Tetapi masih membawa karakter punya sang mangaka "Masashi Kishimoto". Di cerita ini semua anggota Akatsuki ada, hanya Orochimaru yang digantikan oleh Nagato. Pokoknya hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika ada dampak setelah membaca cerita ini harap segera menghubungi dokter. :D
1. Akatsuki Membeli Rumah

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, gaya penulisan suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys...

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 1 Akatsuki Membeli Rumah

.

.

Siang hari para anggota Akatsuki sudah dalam kesibukkannya masing-masing. Sosok pria berambut kuning terkuncir duduk melamun di teras batu Akatsuki Hiden Out..

"Duh, nasib gue begini amat yah. Dulu gue tinggal di kuil sendiri rasanya enak banget. Lantainya bersih, tempatnya lebar, sendirian lagi. Sekarang gue harus tinggal di dalam goa. Sumpek, kotor, padat merayap lagi. Mau tidur aja susah banget." Ucap Deidara yang kesal.

Tobi si anak baik datang menghampiri Deidara sambil berlari. Dia melewati genangan air kecil yang menyebabkan air yang diinjaknya bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"Senpaaiiii...senpaiii..!" Teriak Tobi sambil berlari

Deidara yang melihat Tobi datang menjadi semakin kesal.

"Haaahhh... anak itu lagi.." Deidara mengeluh sambil menepok jidatnya.

Tobipun akhirnya sampai di hadapan Deidara.

"Senpaii, temenin Tobi yuk membeli pohon. Tobi ingin menanam pohon lagi senpai. Tobikan anak baik.." ucap Tobi riang yang tidak terlihat wajahnya itu.

"Gue lagi males Tobi, mending lu pergi aja dah dari hadapan gue.." Deidara memperingatkan Tobi.

"Senpai ada apa, kok hari ini terlihat begitu kesal sih!" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Tobi, lu kagak tau apa pura-pura enggak tau!" Deidara nyolot ke Tobi.

Tobi berfikir sejenak, dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Deidara semakin pusing saja.

"Udah Tobi, pergi gak lu. Kalo enggak...Kat..." Deidara ingin meledakkan Tobi.

"Tunggu senpai, tunggu!" Ucap Tobi memohon kepada Deidara.

"Apa lagi lu ini, suruh pergi gak pergi-pergi. Gue jutsu malah suruh tunggu!" Gerutu Deidara.

"Senpai, kalo senpai ada masalah ceritalah ke Tobi. Tobi kan anak baik. Siapa tau Tobi bisa membantu senpai. Kalo senpai enggak cerita ya mana Tobi tau.." Tobi menjelaskan.

Mendengar penjelasan Tobi akhirnya Deidara mau menceritakan keluhannya..

"Gue pusing Tobi, gue pengen pindah dari sini. Muak gue tinggal dalam goa sumpek kayak gini." Ucap Deidara yang mencurahkan isi hati dan fikirannya.

"Ohh begitu ceritanya senpaii, kenapa enggak ngomong dari tadi senpaii. Tobi punya solusi." Sahut Tobi dengan riangnya.

"Emang lu tau solusinya gimna?" Tanya Deidara dengan muka serius.

"Yah senpai tinggal bilang aja langsung sama senpai Kakuzu, kan dia yang ngatur semua keuangan kita" jawab Tobi dengan lembutnya

"Heeehh, lu kaya enggak tau Kakuzu aja Tobi. Dia kan pelit banget orangnya" sahut Deidara.

"Tenang senpai, ada Tobi si anak baik. Tobi akan membantu.." ucap Tobi meyakinkan Deidara.

Tobi pun mengumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Dia menceritakan keluh kesah Deidara. Dan anggota lainnya setuju dengan usul Tobi...

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

"Brakkkkkk!"

Bunyi pintu di gebrak, Kakuzu di dalam ruang itu sedang asik ngitung duit.

"10, 20, 30, 40..."

"Kakuzu! Lu asik-asik aja ngitung duit disini. Kita orang mau protes!" Ucap Hidan sambil memegang pedang saktinya yang seperti arit bermata tiga

"Eehh.. apa-apan lu pade semua mau-mau protes ama gue.." sahut Kakuzu heran

"Kakuzu, kita sudah menyelesaikan misi kita di Shippuden. Uang kita juga udah banyak, mending kita tempelin tuh duit. Jangan lu simpen aja, ntar rayapan!" ucap Pain sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Tempelin gimana maksud lu pain?" Tanya Kakuzu yang merasa terganggu

"Senpai Kakuzu, kita akan membeli rumah" ucap Tobi si anak baik..

Kakuzu kaget, dia fikir capek-capek ngumpulin duit kenapa harus dibeliin barang. Kakuzu masih mikir.

"Kakuzu, itu duit kita dapet bareng-bareng. Jadi itu milik bersama. Kalo lu gak mau nurutin kita, lu bakal gue ameterasu!" Ucap Itachi mengancam Kakuzu.

Kakuzu berfikir ulang, kalo dia di ameterasu gak bakal bisa megang duit lagi. Akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan anggota lainnya. Yah walau dengan berat hati..

"Hmmmm...baiklah. Kita akan beli rumah" ucap Kakuzu dengan berat hati

"Nah gitu donk, dari tadi napa. Lu banyak gaya juga sih Kakuzu" Kisame menimpali.

Akhirnya mereka bersepuluh pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat rumah-rumah disana. Tobi berjalan di dekat Deidara, sedang Sasori santai berjalan disampingnya. Itachi dan Kisame berjalan di depan mereka, disusul Hidan dan Kakuzu di depan. Konan, Pain dan Nagato memimpin perjalanan mencari rumah baru.

.

.

.

Tibalah mereka di konoha...

"Weww.. rumahnya pada betingkat nih" ucap Hidan terkesima

"Dah lu Hidan diam aja, lu bukan belain gue malah dukung mereka!" Gerutu Kakuzu kepada Hidan.

"Lah lu kenapa marah ama gue, kalo gue belain lu yah namanya bunuh diri. Gila aja lu kita bedua lawan mereka berdelapan." Hidan membela diri.

"Yah kita kan abadi gak bakal bisa mati.." sanggah Kakuzu.

"Iya abadi, tapi lu kan cuma punya lima nyawa. Lah kalo semua nyawa lu di ameterasu si Itachi apa enggak langsung ko'it lu." Sanggah Hidan

Itachi yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya santai saja, Itachi tau bahwa dia bisa mengontrol semua anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya hanya dengan genjutsunya.

Setelah bertanya-tanya akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah kawasan yang menyeramkan tapi juga sangat sejuk untuk dihuni.

Mereka tiba di Forest of Dead atau hutan kematian.

Mereka pun sepakat membeli rumah di pinggir hutan kematian di Konoha. Setelah negoisasi harga mereka membeli rumah 3 lantai.

Lantai pertama sebagai tempat mereka berdagang.

Lantai kedua sebagai ruang tamu, ruang tv, ruang makan dapur dan kamar mandi.

Lantai ketiga sebagai tempat mereka tidur.

Di lantai ketiga ada 4 kamar, kamar pertama dekat dengan tangga ada Pain, Nagato dan Konan. Kamar kedua ada Itachi dan Kisame. Kamar ketiga ada Kakuzu dan Hidan. Kamar keempat ada Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi.

Mereka menempati kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ahhh... akhirnya gue tidur di tempat bagus juga gak kaya di dalam goa gak jelas itu." Ucap deidara senang sambil mencoba kasur baru miliknya. Sementara itu Tobi masih sibuk mengangkat pot-pot pohon kesayangannya..

"Senpai Deidara pot-pot ini taro dimana yah?" Tanya Tobi saat masuk ke kamarnya

"Lu fikir aja dah sendiri, pot tanaman lu kalo di taro di kamar ini sama aja gue kaya tinggal di dalam goa. Sumpekkk!" Jawab Deidara yang kesal melihat Tobi membawa pot-potnya ke dalam kamar.

"Hiks..hiks.." Tobi menangis mendengar perkataan Deidara walau tak terlihat air matanya yang jatuh karena tertutup topeng.

Tobi lalu pergi membawa pot-pot tanamannya.

"Senpaiii jahaatttt!" Ucap Tobi sambil berlari membawa pot-potnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori datang, dia berpapasan dengan Tobi. Dan melihat Tobi berlari membawa pot-potnya sambil terisak.

"Lu apain si Tobi Dei, gue liat dia lari sambil bawa pot-pot tanamannya" tanya Sasori yang masuk ke kamar membawa semua boneka-bonekanya.

"Lu juga lagi Sasori, Tobi gue usir karena dia bawa masuk itu pot-potnya ke kamar ini. Malah gantian sekarang lu bawa boneka-boneka ke kamar. Kenapa hidup gue sumpek amat sih!" Sahut Deidara yang kesal sambil berlari turun ke lantai 2.

"Hmmm...mereka berdua kenapa lah, kok pada lari-larian gitu" ucap Sasori tak peduli

.

.

.

Di lantai 2, Tobi sedang menangis mengadukan ucapan Deidara. Konan hanya bisa menenangkan Tobi yang sedang menangis di pundaknya itu.

"Sudah Tobi, kau taruh saja pot-pot tanamanmu di lantai 1, kita kan belum memulai perdagangan kita.." ucap Konan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Tobi.

"Tobi sedih senpai Konan, semenjak Tobi disini Tobi merasa enggak di sayang sama senpai Deidara.." jawab Tobi sambil terisak

"Yah lu juga punya hobi nanem pohon di pot Tobi, lu liat udah berapa puluh pot yang lu punya. Cuma nambah-nambahin biaya angkut aja!" Gerutu Kakuzu yang datang menghampiri Konan dan Tobi.

Tobi pun semakin menangis menjadi-jadi seperti bayi, yah mungkin yang lebih tepatnya bayi kolot.

Hahahaha...

#plak author!

"Sudah-sudah jangn diributin, gue ameterasu juga ntar lu orang semua." Ucap Itachi yang pusing melihat keributan di hadapannya.

"Itachi, kau jangan begitu. Tobi lagi sedih.." sanggah Konan.

"Hah..biarin ajalah dia mau nangis, mau nyungsep kek. Emang gue pikirin!" sahut Itachi dengan ketusnya

"Itachi, jangan keterlaluan. Kalo tidak ada Tobi, kita mana bisa cepat berpindah seperti ini." Konan menerangkan

"Haaah baiklah, maaf.." jawab Itachi sambil mengingat jasa Tobi yang mengkamui mereka semua hingga tiba di pintu masuk Konoha.

Tobi masih menangis di pundak Konan. Deidarapun turun melihat kejadian itu. Dia merasa bersalah, akhirnya Deidara menghampiri mereka...

"Tobi, sudah jangan menangis. Maafin gue ya, gini aja. Lu boleh taro itu taneman lu di kamar. Tapi satu aja yang paling lu suka ya.." ucap Deidara mengalah.

Mendengar itu Tobi berhenti menangis...

"Benarkah senpai...? Tobi senang sekali.." Tobi memeluk dan mencium Deidara.

"Ish..apa-apain sih lu! bibir lu aja gak ada nyium-nyium orang." Ucap Deidara sambil mengelap pipinya.

"Tobi anak baik punya bibir senpai, tapi Tobi masih pake topeng. Jadi bibir Tobi gak keliatan.." sahut Tobi membela diri.

"Yah lu udah tau ada topeng kenapa gak lu copot Tobi.."sergah Kakuzu.

"Tobi malu senpai Kakuzu, di Konoha ada cewek yang Tobi sukai, hihihi.." jawab Tobi malu-malu.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Tobi langsung menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing.

"Yaa ampun Tobiii..." ucap Kakuzu dan Deidara

"Hah, dasar orang aneh!" Ucap Itachi sambil membuang mukanya

Konan hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

The end


	2. Akatsuki Sarapan Pagi

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, gaya penulisan suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 2 Akatsuki Sarapan Pagi

.

.

"Kukuuruyuuuuukkkk...!"

Suara sang ayam jantan memekikkan gendang telinga. Tanda pagi sudah menjelang, dan sang surya pun mulai menampakkan cahaya gemilaunya.

Terdengar bunyi suara kaki melangkah menuruni anak tangga yang ada di rumah baru milik Akatsuki. Langkah kaki itu terdengar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua.

Ya, pagi-pagi Tobi si anak baik bangun lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Tobi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi menuangkan air yang ada di bak mandi ke dalam ember-ember miliknya. Dia pun mengangkut ember-ember yang telah terisi air itu ke lantai satu. Dengan membawa sebuah gayung untuk menyirami pohon-pohon yang di tanam di dalam pot-pot miliknya.

"Haahh... lelah juga Tobi ini, pagi-pagi sudah bangun. Sedang senpai-senpai yang lain masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Tapi kan Tobi anak baik, harus semangat donk naik turun tangga. Hihihi.." ucap Tobi sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai berjatuhan ke bumi

Tobi melihat pohon kesayangannya telah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Pohon itu berbentuk seperti lidah buaya berwarna hitam dan putih, Tobi menamai pohon kesayangannya dengan nama...

"Zetsu, cepatlah tumbuh besar. Di sini Tobi gak punya teman. Senpai-senpai pada jahatin Tobi. Apalagi senpai Deidara, kayaknya dia jijik gitu ngeliat Tobi. " ucap Tobi yang sedih.

(Author ngebayanginnya juga ikut sedih Tobi, hiks...)

Tobi curhat kepada pohon kesayangannya itu sambil menyirami agar pohonnya cepat tumbuh dan menjadi temannya. Tobi pun meneruskan menyirami pohon-pohon yang lain.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Itachi turun ke lantai dua, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuatkan sarapan. Itachi memang jago masak di sini. Dengan keahliannya dalam memasak dia dengan mudah memasak cepat apapun jenis makanannya. Yah walaupun kadang-kadang teramat asin di rasa, karena kebanyakan garam.

#hahahaha

Tapi lain di pagi itu. Itachi hanya memasak telur untuk sarapan dia dan anggota yang lainnya. Tapi sayang telur-telur yang di masak Itachi terlalu banyak, melebihi jumlah anggota Akatsuki.

Itachi memasak telur berbentuk mata sapi di dapur yang berada di lantai 2, Tobi yang kehabisan air membawa ember-embernya menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping dapur. Itachi yang melihatnya bolak-balik menjadi kesal karena mengacaukan konsenterasinya membuat telur mata sapi.

"Oiii..ooiii.. Tobi, lu gak liat tah gue ini lagi masak. Kenapa lu bolak balik-bolak balik terus sihh!" Ucap Itachi yang kesal melihat Tobi mondar mandir mengambil air di kamar mandi.

Tobi pun menoleh ke arah Itachi sambil memegang ember-embernya yang berisi air.

"Maa..af senpai, Tobi sedang mengangkut air untuk menyirami pohon-pohon Tobi di bawah.." jawab Tobi polos.

"Yah lu kira-kira geh jadi orang, Kalau ngangkut air itu sekalian jangan dikit-dikit. Pusing gue ngeliatnya! Ucap Itachi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Senpai pusing ya kepalanya, kalau pusing senpai minum obat donk.." sahut Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Gue pusing ngeliat lu bolak balik Tobiii...! Bukan pusing mau minum obat! Ngerti gak sihh!" Jawab Itachi yang semakin kesal.

"Oh! Senpai pusing ngeliat Tobi bolak balik ya. Ya udah Tobi turun ke bawah aja dulu ya senpai." Ucap Tobi sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga bersama ember-embernya.

Itachi hanya bingung sendiri sambil memegang cutil nya.

"Kayaknya gue emang bener-bener harus minum obat deh" gumam Itachi sambil melihat telur yang sedang digorengnya

.

.

.

Di lantai tiga...

Di kamar Kakuzu dan Hidan...

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman kecil dari mulut Hidan.

"Oh Dewa Jashin..." igau Hidan.

Kakuzu yang berada di seberang Hidan merasa terganggu dengan igauannya. Kakuzu pun beranjak dari tidurnya, dia membangunkan temannya.

"Hidann, oiii Hidan bangun lu. Udah jam berapa nih!" Ucap Kakuzu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan Hidan.

Hidan masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, dia pun memeluk gulingnya sambil berkata..

"Jashin...tunggu aku..." Hidan tersenyum-senyum sendiri

Kakauzu yang mendengarnya merasa jijik, melihat temannya tidur memeluk guling sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Jashin. Kakuzu pun menghela nafasnya.

"Haaahhh.., Hidan-Hidan. Lu ini kaya orang aho lah. Ngigo Jashin melulu. Apa gak ada nama laen tah di hidup lu selain nama Jashin!" Gerutu Kakuzu bertanya kepada Hidan yang masih tertidur.

Kakuzu pun pergi meninggalkan Hidan di kamarnya. Dia beranjak turun ke lantai dua. Niatnya sih ingin sarapan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat Kakuzu melihat Itachi yang sedang memasak telur..

"Itachi...! Lu masak telur banyak amat. Siapa yang mau makan !?" Tanya Kakuzu ke Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil nyengir. Kakuzu yang melihat kelakuan Itachi langsung merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti. Tiba-tiba...

"Bbrrruuuggghhhh!"

Kakuzu pingsan jatuh ke lantai. Tobi kebetulan sedang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 sehabis menyirami tanamannya melihat Kakuzu tergeletak di Lantai. Lalu Tobi pun menjerit...

"Senpaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii...!" Jerit Tobi

Jeritan Tobi di pagi hari membangunkan semua anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Mereka menuruni anak tangga bak prajurit yang sedang berlari mengejar musuh.

"Tobi, ada apa?" Ucap Konan yang khawatir.

"Senpai, lihat..." ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang tergeletak di Lantai. Mereka semua menggotong Kakuzu ke sofa di depan ruang Tv.

Apakah Kakuzu tewas dalam pertempuran batin dengan Itachi...?

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

Kakuzu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Kakuzu, kenapa lu tidur-tidur di lantai?" Tanya Hidan yang masih ngantuk itu

"Iya lu aneh amat jadi orang, udah dikasih kasur malah tidur di lantai" ucap Kisame sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan

Kakuzu pun bangun dari pingsannya...

"Aduh... kepala gue pusing banget lah.." ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Senpai..senpaii.. tadi Tobi liat senpaii jatuh ke Lantai. Senpai kenapa?" Tanya Tobi si anak baik.

"Gue pusing ngeliat Itachi masak telor.." jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Hah lu ngeliat orang masak geh pusing, gak makan-makan itu baru pusing Zu.." ucap Sasori.

"Masalahnya bukan masaknya tapi apa yang dimasak. Tuh liat Itachi masak telornya kebanyakan.." Kakuzu mengadu kepada teman-temannya.

Hidan, Kisame, dan Sasori mendatangi Itachi di dapur yang sedang memasak.

Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat Itachi banyak membuat telur mata sapi.

"Itachi, lu masak buat kita bersepuluh. Apa lu masak buat satu RT sihh?!" Tanya Kisame yang heran melihat tumpukan telur mata sapi yang berada di meja dapur

"Oiii.., pantes aja si Kakuzu pingsan liat lu masak. Lu boros banget lah masak telornya.." Hidan menambahkan

Sasori hanya bengong melihat banyaknya telur yang di masak Itachi.

"Itachi, berapa banyak telur yang lu masak pagi ini?" Tanya Pain yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Dikit kok Pain, paling cuma 40-an lah.." jawab Itachi dengan santai.

"40 biji lu bilang dikit Chi ?! Emang lu mau makan ini semua telur-telurnya?" Tanya Nagato terheran-heran.

"Ya enggak, kita kan ada 10, gue masaknya 40 berarti tinggal di bagi ajalah. Gitu aja kok repot" ucap Itachi dengan kalemnya.

Konan kemudian datang...

"Ya sudah... kita taro di meja makan aja. Kita sarapan pagi dulu.." ucap Konan menengahi

Mereka pun membawa telur-telur mata sapi itu ke atas meja makan. Dan sesuatupun terjadi.

Saat mereka ingin makan telur-telur itu. Di tengah kuning telur yang Itachi masak terdapat lambang Mangekyo-nya Itachi. Sontak saja mereka semua menjadi kaget..

"Duh gue kena genjutsu nih kayaknya" ucap Deidara yang lupa memakai lensa mata anti genjutsunya

'Bener-bener si Itachi itu ngajak gue ribut !' Bisik Kakuzu dalam hatinya.

Tobi yang melihat ada lambang Mangekyo Sharinggan Itachi di tengah kuning telur. Langsung menghilangkan lambang Mangekyo itu dengan Kamuinya dan menyadarkan anggota lainnya..

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"Haaahhh...gue mau sarapan pagi aja susah banget yah!" Ucap Deidara sambil melamun.

"Tau nih si Itachi kelewatan becandaannya.." sahut Konan.

"Dah-dah pada makan dah lu semua.." Pain menambahkan

"Lu enak Pain ada Rinnegan jadi lu bisa nangkis Mangekyo-nya Itachi. Lah gue, gue cuma punya pedang ritual gue. Satu pula, mana bisa nangkis serangannya Itachi." Sahut Hidan yang curhat ke Pain.

Itachi hanya tertawa saja melihat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Aha...ahahaha..." Itachi tertawa.

"Dah lu Chi jangan ketawa-ketawa aja, udah kesel gue ama lu. Dari tadi gue nahan-nahan akhirnya gak tahan juga!"gerutu Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan topeng jerami dari badannya.

Melihat Kakuzu yang sudah bingsal dan mengeluarkan topeng jeraminya. Tobi si anak baik yang berada di samping Kakuzu menepuk topeng jerami Kakuzu ke dalam tubuhnya lagi. Sehingga topeng itu tidak bisa keluar..

"Ooii Tobi, lu ngapain lah. Gue udah siap mau berantem ama Itachi lu malah nahan topeng gue keluar. Nyesek gini kan badan gue!" Ucap Kakuzu yang kesal sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi refleks menekan topeng yang keluar dari badan senpai.." ucap Tobi polos..

"Hahaha.. lu orang baru becanda dikit aja udah pada marah. Jangan serius-serius amatlah jadi orang. Ntar kayak Nagato, cepet tua. Hahahaha.." ucap Itachi mengejek Nagato.

Nagato yang saat itu sedang makan telur memuntahkan telur-telur itu dari dalam mulutnya..

"Apa lu Chi bilang gue tua, emang lu juga gak tua apa. Udah ada garis di muka lu itu!" Gerutu Nagato membalas perkataan Itachi

"Hadehhh...kalian ini mau sarapan apa mau ribut sih!" Sahut Konan yang kesal.

"Emang lu tua Nagato, liat aja muka lu jelek banget.." Itachi membalas balik perkataan Nagato.

Nagato semakin kesal, akhirnya melempar Itachi dengan telur-telur mata sapinya.

"Nih rasain yahh!" Ucap Nagato

"Pookk!"

Telur mata sapi mendarat di muka Itachi. Itachi pun balas melempar telur mata sapi ke arah Nagato.

"Pook!"

"Pok!"

Terjadilah lempar melempar telur antara Itachi dan Nagato. Sasori kalem aja ngeliat mereka berdua main lempar-lemparan telur, ia tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Lain dengan Deidara, Deidara melamun melihat keanehan teman-temannya. Tangannya kirinya pun menopang wajah imut-imutnya itu.

#pokauthor

Sedang tangan kanannya menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di atas meja. Deidara berkata dalam hatinya.

'Jangankan gue makan itu telur, nyentuh nya aja gue belum sempet. Malah di pake main lempar-lemparan lagi ama Itachi dan Nagato. Huuhh..! Nasib-nasib... nasib gw jelek amatlah yah..' ucap Deidara di dalam hati.

Kemudian Deidara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan meja makan dan teman-temannya. Deidara berjalan menuruni anak tangga ke lantai satu. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari rumah Akatsuki tersebut.

"Dah gue beli sarapan di luar aja.." ucap Deidara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tobi yang melihat Deidara keluar rumah memanggilnya.

"Senpaii...senpaiii...! Senpai mau kemana?" Tanya Tobi sambil berlari mengejar Deidara.

"Gue mau cari makan Tobi." sahut Deidara singkat.

"Tobi temenin yah senpai... Tobi kan anak baik!" Ucap Tobi dengan riangnya.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Tobi.

"Dah mending lu pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan gue Tobi. Hati gue lagi gak enak." Seru Deidara memperingatkan.

"Tapi senpaii..."ucapan Tobi terputus.

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Tobi. Pergi lu !" Seru Deidara sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan...

Tobi tetap mengikuti Deidara pergi. Deidara merasa ada yang mengikuti dirinya.

Deidara pun menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada orang. Ternyata Tobi bersembunyi di balik pohon. Deidara kemudian meneruskan jalannya Tobi mengikutinya kembali. Deidara pun menoleh kebelakang lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Tobi bersembunyi. Deidara kesal, dia tau Tobi yang mengikutinya. Dan akhirnya...

"Teeemmmmeeee! Keluar lu dari balik pohon Tobi !" Ucap Deidara yang kesal.

Tobi pun keluar dari balik pohon. Dia berusaha menjelaskan kepada Deidara.

"Mm.. ano.. senpai...Tobi..." ucapan Tobi terputus

Deidara sudah tidak dapat menahan kesalnya, akhirnya...

"Lu tau Tob seni itu adalah ledakkan..."

"Katsu..!"

Deidara yang kesal segera mengeluarkan jutsunya, dia meledakkan Tobi. Dan Tobi pun terbang melayang ke udara.

"Aaaaaaa...Seeeeeenpaaaaaiiiii...!" Suara Tobi perlahan-lahan hilang semakin menjauh.

Sementara Deidara yang melihat Tobi sudah terbang karena jutsunya merasa sedikit tenang karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu hidupnya.

"Haha, coba dari tadi gue ledakkin sii Tobi, gak ribet amat kan urusan gue. Mau makan aja geh susah.." gerutu Deidara sambil meneruskan perjalanannya mencari warung nasi.

.

.

.

The end


	3. Akatsuki Mencari Uang Tambahan

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, gaya penulisan suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 3 Akatsuki Mencari Uang Tambahan

.

.

Cahaya mentari mulai terik di pagi itu, terlihat sosok maskulin sedang berada di teras atap rumah baru milik Akatsuki. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakkan, dengan gaya duduknya yang asal dia menghisap beberapa batang rokok.

Datanglah teman sekamarnya yang suka menjahit apa saja yang dia suka.

"Oiii Hidan, lu disini rupanya" ucap Kakuzu sambil menaiki anak tangga.

"Oh lu Zu, ada apa lu nyari gue?" Hidan menoleh ke belakang melihat temannya datang.

"Gak papa, gue cuma pengen ngobrol bentar aja." Sahut Kakuzu

Kakuzu pun lalu menghampiri Hidan yang sedang duduk menatap desa Konoha dari teras atap rumah.

"Lu abis ngejemur pakean tah Dan?" Tanya Kakuzu saat melihat jemuran yang tertata rapi di teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

"Iya nih, pakean kita udah 3 hari baru di cuci sekarang. Jadi gue jemurin aja semua.." jawab Hidan sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Kakuzu segera duduk di samping Hidan.

"Oii, lu ngerokok dapet duit darimana Dan?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil melihat merek rokoknya.

"Itu kemaren gue masuk ke Hutan Kematian, eh nemu pohon pisang. Yah udah gue tebang aja tuh pohon. Terus daonnya gue jual ke pasar. Ini hasilnya..."ucap Hidan sambil menunjuk rokoknya.

"Jadi lu nemu pohon pisang terus lu tebang, daon nya lu jual ke pasar terus dapat rokok seebungkus? Kenapa lu gak jual aja pisang nya Dan.." tanya Kakuzu terheran-heran.

"Baka banget lah lu Zu, gue juga tau. Tapi kan pisang nya gak ada baru berbentuk jantung. Jadi gue jual aja daonnya." Ucap Hidan yang mulai kesal dengan Kakuzu.

"Ya.. maaf gue kagak tau. Kalo gitu anterin gue juga ke hutan yokk. Sapa tau aja ada yang bisa kita jual dari sana" sahut Kakuzu.

"Eeehhh...kok lu jadi ikut-ikutan gue Zu.." Hidan terheran-heran.

"Iya nih, uang kas kita udah menipis. Pusing palak gue Dan." ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ah lu gak ada duit geh pusing, gak dibawa mati juga tuh duit-duit.." sahut Hidan dengan santai.

"Iya, duit emang gak dibawa mati. Tapi gak ada duit rasanya kayak mau mati tau gak!" Seru Kakuzu dengan penuh kesal.

"Ya udah lah es.., kita ngerokok aja dulu nih. Nenangin fikiran. Sebatang dua batang jadilah. Ntar lu gue anterin ke Pain. Siapa tau dia punya solusi." Ucap Hidan menenangkan temannya.

Kakuzu pun menyetujui. Mereka berdua lalu duduk dengan santai nya sambil merokok.

.

.

.

Di lantai 2..

Di ruang tv...

Konan sedang menyetrika baju anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba Tobi si anak baik datang membawa bajunya.

"Senpaiii Konan, ini baju Tobi.." ucap Tobi sambil menyerahkan baju nya kepada Konan.

Konan pun menerima baju Tobi, tapi dia terkejut saat melihat baju Tobi..

"Kok pada robek-robek bajunya Tobi?" Tanya Konan yang heran

"Ii..ya senpai, kemarin Tobi di Katsu ama senpai Deidara.." ucap Tobi polos sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Deidara pun datang...

"Dei, kenapa kau jutsu si Tobi. Nih lihat bajunya robek semua." Seru Konan kepada Deidara.

Deidarapun menjawab.

"Abisnya gue kesel diikutin mulu sih ama anak itu!" Deidara berucap santai sambil menunjuk Tobi.

Tobi pun menyahuti perkataan Deidara.

"Senpai, ko senpai gitu lah ama Tobi. Tobi kan anak baik. Kalau Tobi di katsu melulu bisa-bisa bukan baju Tobi aja yang robek. Tapi hati Tobi juga ikut robek senpai.." ucap Tobi memelas.

"Jlep!"

Deidara terbelalak matanya, seperti nya dia salah mendengar ucapan Tobi. Ia pun mengkorek-korek kuping nya karena takut salah mendengar apa yang Tobi ucapkan.

Melihat itu Konan langsung ambil tindakan.

"Udah Dei, ini kan ulah mu ya. Panggilkan Kakuzu untuk menjahit baju Tobi yang robek!"perintah Konan kepada Deidara

"Hhh.. baiklah.." jawab Deidara dengan malasnya.

Deidara kemudian mencari Kakuzu dan memanggilnya untuk menjahit baju Tobi yang robek. Selesai dijahit Konan melanjutkan setrikaan bajunya.

Pain pun datang bersama anggota yang lainnya. Hidan yang melihat Pain datang langsung memulai pembicaraannya.

"Ooiii Pain, kas kita udah menipis nih. Si Kakuzu pundung tuh." Ucap Hidan sambil melirik ke arah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pun langsung ikut bicara..

"Kita harus cari uang tambahan Pain, kalo didiemin bisa ko'it kita karena kelaperan.." Kakuzu curhat.

"Ya, udah gue pikirin. Tadi gue ngelihat ada spanduk bahwa lusa bakal di adakan pasar malam di Konoha. Kita ikut ambil bagian aja.." sahut Pain.

"Maksudnya senpai?" Tanya Tobi yang tidak mengerti

"Jadi gini, kita bakal ikut buka stan di pasar malem. Gue minta lu semua ikut ambil bagian. Ya buat-buat apa kek buat dijual disana. Atau kalo punya keahlian bisa juga dipake jasanya" lanjut Pain

"Hhhh... pasti merepotkan sekali ya..." ucap Hidan sambil membayangkannya

"Ya sesuai keahlian kalian masing-masing aja.." sahut Pain dengan segera.

Akhirnya mereka semua mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut di acara pasar malam yang diadakan Konoha.

.

.

.

Esok kemudian...

Banyak para pengunjung dari desa lain berdatangan, sekedar melihat ramainya pasar, membeli bahkan memborongnya. Rombongan dari Suna melihat sekeliling pasar. Akhirnya Kankurou menemukan stan yang dia cari.

"Berapaan ini boneka nya ya mas?" Tanya Kankurou

"Murah... pilih aja dulu." ucap Sasori kalem

Kankurou lalu memilih-milih boneka buatan Sasori, tapi dia kebingungan karena semuanya bagus. Akhirnya Kankurou memborong semua boneka Sasori.

"Dah gue borong semua aja mas bonekanya, pusing gue pada bagus-bagus semua.." ucap Kankurou.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasori untuk menjual seluruh boneka-boneka dagangannya. Lain dengan Tobi, dia terlihat sibuk melayani anak-anak yang membeli permen berbentuk Lolypop warna warni seperti topeng yang dia pakai. Kadang Tobi menyertai gurauan untuk menarik perhatian pembeli.

"Sayang anak-sayang anak. Bu lolypop nya bu. Enak..." ucap Tobi menawarkan barang dagangannya.

Di stand Deidara, terlihat Deidara begitu menarik perhatian kaum adam yang masih jomblo. Deidara membuka kuncir rambutnya. Dia menggibas-gibas rambutnya yang berwarna kuning itu. Sontak Guy dan Kakashi yang sedang berjalan mencari asbak menghampiri stand Deidara..

"Ehm.. ano.. cantik, aku ingin membeli beberapa asbak.." ucap Guy yang terpesona melihat Deidara.

Deidara hanya memberikan asbak yang di cari Guy dan dia menunjukkan harganya tanpa berbicara. Guy pun mendapat senyuman manis dari Deidara. Yang membuat Guy mabuk kepayang.

"Oiii Guy, kita keliling lagi yuk. Kan udah dapet asbak nya" ucap Kakashi.

Lalu Guy dan Kakashi pun langsung beranjak pergi. Tak lupa Kakashi membayar asbak yang dibeli Guy dengan menyelipkan nomor teleponnya beserta uang yang dibayarkan kepada Deidara. Kakashi pun pergi sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah Deidara.

"Ting.." kedipan mata Kakashi

#gubrak

Hidan yang melihat Deidara banyak dikunjungi para pria hanya bisa tertawa sendiri.

"Hahahaha...Dei..Dei.., malam ini lu cucok bener lah jadi cewek. Hahaha.." ucap Hidan yang tertawa geli.

Hidan saat itu membuka stan ramal. Yah Hidan jadi tukang ramal di pasar malam itu.

Konan sendiri membuka gerai kerajinan dari kertas. Origami yang banyak bentuknya, seperti bunga dari kertas, pohon dari kertas dan sebagainya.

Kakuzu membuka lapak menjahit.

Nagato dan Pain membuka jasa tindik.

Dan Itachi membuka kedai cepat saji.

Sedangkan Kisame asik bercengkrama dengan para ibu-ibu. Ya Kisame melakukan tawar menawar terhadap ikan yang dia jual.

Seusai berjualan di pasar malam, para anggota Akatsuki pulang ke rumah mereka. Dengan letih dan capek. Rasanya mereka enggak mampu menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3. Sesampai di lantai 2 mereka semua tergeletak di lantai karena kelelahan. Kecuali Tobi yang masih aktif karena belum habis batere nya..

"Senpai..senpai...kok pada tidur disini sih" ucap Tobi ke anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Duh capek Tobi, kaki gue pegel" sahut Itachi yang tepar

"Perasaan Tobi lebih capek deh senpai. Dari tadi Tobi dikerjain anak-anak yang beli permen Tobi.." ucap Tobi terheran.

"Uh lu Tobi, gue ameterasu juga ntar!" Ancam Itachi.

Tobi sedikit menjauh dari anggota Akatsuki yang sedang tertidur lemas di lantai karena mendengar ancaman Itachi.

"Coba lu pijit gue dulu Tobi.." ucap Pain si ketua Akatsuki

"Iya Tobi, pijit gue juga nih" Deidara tak mau kalah

Tobi pun bingung karena mereka meminta Tobi memijitnya. Tapi Tobi malah memilih memijit Deidara.

Saat Deidara dipijit Tobi..

"Oiii...enaknya Tobi" ucap Deidara yang dipijit Tobi dari belakang.

"Tobi, gue ini ketua Akatsuki. Gue yang minta duluan dipijit malah lu mijit Deidara!" gerutu Pain

"Ya udah si Pain, lu kan ada Konan. Minta pijit dia napa.." jawab Deidara membela

"Gue heran ama Tobi ini, kenapa dia lengket bener yah ama Deidara. Padahal Deidara selalu jahatin Tobi.." ucap Kisame tiba-tiba

Tobi pun berhenti memijit Deidara karena mendengar celotehan Kisame.

"Tobi kan anak baik senpai Kisame. Jadi Tobi pijit senpai Deidara. Karena Tobi sayang ama senpai Deidara. I love you senpai Dei.." ucap Tobi sambil memeluk Deidara dari belakang.

Deidara terkejut mendapat pelukan hangat dari Tobi.

"Tobi, lepasin gak pelukan lu. Jijik gw." Pinta Deidara.

"Enggak ah, enggak mau.." ucap Tobi si anak baik.

"Eehh, ngeyel gue Kat..."ucapan Deidara terputus yang ingin mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Tobi pun langsung melepas pelukannya. Para anggota Akatsuki lainnya hanya tertawa melihat pasangan yaoi di hadapan mereka.

"Hah..Tobi tingkah lu ama Deidara ngejijik in tau gak!" ucap Hidan sambil mendecih

Setelah melepas lelah mereka kembali ke kamar nya masing-masing untuk beristirahat...

.

.

.

The end


	4. Bumi Bulat vs Bumi Datar

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, gaya penulisan suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 4 Bumi Bulat vs Bumi Datar

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, keadaan di desa Konoha gelap gulita. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang menerangi desa. Dua minggu sudah Akatsuki mengikuti pasar malam yang berlangsung di Konoha. Mereka terlihat lelah dan letih.

Lain dengan Tobi si anak baik, yang tidak pernah ada kata lelah dalam hidupnya. Dia selalu aktif, ada saja yang dia kerjakan sedang para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya sudah tertidur lelap.

Malam itu pukul 01.00 dini hari...

"Zetsu, cepatlah tumbuh tinggi. Ini Tobi beri makan pupuk yah..." ucap Tobi sambil memberi pupuk kepada tanamannya itu.

Setelah selesai memberi pupuk kepada tanamannya, Tobi berjalan melangkahkan kaki menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Dia pun duduk di sofa di depan tv. Tobi mencari channel tv yang bagus. Setelah bolak balik akhirnya Tobi tertarik menonton salah satu program. Ia sangat serius melihat satu persatu episode yang di tayangkan di tv. Kemudian tak lama Hidan turun dari lantai 3.

"Ya ampun Tobi, gue kira siapa yang duduk di depan tv. Taunya elu yah.." ucap Hidan kaget melihat Tobi duduk diam di depan tv.

"Eh senpai Hidan, kok bangun malam-malam gini?" Tanya Tobi si anak baik.

"Tenggorokan gue kering Tobi, jadi gue ambil air minum dulu. Ngomong-ngomong ngapain lu nonton tv udah pagi gini. Lihat tuh udah jam 3.."Hidan bertanya kepada Tobi.

Tobi tetap asyik menonton.

"Lihat senpai, ada acara yang menayangkan bahwa bumi itu datar.." seru Tobi

Hidan meminum air nya, lalu dia mendekati Tobi sambil membawa gelas berisi air itu Hidan kehausan..

"Apaan tuh, ada-ada aja sih orang yang nayangin acara begituan" ucap Hidan sambil melihat acara di tv.

"Ihh senpai, senpai lihat dulu. Tobi jadi penasaran datar apa bulat ya?" Tanya Tobi sambil berfikir.

"Terserah lu dah, gak penting bagi gue mah mau bulat, lonjong, persegi, datar. Sama aja. Dah ah Tobi gw mau tidur lagi." Hidan berucap sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Senpai Hidan itu kenapalah, kok jadi sewot gitu sih. Udah tidur gak pernah pake baju, udah gitu masih kehausan lagi tiap malam. Di kamarnya itu ada matahari apa ya" Tobi bicara sendiri...

.

.

.

"Kukuruyuuuukk..."

Pagi sudah datang, dan saatnya sarapan pagi. Tapi pagi ini Tobi tidak terlihat.

"Sasori, mana si Tobi?" Tanya Pain.

"Tau dah.." jawab Sasori kalem.

"Lu jadiin kugutsu ya Sor" tanya Kakuzu.

"Yeee, mana gue tau lah. Emang gue emaknya, pada nanya ke gue!" Sasori mulai kesal.

"Udah pada makan aja dulu.." ucap Konan menengahi

Mereka pun sarapan tanpa Tobi. Seharian Tobi tidak terlihat dan tidak ada kabar. Lain yang ada di fikiran Deidara.

'Ini hari keberuntungan gue nih, gak ada si muka lolypop itu, hihihi..' bisik Deidara dalam hati.

Deidara membuat kerajinan tangan dari tanah liatnya tanpa diganggu Tobi, hasil kerajinan tangan itu untuk dijual kemudian.

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, tak terasa Tobi sudah 3 hari gak ada kabar. Pain memutuskan anggota Akatsuki untuk mencarinya.

"Itachi, Kisame cari Tobi ke utara Konoha.." ucap Pain.

"Kakuzu, Hidan ke arah Selatan. Nagato dan Konan ke arah Timur. Sasori dan Deidara ke arah Barat." Pain menutup perkataannya.

"Hadeehhh... lu nyuruh-nyuruh orang aja bisanya Pain" gerutu Deidara.

"Oii Dei, Tobi tu temen lu. Seharusnya lu yang harus lebih sibuk nyari dia. Gak inget apa lu, semua keperluan lu Tobi yang nyiapin." Ucap Pain ke Deidara.

Seketika itu juga Deidara sadar akan kebaikan hati Tobi yang telah rela membantunya tanpa pamrih, di dalam hatinya ia mulai merindukan sosok yang selalu mengganggunya.

'Kok gue jadi kangen gini yah ama Tobi..' bisik Deidara dalam hati.

Mereka pun lalu mencari keberadaan Tobi. Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menemukan Tobi.

Ternyata Tobi berada di Selatan Konoha. Hidan yang pertama kali menemukan Tobi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ooiii Teme! Lu rupanya ada disini, kita orang nyariin lu bahlul!" Ucap Hidan menghampiri Tobi.

Tobi menoleh ke samping.

"Eh, ada senpai Hidan. Senpai ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Seharusnya gue yang tanya ngapain lu disini Tobi ! Udah 3 hari lu gak pulang-pulang, lama-lama lu jadi bang Toyyib tau gak?!" Hidan pun kesal.

"Bang Toyib mah lagu dangdut senpai, kalo yang di depan senpai namanya bang Tobi. Ahahahaha..." Tobi tertawa melihat Hidan.

Hidan merengut, karena digoda Tobi.

"Temmmeee ! Gak usah ketawa-ketawa lu. Gara-gara lu gue capek tau gak jalan kaki." Ucap Hidan sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Ye, emang suruh sapa jalan kaki. Loncat aja dari pohon ke pohon. Kan lebih praktis." Tobi masih ngeyel.

"Lagi gak punya cakra gue Tobi!" Sahut Hidan kemudian duduk di rerumputan.

"Ah, senpai alesan doank. Mending bantuin Tobi ngukur." Ucap Tobi menyahuti

"Ngukur apaan?" Tanya Hidan yang terheran.

"Ini.. ngukur tanah" Tobi menunjukkan meterannya.

Hidan pun terbengong.

"Hahh.. lu mau jadi tukang gali kubur apa Tobi?" Ucap Hidan yang bingung.

"Bukan senpai, Tobi lagi ngadain penelitian mengenai bentuk bumi yang sebenarnya." sahutTobi dengan kalem.

"Uhuk!"

Hidan tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri.

"Duh lu kayak gak ada kerjaan aja Tobi" ucap Hidan terbatuk-batuk.

"Tobi cuma penasaran aja senpai." Sahut Tobi sambil menarik meterannya.

"Lu kan bisa pindah dimensi sih Tobi, ngapain lu repot-repot narik meteran" Tanya Hidan lagi

"Iya, tapi gak ketemu di dimensi laen senpai." Jawab Tobi singkat.

"Tau ah bodo amat, terserah lu dah." Seru Hidan malas

Kemudian tak lama Hidan tertidur di rerumputan karena lelah seharian mencari Tobi.

.

.

.

Di arah barat Konoha...

"Dei, berhenti dulu. Kaki gue pegel.." ucap Sasori sambil memegang kakinya

Akhirnya Deidara dan Sasori berhenti di pinggir sungai yang ada di barat Konoha.

"Ada-ada aja gue mah, gara-gara si Tobi kita mesti nyari dia jalan kaki gini." Lanjut Sasori sambil mengurut kakinya.

"Gue juga pusing ngurusin anak yang satu itu!" Deidara membuang mukanya.

"Kira-kira si Tobi udah ditemuin belum ya Dei. Kita udah nyari tapi belum ketemu juga. Udah mau malem ini.." keluh Sasori.

"Ya udah balik aja kita lah, ngeladenin muka bertopeng itu mah gak ada habisnya." Sahut Deidara.

Kemudian mereka pun beranjak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Di rumah Akatsuki, satu persatu anggota Akatsuki sudah pulang dan menceritakan kepada Pain bahwa mereka belum menemukan Tobi si anak baik. Tapi Hidan dan Kakuzu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ini gimna sih, kok sekarang jadi Kakuzu ama Hidan ikut ilang juga" ucap Nagato yang mulai pusing

"Dah biarin aja, ntar juga pulang" sahut Itachi dengan kalem.

"Mending lu masak aja Chi, laper gue nih.."Kisame mengadukan perutnya

Mereka pun bergantian mandi, sedang Itachi memasak untuk makan malam. Tak lama kemudian..

"Kamui..!"

Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu tiba di rumah. Mereka segera menaiki anak tangga. Dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah selesai makan malam tanpa mereka..

"Weh, enak bener lu orang yah asik-asik makan disini sedang kita orang kesusahan nyari cunguk satu ini!" Seru Hidan kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Slow geh es, masih kita sisain buat lu" ucap Nagato.

"Eh itu si Tobi.." Konan melihat Tobi di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Halo senpai, Tobi pulang.." sahut Tobi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dari mana aja lu, kita orang pada repot nyariin lu.." Itachi menambahkan

"Tobi lagi meneliti bentuk bumi senpai Itachi.." jawab Tobi sambil tersenyum tapi tak terlihat karena ditutupi topengnya.

"Coba buka dulu sii topeng lu Tobi, ribet amat ngeliatnya" Perintah Pain.

"Enggak ah ketua, Tobi malu. Hihihi.." jawabTobi sambil tertawa

"Lu malu ama siapalah Tobi?" Tanya Sasori.

Tobi menjawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ama senpai Deidara..." ucap Tobi pelan

Mendengar namanya disebut, Deidara yang tadi diam menghampiri Tobi. Tobi yang melihat Deidara segera menyapanya.

"Hai senpai Dei, apakah rindu pada Tobi?" Ucap Tobi penuh harap

Deidara tidak menjawab, dia mendekatkan diri ke Tobi lalu...

"Slep!"

Deidara menjilat topeng Tobi dengan lidahnya.

Tobi sweat drop, ia yang melihat Topeng nya dijilat langsung lari terbirit-birit...

"Senpaaaiii...ngeeerii..." Tobi pun berlari keluar rumah dengan gaya lari khasnya.

Anggota Akatsuki yang melihatnya hanya menepuk jidatnya bersamaan. Sementara Deidara...

"Hihihi, rasain lu ya. Gue jilat itu topeng.." Deidara tertawa sendiri

.

.

.

The end


	5. Akatsuki Membuka Peternakan

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, gaya penulisan suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 5 Akatsuki Membuka Peternakan

.

.

Sore hari saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Terlihat seluruh anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan Tobi si anak baik memanggil Deidara dan Sasori yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa beberapa ekor kambing..

"Senpaiii...senpai..." Tobi berlari mengejar Deidara dan Sasori.

Sasori dan Deidara menoleh ke arah Tobi.

"Apaan un?" Tanya Deidara kepada Tobi

"Senpai, tumben pake akhiran un?" Tanya Tobi yang terheran.

"Ya suka-suka gue lah mau pake un, an, in tah." Sahut Deidara santai.

Sasoripun ikut bicara.

"Ada apa Tobi manggil kita bedua?" Tanya Sasori.

"Begini senpai-senpai, Tobi bingung mau beternak apa. Jadi Tobi beli ini deh.."Tobi menunjukkan keranjangnya yang berisi...

"Pok"

Deidara menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Sasori memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Ya elah Tobi, lu mau beternak apa koleksi sih?" Tanya Deidara

"Iya nih Tobi bikin palak gue pusing aja." sahut Sasori.

"Emangnya Tobi salah ya senpai.." tanya Tobi dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Ya jelas salah aho! Pain nyuruh kita beternak yang bisa dijual, dimakan, dikembangbiakin bukan kura-kura kayak yang lu bawa ini Tobi...!" Deidara kesal setengah mati kepada Tobi.

Tobi pun mengeluarkan air mata di mata kanannya.

"Maafin Tobi senpai Dei, Tobi fikir ternak apa aja boleh. Hiks..hiks.." ucap Tobi sambil menangis.

Sasori yang melihat Tobi menangis karena ulah Deidara mencoba menengahi.

"Ya udah Tobi, itu kura-kura atau penyu kan udah lu beli ya. Kita bawa ke rumah aja, sekalian lu bantu kita bawa ini kambing-kambing.." perintah Sasori.

"Tapi senpai, nanti Tobi dimarahi senpai Pain gimana?" Tanya Tobi yang masih sedih.

"Udah, ntar gue bantu ngomong dah ya. Yuk kita pulang.." ajak Sasori sambil menyerahkan tali yang mengikat kambingnya kepada Tobi.

Sementara Deidara masih gedek terhadap Tobi, sepanjang perjalanan Deidara hanya diam. Tetapi Tobi terus menatapnya yang membuat ia menjadi risih sendiri.

.

.

.

Di rumah Akatsuki

Terlihat Yamato membantu Akatsuki mendirikan kandang untuk hewan-hewan ternaknya. Yamato membentuk segel tangannya.

"Mokuton no jutsu!"

Kemudian kandang-kandang yang dipesan Akatsuki sudah jadi dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih Yamato.." ucap Pain sambil memberikan imbalan kepada Yamato.

"Sama-sama Pain, kalo ada perlu yang lain tinggal panggil saja aku." Sahut Yamato.

"Baiklah.." Pain mengiyakan.

"Oiya Pain aku titip salam ya, buat salah satu anggotamu yang berambut kuning."ucap Yamato sambil berlalu.

Mereka pun terkejut karena kebetulan ada Konan dan anggota yang lain di belakang Pain.

"Apa Deidara maksudnya?" Tanya Konan terheran

"Entahlah, mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita.." pinta Pain kepada yang lain.

Akatsuki pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga petang tiba.

.

.

.

Malamnya di rumah Akatsuki selesai makan malam.

"Dei, coba diberesin boneka-boneka buatanmu ini napa. Ngagetin orang tau gak, diinjek meledak diinjek meledak!" Seru Konan yang sedang berjalan.

"Yaa...tanggung, gue lagi bawa cucian kotor ini." sahut Deidara sambil membawa keranjang berisi cucian kotor.

Hidan pun datang..

"Oiiii...teman-teman ada yang mau ikut gue ritual gak?" Tanya Hidan dari depan tangga.

"Lu ritual mulu Dan, kayak ngasilin duit aja." ucap Kakuzu.

"Oi oii Zu, mau lu bawa kemana tuh boneka-bonekanya Sasori" tanya Nagato yang melihat Kakuzu membawa boneka-bonekanya Sasori. Sasori sendiri sedang duduk nonton tv menoleh ke arah Kakuzu.

"Zu, gue capek-capek buat boneka malah lu ambilin." Sasori pun kesal

"Tuh boneka mau dijual Sor ama Kakuzu" sahut Kisame sambil lewat membawa akuariumnya.

Sementara di ruang tv...

"Tobi, minggir lu. Lu ngalangin gue nonton tv tau gak!" Seru Itachi kepada Tobi yang duduk di sangat serius menonton tv seperti tidak mempunyai dosa.

"Brugh!"

Itachi melempar Tobi dengan buku Icha-icha series milik Pain.

"Aduh senpai..sakit tauu.." ucap Tobi yang terkejut dilempar buku oleh Itachi.

"Yah lu ngapain duduk di depan gue. Minggir!" Itachi pun kesal.

Tobi lalu menggeser badannya ke kanan. Tanpa Tobi sadari ia gantian menghalangi Sasori menonton tv.

"Tobi, kenapa lu gantian ngalangin gue nonton sih" ucap Sasori yang kesal karena terhalang oleh Tobi saat menonton tv.

Tobi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sasori. Sasori kemudian mengeluarkan jurusnya. Diangkatnya badan Tobi oleh boneka yang dibuat Sasori.

"Aduh Tobi kok jadi terbang gini ya.." tanya Tobi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tobipun menoleh kebelakang...

"Senpaii...senpai... turunin Tobi.. Tobi takut jatuh senpai..." ucap Tobi yang sudah tahu kalo boneka Sasori yang mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Makanya jangan menghalangi orang yang nonton tv Tobi!" sahut Sasori.

"Iya senpai, iya.." Tobi pun berjanji.

Akhirnya Sasori pun menurunkan Tobi, dia melepas jutsunya. Tobi akhirnya duduk di lantai.

"Duh Tobi anak baik gak kebagian tempat duduk nih, jadi duduk di lantai deh. Gak papa lah asal masih bisa nonton tv.." Tobi berbicara sendiri.

Sementara itu Pain masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Bener-bener gila ni organisasi yah. Gue ini ketua tapi kenapa gue yang mesti nyuci piring-piring kotor ini semua sih?!" Ucap Pain yang dongkol sambil mencuci piring-piring yang kotor

#hahaha kasihan Pain, ketua yang tak dianggap

.

.

.

Esoknya...

"Itachi, cepet amat ayam-ayam lu bertelur nya. Sehari aja bisa 2 ampe 3 kali bertelur?" Tanya Kisame.

"Iya, gue genjutsu ayam-ayam nya biar cepet bertelur" jawab Itachi dengan santai.

"Bugh dah.. gila lu, ayam aja lu genjutsu biar cepet nelor. Tuh di fikiran ayam-ayam, lu yang ngawinin mereka Chi. Makanya mereka cepet bener nelor nya." Ledek Kisame.

"Udah lu urusin aja kolam ikan lu Kisame!" Seru Itachi.

Kisame pun membuat segel tangan. Dan...

"Suiton no jutsu!"

Seketika kolam kisame berisi air. Pain pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Gimana hasil kerja kalian?" Tanya Pain.

"Tuh Itachi udah ngegenjutsu ayam-ayamnya Pain. Telor nya udah banyak bisa kita jual nanti." ucap Kisame.

"Lu sendiri buat apa Kisame?" Tanya Pain lagi

"Gue buat kolam ikan aja dah.." sahut Kisame

"Mana ikannya Kisame...?" Tanya Pain lagi

Kisame melihat kolamnya lagi.

"Oh iya gue lupa Pain, gimna cara manggilnya yah?" Tanya Kisame yang lupa

Pain pun membantu Kisame bagaimana cara memanggil hewannya. Akhirnya Kisame menggigit jarinya sampai keluar setetes darah dan...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Ikan-ikan seketika berdatangan ke kolam Kisame. Melihat pekerjaan sudah selesai, Pain segera pamit.

"Baiklah aku tinggal kalian..." ucap Pain.

Selepas Pain pergi Itachi berkata kepada Kisame.

"Oi Kisame jangan lu panggil hiu ke kolam lu ya ntar abis semua tuh isi kolam" ledek Itachi

Kisame hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Itachi dan terlihatlah gigi hiunya yang tajam.

Pain lalu menghampiri Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berdua sedang memberi rumput kepada sapi-sapi mereka.

Lalu Pain menghampiri Konan dan Nagato. Terlihat Nagato dan Konan sedang mengembangbiakan belut di sawah kecil yang mereka buat.

Kemudian Pain beranjak menemui Sasori dan Deidara, mereka sedang mengembalakan kambing-kambing mereka di hutan di depan pintu masuk Konoha. Pain pun kembali ke rumahnya setelah merasa semua pekerjaan anggotanya telah selesai.

Tanpa Pain sadari Tobi tak terlihat...

"Senpai...senpai...!"

Tobi memanggil Deidara. Ternyata Tobi bersama dengan Deidara dan Sasori. Tetapi Tobi berada di pinggir sungai dekat dengan kambing-kambing mereka yang sedang memakan rerumputan.

Deidara menghampiri Tobi. Sementara Sasori menjaga kambing-kambingnya.

"Apaan Tobi?" Tanya Deidara.

"Senpai, lihat kura-kura Tobi melahirkan anak senpai.." ucap Tobi dengan riangnya saat melihat telur kura-kuranya menetas

(Tobi, kura-kura itu bertelur, kenapa bilangnya melahirkan. Author jadi bingung)

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan gue Tobi...?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada jengkel.

"Senpai, Tobi ingin bertanya senpai. Tapi senpai jangan marah ya?" Ucap Tobi penuh harap.

"Apaan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Senpai, Tobi bingung dari mana asal datangnya bayi itu senpai Dei...?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

Deidara pun terkejut, serasa keringat membasahi wajahnya. Diapun terkaku-kaku. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Alisnya juga ikut naik-naik sendiri.

"Senpai, kok jadi keringet dingin gitu?" Tanya Tobi yang terheran.

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Deidara, Tobi pun mengelap wajah Deidara dengan lengannya. Deidara merasa geli saat Tobi begitu perhatian terhadapnya, apalagi setelah mendengar Tobi bertanya.

Deidara pun lari menghindar dari Tobi. Tobi yang bingung mengejar Deidara...

"Senpai...senpai...!" teriak Tobi mengejar Deidara.

"Udah lu pergi jangan ikutin gue!"" ucap Deidara sambil berlari.

Sasori yang melihat Deidara dan Tobi kejar-kejaran menjadi bingung sendiri. Dia bertanya dalam hatinya..

"Kenapa mereka, kenapa Deidara lari dikejar Tobi" tanya Sasori sambil melamun

.

.

.

The end


	6. Anggota Baru

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN".

.

Chapter 6 Anggota Baru

.

.

Para anggota Akatsuki sedang sibuk menjual dagangannya di pasar. Mereka menjual hasil ternak mereka. Tak terkecuali Pain yang ikut menjadi salesman di hari itu.

Di rumah, Tobi si anak baik sendirian. Karena hewan ternaknya berupa kura-kura tidak bisa dijual dipasar. Tobi hanya berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan membeli kura-kuranya..

"Tobi sedih banget hari ini, ditinggal senpai-senpai jualan. Tobi jadi sendirian deh di rumah" ucap Tobi yang sedih

Akhirnya Tobi mengisi hari itu dengan membereskan seisi rumah. Di lantai atap tempat menjemur pakaian, Tobi menyapunya. Dilantai 3, Tobi membersihkan seluruh kamar-kamar anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Dia membereskan yang berantakkan, menyapu dan mengepel kamar.

Di lantai 2, Tobi mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel, memasak dan membersihkan kamar mandi. Tak terasa sudah jam 2 siang..

"Aduh Tobi capek nih, badan pegel-pegel.." ucap Tobi sambil memegang pinggangnya.

Tobi pun beristirahat di sofa di depan tv. Dia tertidur, di dalam mimpinya...

"Tobi sayang, ikut senpai Dei jalan-jalan yuk.." ucap Deidara di dalam mimpi Tobi. Tobi riang di dalam mimpi itu, Deidara mengajak Tobi berkeliling desa berdua. Menggendongnya, dan bercanda bersama. Tapi itu hanya di dalam mimpi, Tobi terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia melihat jam sudah pukul 5 sore.

Tobi berjalan ke lantai satu tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan...

"Zetsu...kau kah itu?" Tanya Tobi yang gemetaran..

"Haiii Tobi, aku Zetsu. Tanamanmu" ucap Zetsu menyapa Tobi

Tobi menggigil dia menampar mukanya sendiri sampai topengnya terjatuh.

"Plak..."

"Buggh!.."

Zetsu melihat wajah asli Tobi.

"Kau tampan juga ya Tobi, ucap Zetsu yang genit sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Tobi.

Tobi cepat-cepat mengambil topengnya.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi.." ucapnya pelan

Tak lama Hidan dan Kakuzu pun pulang.

"Oiii, cair kita Zu hari ini. Daging sapi kita laris manis.." ucap Hidan sambil berjalan ke depan pintu masuk rumah Akatsuki.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu melihat Tobi dan satu makhluk lagi.

"A..aap..pa..an tuh Zu...?" Hidan terbata-bata.

"Hei siapa kamu!" Tanya Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan topeng jeraminya.

Tobi pun menghentikan ulah Kakuzu.

"Tunggu senpai, jangan senpai bunuh dia. Dia tanaman Tobi senpai.." ucap Tobi yang menghalangi Kakuzu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Hidan terbengong-bengong mendengarnya..

"Hah?! Gue kagak salah denger apa yah?" Tanya Hidan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kakuzu pun menghentikan topeng jeraminya.

"Lu ngapain lah ngidupin tanaman lu, bisa-bisa tekor gue Tobi! Nambahin biaya beli beras aja." Seru Kakuzu kepada Tobi

"Aku tidak memakan makanan kok, aku hanya makan pupuk dan air" sahut Zetsu singkat

Mendengar Zetsu bicara, Hidan dan Kakuzu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Brughhh!"

Badan keduanya jatuh kelantai.

Tak lama Deidara dan Sasori datang.

"Lumayan hari ini kambing kita laku 2 Dei" ucap Sasori.

Deidara hanya diam, dia kesal karena selama menjual kambing dia selalu di goda oleh ibu-ibu yang membeli kambingnya. Sasori pun melihat Hidan dan Kakuzu pingsan di depan pintu. Seketika itu...

"Lontooonggg...! eh tolonggggg...! keceplosan daah gue.."teriak Sasori yang berlari mendekati temannya yang pingsan

Kemudian Sasori memanggil Deidara.

"Dei bantu gue, tolongin nih Hidan dan Kakuzu yang pingsan. Mendengar Sasori meminta tolong Deidara langsung mengikat kambing-kambingnya di pohon terdekat.

Saat Deidara membantu Sasori dia melihat Zetsu di dalam rumah yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan berkata..

"Hallooo..."

Deidara pun ikut pingsan.

"Bruugh!"

"Waduh kenapa Deidara pingsan juga ya.." tanya Sasori.

Sasori kemudian melihat Zetsu karena refleks dia mengeluarkan jutsu bonekanya. Dan melempar Zetsu ke tempat yang jauh

"Tooobiii...tolong aku..." ucap Zetsu yang terbang ke udara karena dilempar boneka Sasori.

"Woy Tobi, bantuin nih ngangkat Hidan , Kakuzu ama ayang lu nih. Pada pingsan gini." Ucap Sasori yang menyuruh Tobi membantunya.

Tobi masih terkesima dan akhirnya Tobi membantu memindahkan mereka dengan kamuinya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Semua anggota Akatsuki mengumpulkan uang setoran kepada Kakuzu.

"Nih setoran gue Zu.." ucap Itachi

"Kok dikit amat Chi" tanya Kakuzu

"Gue kan jual telor ayam Zu, jadi cuma dapet segitu. Kalo gue jual telor lu baru dapetnya banyak!" Seru Itachi yang kesal.

Kakuzu juga kesal mendengar perkataan Itachi, tapi malam itu karena banyak duit di tangannya. Dia lupa dengan kesalnya.

Sementara itu. Tobi yang berada di lantai atap sedang melamun.

"Benarkah itu tanaman Tobi yah.." Tobi berbicara sendiri.

Tak lama Konan datang menghampiri Tobi.

"Tobi lagi ngapain? Kok sendirian disini?" Tanya Konan yang kemudian duduk di samping Tobi

Tobi pun menceritakan yang terjadi yang membuat Konan menjadi terkejut.

"Apaaa?!"

"Iya senpai, tanaman Tobi udah jadi kayak orang senpai. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya monster tanaman.." ucap Tobi dengan polosnya.

Konan terdiam, dia berfikir..

"Gimana ya senpai, kasihan Tobi ama Zetsu. Sekarang Tobi gak tau dia dimana." Ucap Tobi yang sedih memikirkan Zetsu.

Tobi pun menitikkan air mata...

"Ya udah besok kita cari Tobi, si Zetsu itu ya.." sahut Konan.

"Tapi senpai, kalo yang lain tau Tobi bisa kena marah.." Tobi sangat khawatir.

"Nanti aku coba bicara pada mereka ya Tobi.." ucap Konan menenangkan

"Makasih senpai Konan" sahut Tobi lalu memeluk Konan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Tobi mencari Zetsu, Tobi menemukan Zetsu tersangkut di semak-semak. Tobi pun menarik Zetsu. Zetsu yang pingsan akhirnya tersadar.

"Tobi..." ucap Zetsu sambil membuka matanya.

"Tobi datang Zetsu, Tobi anak baik tak akan membiarkan Zetsu sendiri disini." Ucap Tobi yang bersemangat.

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya Tobi berhasil mengeluarkan Zetsu dari semak-semak. Tobi pun membawa Zetsu ke rumahnya.

"Kamui..."

.

.

.

Di rumah Akatsuki..

Tobi memperkenalkan Zetsu.

"Senpai, ini Zetsu teman Tobi.." ucap Tobi sedikit takut.

"Hadehh Tobi, lu buat ulah apa lagi siihh" tanya Itachi yang geleng-geleng kepala.

Pain akhirnya berdiri.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki Zetsu, aku harap kau mau bekerja sama untuk tetap melestarikan Akatsuki.." ucap Pain yang menyapa

Kisame yang mendengar ucapan Pain hanya tertawa. Lain dengan Deidara...

"Melestarikan?! Emang kita ini satwa liar apa ya.." ucap Deidara yang tanpa dia sadari alisnya naik-naik sendiri.

Akhirnya Zetsu menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki...

.

.

.

The end


	7. Akatsuki Main Tebak-tebakkan

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 7 Akatsuki Main Tebakan

.

.

Malam hari seusai makan malam, para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Ada Pain, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka bermain tebak-tebakan dengan aturan sebagai berikut...

Pain : "Malam ini kita berkumpul agar sesama anggota kita semakin kompak. Kita akan mengadakan tebak-tebakan yang mana aturannya. Jika tebakan kalian dapat ditebak maka kalian akan di bedakin dengan tepung sagu ini.." Pain menunjukkan tepung yang telah disediakan.

Hidan : " Jadi maksudnya kita buat tebakan yang gak bisa ditebak orang lain gitu ya Pain?"

Pain : "Ya itu benar, jadi usahakan tebakan kalian tidak ada yang bisa menebak. Kalau tidak kalian akan dibedakin.

"Deidara : "Duh permainan macem apa ini bikin gue mikir aja.." celoteh Deidara.

Kisame : "Udah Dei, ikutan aja.."

Sasori : "Tau si Dei belum apa-apa udah ngeluh.."

Sementara itu Kakuzu terlihat kesal karena berada di samping Zetsu.

"Oii Zetsu, palak lu gede banget lah. Menuh-menuhin tempat aja." Ucap Kakuzu yang risih karena cangkang Zetsu selalui mengenai dirinya.

"Iya Zetsu, tuh cangkang gue tebang aja ya pake pedang gue.." sahut Hidan menambahkan

"Jangan donk, ini kan topi Zetsu senpai.." ucap Zetsu dengan polos sambil memegang cangkang kepalanya.

Itachi tak bisa terdiam mendengar Zetsu berbicara, dia pun ikut berceloteh.

"Oii..oii.. gue kasih tau ama lu ya Zet. Topi itu makenya di atas kepala. Bukan di samping kaya cangkang lu aho!" Seru Itachi sambil menirukan gaya cara memakai topi.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar. Kapan kita akan memulai permainannya?" Tanya Konan yang sudah siap bermain

"Dah nih, kamu orang tulis di kertas kecil nama kalian masing-masing. Terus di gulung masukin ke dalam toples." Nagato meminta

"Oii Itachi lu jangan pake jutsu yah, ntar lu genjutsu nama lu gak keluar-keluar lagi." Sela Hidan yang takut Itachi licik

"Iya, itu benar. Kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan jutsu apapun dipermainan ini.." sahut Pain

Mereka lalu menulis nama mereka masing-masing, setelah selesai mereka memasukkan gulungan kertas ke dalam toples yang akan dikocok. Tapi saat itu Tobi diam saja...

"Tobi, kok lu diem aja. Kenape lu?" Tanya Hidan yang terheran melihat Tobi diam saja.

"Tobi bingung senpai, Tobi gak tau mau ngeluarin tebakan kaya apa.." ucap Tobi si anak baik.

"Kan dikocok Tobi, belum tentu nama lu yang keluar" sahut Kisame.

"Udah Tobi tenang aja, kalo Tobi gak bisa juga kan gak masalah. Tobikan pake topeng jadi gak akan kena sagu mukanya." Ucap Konan menenangkan.

"Oh iya ya, Tobi lupa kalau pake topeng. Hihihi.." Tobi pun tertawa.

"Dasar Aho lu Tobi"Itachi melanjuti

Akhirnya toples berisi nama- nama anggota Akatsuki mulai di kocok. Konan pertama yang mengocoknya. Dan hasilnya...

"Nama yang keluar pertama adalah..." ucapan Konan sengaja diputus

Para anggota Akatsuki deg-deg an..Dan...

"Tobi" ucap Konan membacakan isi nama di kertas itu.

"Aduuhh benerkan nama Tobi yang keluar.." Tobi pun memelas.

Konan meletakkan kertas berisi nama Tobi ke lantai. Tobipun berfikir, kemudian...

"Tobi anak baik punya tebak-tebakan nih senpai..." Ucap Tobi setelah berfikir

"Tebakannya adalah kepala merah badan hijau jalannya bergerak mundur. Apa itu senpai..?" Tanya Tobi sambil membenarkan topengnya.

"Apaan Tobi, ubur-ubur apa bergerak mundur?" Tanya Sasori

"Bukan senpai, bukan.." sahut Tobi.

Mereka pada berfikir...

"Klue nya apa Tobi?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit pusing.

"Apa ya klue nya, Tobi juga bingung.." sahut Tobi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

#gubrak!

"Lu buat tebakan tapi gak jelas gitu gimanalah Tobi" sahut Deidara kesal

"Senpai, itu nama sebuah benda mati tapi hidup.." Tobi memberikan klue kepada Deidara

Akhirnya mereka semua menyerah...

"Gak tau Tobi kita orang nih.." ucap Nagato menyerah pertama kali

"Ya udah, kalo gak ada yang tau kami menyerah apa jawabnnya Tobi?" Tanya Pain.

Tobi pun tertawa kecil karena semua anggota Akatsuki tidak ada yang mengetahui jawabannya. Tobipun akhirnya memberi tahu jawabannya..

"Nih senpai, kepala nya merah badannya berwarna hijau berjalan bergerak mundur itu obat nyamuk senpai." Ucap Tobi memberi tahu jawaban atas tebakan darinya

Mereka semua menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Tobi..

"Haahh... Tobi lu ada-ada aja, gue kira apaan" sahut Hidan.

"Ya udah kita lanjutin ya" ucap Pain

Pain kemudian mengocok toplesnya, dan nama yang keluar adalah...

"Kisame.." ucap Pain

Kisame terkejut, dia bingung. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya...

"Gajah terbang keliatan gede apanya?" Tanya Kisame kepada anggota yang lain

Sontak Itachi yang mendengar langsung mengambil tepung dan membedaki Kisame dengan tepung.

"Pok..pok.."Tepung sudah berada di muka Kisame

"Apaan lu Itachi belum jawab udah ngebedakin gue!" Tanya Kisame.

"Yah lu mah aneh, gajah terbang gede apanya. Yah gede bohongnya lah.." jawab Itachi dengan kalem.

Mereka pun tertawa, Kisame dibedakiin oleh semua anggota Akatsuki...

Ditengah-tengah itu semua Tobi si anak baik berceloteh tanpa sadar.

"Senpai..senpai... Senpai kaya ikan ditepungin yah.." celoteh Tobi si anak baik yang keceplosan.

"Iya tuh Kisame udah siap di goreng Itachi, hahaha.." Hidan tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah Kisame yang penuh tepung

."Apaan lu semua ya, awas lu Itachi. Gara-gara lu nih gue dibedakin!" Kisame berseru

"Ih senpai Kisame cucok banget deh" ucap Zetsu sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Kisame.

Mereka semua tertawa, sedang Itachi kalem bae..

"Slow geh es, namanya juga permainan" Itachi berucap dengan kalemnya.

Mereka pun lalu melanjutkan permainannya...

.

.

.

The end


	8. Akatsuki Senam Pagi

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys..

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 8 Akatsuki Senam Pagi

.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing, perlahan langit menjadi merah merona..

(pipi kali yee merah merona, hihi)

Di suatu sudut desa terlihat barisan Akatsuki yang sedang memimpin barisan itu. Mereka mengelilingi training road yang ada di Konoha...

"Ayo senpaiii, semangat...!" Ucap Tobi penuh bergairah.

Dibarisan depan ada Nagato disusul Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Pain, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan dan Konan.

"1, 2, 3 putaran yey..Lanjut senpai...!" ucap Tobi lagi menyemangati dari barisan depan.

Pain yang berada di barisan tengah berhenti berlari, dia kelelahan.

"Hosh..hoshh.." suara Pain sambil mengelap ingusnya yang jatuh ke bibir.

Pain pun rukuk karena sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, diapun kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan merentangkan kakinya. Jubah Akatsukinya pun jadi lap keringatnya yang bercucuran kemana-mana.

Anggota yang lain tetap meneruskan lari paginya..

"Oii pain, kebanyakan baca icha-icha lu jadi lemes kan dengkul, huahahaha.." ledek Hidan yang masih terus berlari.

Pain pun tidak menghiraukan Hidan, dia meminum air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah. Setelah empat putaran mereka membentuk formasi 4,3,2,1 untuk melakukan senam SKJ. Pain pun merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri untuk mengikuti senam SKJ itu tapi Tobi membantunya.

"Senpai..senpai. Tobi anak baik akan bantu senpai Pain berdiri." Ucap Tobi sambil membantu Pain berdiri dari duduknya

Pain pun dibawa masuk ke dalam barisan.

Formasi 4 dibarisan belakang ada Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain.

Formasi 3 ada Nagato, Konan, Zetsu.

Formasi 2 ada Sasori dan Itachi.

Dan didepan ada Deidara dan Tobi.

Tobipun memulai aksinya...

"Baiklah senpai, ikutin gaya yang Tobi lakukan ya.." ucap Tobi meminta

Tobipun menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kepala menghadap kanan, lalu ke kiri. Dan ulangi. Kepala menunduk, lalu mendongak ke atas. Dan ulangi. Kepala diputar, diputar lalu diputar terus diputar..." ucap Tobi sambil memperagakan.

Hidan yang mengikuti arahan Tobi menjadi kesal karena Tobi terlalu banyak menyuruh memutar kepala..

"Oiiii Tobi ...! Nih lama -lama palak putus diputer terus!" Seru Hidan yang jengkel

"Ya Tobi, bukannya sehat malah jadi pegel gini gue!" Itachi menambahkan.

"Parah lu Tobi, ntar bisa-bisa kita orang kaya Zetsu lagi pake ganjel kepala.." sahut Deidara.

Tobi pun berhenti memperagakannya.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi taunya begini. Ya udah Tobi ganti yang lain." Tobi pun mengalah.

Lalu Tobi menyuruh mereka melakukan gaya senam yang baru.

Rentangkan tangan lalu ayunkan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berteriak laa..laa..laa.." perintah Tobi.

Mereka pun merentangan tangan dan mengayunkan kaki sambil berteriak..

"Laa..laa...laaa..."

Tak sengaja Zetsu terkena tendangan dari Pain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Waduuwww...pantat Zetsu ditendang ketua. Aduhh sakiit.." ucap Zetsu sambil jingkrak-jingkrak memegang pantatnya.

Pain yang menyadarinya menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Duh maaf Zet, kaki gue pegel banget. Jadinya gue khilaf ngayun kakinya kekuatan." Jawab Pain berusaha santai

"Dah Zetsu, lu minggir aja dari barisan. Cangkang lu ngalangin gue ngeliat tau gak!" Seru si Hidan

Akhirnya Zetsu minggir dari barisan. Dia pun hanya sebagai penonton di pinggir lapangan, sedang yang lain tetap melanjutkan SKJ nya.

Zetsu terus memijit-mijit pantatnya yang sakit.

"Bisa-bisa gue abis nih di sini.." gumam Zetsu sambil terus memijit pantatnya yang terkena tendangan Pain

Kemudian...

"Senpai, ikutin Tobi ya. Kepala pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki..." ucap Tobi berulang-ulang.

Konan terlihat letih mengikuti arahan Tobi yang berulang-ulang dan semakin cepat itu.

"Stop..stop.. apaan nih, senam apa kaya gini Tobi. Makin lama makin cepet aja gerakannya" Konan merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Senpai Konan istirahat aja sama Zetsu, kalau gak kuat mah.." ucap Tobi polos.

Akhirnya Konan pun menyingkir dari barisan. Mereka semua melakukan pendinginan.

"Gerakannya kaya nari ballet ya Zu.." ucap Hidan menyapa Kakuzu yang di sampingnya

"Iya si Tobi dapet darimana kali gerakannya.." jawab Kakuzu sambil mengikuti gerakan pendinginan yang di lakukan Tobi

.

.

.

Seusai itu...Mereka meminum air mineral di pinggir lapangan sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Eh, gue ada ide nih. Gimana kalo kita maen futsal aja. Pada setuju kagak?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba

"Futsal?" Kisame bingung mendengarnya

"Iya futsal itu 5 vs 5, gimana?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Lama gak Sor maennya, kaki gue pegel nih." tanya Pain sambil mengurut kakinya

"Bentar aja, kita maen setengah jaman" sahut Sasori.

"Nah bolanya mana?" Tanya Nagato

"Iya juga ya, bolanya mana" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya

"Dei, lu buat bola dari tanah liat geh" pinta Itachi

Mereka semua terkejut.

"Woyy! Baka lu ya Chi. Bola dari tanah liat mah bisa hamsyong nih kaki nendangnya. Ampe rumah udah lumutan aja. Darah ngucur gak karuan!" Seru Hidan yang tidak setuju

"Terus gimana geh?" Tanya Itachi lagi

Mereka semua melirik ke arah Konan...

"Napa kalian melirik aku?" Tanya Konan yang terheran.

"Kon, lu kan pinter buat origami. Nah lu buat bola aja dari kertas-kertas lu. Kan agak ringan dikaki. Tapi agak dipadetin yah biar bisa melayang.." ucap Sasori meminta, lalu ia pun tertawa kecil.

Konan menghela nafas mendengar permintaan Sasori itu, akhirnya dia membuatkan bola dari kertas dengan jutsunya.

Bola pun sudah jadi, tinggal pembagian tim.

"Nih tim 5 vs 5 yah. Kita kocok aja, biar adil" ucap Sasori melanjuti idenya

"Terserah lu lah Sor" jawab Deidara dengan malasnya.

Akhirnya tim pun sudah terbentuk.

Di Tim A

Hidan jadi kiper

Itachi

Sasori

Zetsu

Nagato

Di Tim B

Kakuzu jadi kiper

Kisame

Deidara

Tobi

Pain

Tim pun sudah terbentuk, Konan melemparkan bola menjadi wasit. Mereka mulai bermain bola dengan menanggalkan jubah Akatsukinya.

Tiba-tiba dimenit ke 15 Nagato berhasil menerobos gawang lawan dan..

"Goooaaalll...!" Ucap Nagato riang.

Mereka berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan merayakan kemenangan sementara.

"Yeah 1 kosong Zu." Hidan mengejek Kakuzu

Permainan di lanjutkan. Karena tim B kesal akhirnya mereka bermain membabi buta. Tak terelakkan lagi cangkang Zetsu terputus terkena body ballance dari Kisame.

"Prak!"

Aduuuhh... sakit..." ucap Zetsu sambil menangis.

Konan yang melihatnya langsung berlari mengobati Zetsu.

"Weh, maen nya jangan kasar geh boy.." ucap Itachi kepada Kisame yang menabrak Zetsu.

Sementara itu..

"Ini pelanggaran, tendangan pinalti buat tim A" seru Konan memberikan hukuman kepada tim B

Lalu Itachi melakukan tendangan pinalti. Tapi ada kejadian unik di situ bolanya terbang-terbang sendiri. Saat Itachi menendang, Pain mengeluarkan jutsu nya..

:Shinra tensei..."Bola Itachi berbalik ke tim A.

Nagato yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengeluarkan jurus yang sama.

"Shinra tensei.."

Sehingga bolanya bergerak ke tim A kemudian kembali ke tim B, begitu seterusnya.

Melihat kejadian itu, anggota yang lain pada bubar meninggalkan Pain dan Nagato yang beradu jurus..

"Dah kita pulang aja, apaan maen sendiri kaya begitu" ucap Deidara yang mengajak teman-temannya pulang.

"Iyah, pulang aja yuk. Biarin mereka maen berdua.." Kisame menyahuti

Tobi berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Senpai..senpai, kenapa kita semua berjalan pulang?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya

"Ya lu liat aja Tob, si Nagato ama Pain lagi maen futsal malah ngadu jutsu." jawab Sasori

Tobi seketika mempunyai akal. Akhirnya Tobi menghilangkan bola itu.

"Kamui..." ucap Tobi dan bolapun kemudian hilang. Lalu terdengar suara jatuh dari lapangan.

"Braakkk!"

Ternyata Pain dan Nagato sama-sama terpental..

"Aduhhhh..." ucap mereka berdua yang menahan sakit karena tubuhnya terjatuh akibat terkena jutsu mereka sendiri.

Dari kejauhan Hidan memanggil.

"Ooiiiii... pulang aja lu orang dari pada maen sendiri!" teriak Hidan

Akhirnya Pain dan Nagato ikut pulang. Mereka pulang dengan lecet-lecet di kaki tak terkecuali Zetsu yang terkena perban di cangkangnya.

.

.

.

The end


	9. Hujan

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 9 Hujan

.

.

Suasana desa sangat dingin. Hujan yang turun tanpa henti, membuat orang malas keluar rumah. Di tambah bunyi petir yang menyambar-nyambar membuat semua orang ketakutan.

Di rumah Akatsuki...

"Duh enaknya yang jadi Pain bisa kelonan terus ama Konan.." ucap Hidan yang memeluk bantalnya di sofa Tv.

Hidan sedang menonton berita di hari itu. Kakuzu pun datang membawa dua cangkir kopi untuk Hidan dan dirinya.

"Lu kelonan aja ama gue Dan, sama aja rasanya kok.." sahut Kakuzu meledek.

"Ciihhh! Paan kelonan ama lu mah yang ada badan gue digigitin ama topeng-topeng lu.." Hidan menolak tawaran Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menaruh kopinya di atas meja depan sofa. Dia pun duduk di samping Hidan.

"Yee, digigit enak gak papa lah Dan.." ucap Kakuzu meyakinkan.

"Enak? Eneq malah iya..!" Jawab Hidan dengan tegas.

Kakuzu pun tertawa melaga temannya.

"Dah minum nih kopi.." Kakuzu menawarkan kopi kepada Hidan

Mereka berdua akhirnya melanjutkan menonton berita di tv.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi.

Sasori sedang asik merakit boneka-bonekanya di kasur atas. Di kasur bawah tidak ada orang. Deidara pun masuk ke kamarnya..

"Weh Dei, lu bolak-balik aja kaya setrika." tegur Sasori

"Iya nih, hujan begini bikin pengen pepsi aja gue.." sahut Deidara

"Makanya lu ganjel pake pampers, jadi lu gak repot-repot bolak balik terus."Sasori melanjuti sambil tetap merakit bonekanya di kasur atas.

Petir pun terus menyambar, terdengar suara yang menakutkan. Deidara menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Buset dah petir, ngagetin banget yak." ucap Deidara pake logat Betawi

Sasori pun tertawa...

"Kenapa lu tawa-tawa Sor?" Tanya Deidara

"Hahay... lu mah aneh Dei. Lu buat bom apa enggak ngagetin juga Dei?" Sasori balik bertanya

"Yah beda geh, gimana-gimana yang namanya ciptaan Tuhan itu lebih perfect. Bom kan buatan manusia, pasti masih ada kurangnya." Deidara menjelaskan.

"Ya asal lu jangan ledakin diri lu sendiri kaya di Shippuden ya Dei, itu kurang banget Dei. Kurang waras. Hahay.." sahut Sasori

"Yah namanya tuntutan skenario Sor, kan dari situ gue jadi terkenal. Hehe.." Deidara terkekeh

Percakapan mereka itu tanpa mereka sadari didengarkan oleh Tobi.

"Eh, si Tobi kemana Sor?" Tanya Deidara tiba-tiba

"Tuh dibawah." jawab Sasori singkat.

Deidara bingung dia tidak melihat Tobi di kasur bawah.

"Mana, gak ada tuh makluk?" Tanya Deidara lagi

"Dibawah Deidara...!" Sasori menjawab dan mulai kesal karena Deidara terus bertanya.

"Ya dibawah mana Sasori...!" Deidara juga ikut kesal.

"Di bawah kolong!" Seru Sasori.

#pok

Kemudian Deidara melihat ke bawah kolong kasur. Dia kaget melihat Tobi sedang bersembunyi dengan posisi yang tiarap. Di seretnya Tobi dari kolong kasur itu, sementara Sasori tetap asik merakit boneka-bonekanya..

"Oii Teme! Ngapain lu di kolong kasur?" Tanya Deidara terheran-heran.

Tobi pun bangkit dari tidurnya yang tiarap.

"An...anno..senpai Dei..mmm.." Tobi bingung menjelaskannya, ia terlihat menggaruk topengnya sendiri

Alis Deidara naik, tanda dia heran.

"Lu kenapa Tobi nyumput di kolong kasur. Kan lu udah punya kasur.?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

"Dia takut petir Dei.." sela Sasori.

Deidara melongok kemudian tertawa...

"Hahahaha..." Deidara tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Senpai...senpai kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Tobi yang terheran.

Deidara menghentikan tawanya.

"Oii..muka bertopeng, bisa-bisa gue nyanyi nih." ucap Deidara sambil tertawa.

"Nyanyi apa senpai?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

Deidarapun bernyanyi..

"Tapi buka dulu topengmu..buka dulu topengmu. Biar kulihat wajahmu.. kan kulihat wajahmu.." Deidara bernyanyi sambil bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Asssikkk...

"Oii oii Dei, lu keliatan seneng amat" tanya Sasori sambil melirik ke arah Deidara yang berjoget

"Gak tau nih senpai, kenapalah?" Tobi bingung dibuatnya

Deidara tidak menjawab, dia malah merangkul Tobi..

"Sini Tobi anak baik, tiba-tiba gue pengen ngejilat itu topeng." Ucap Deidara tiba-tiba

Tobi terkejut, dia pun segera lari..

"Tidaaak...senpai...geli..." ucap Tobi sambil berlari.

Deidara dan Sasori pun saling melihat setelah Tobi kabur dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Pain turun dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan, dia menyantap makanan yang ada di meja. Tapi Pain salah kostum, sehingga dia diledek Hidan.

"Oii ketua, lu ngajarin anggota lu gak bener yah!" Ucap Hidan tiba-tiba

Pain tetap menyantap makanannya, fikir dia...

"Bodok amat lah, gue lagi laper."ucapnya.

Karena tidak dihiraukan Hidan kembali mengejek Pain.

"Abis ngapain ya... ujan-ujan kok pake sarung.." ucap Hidan menyindir Pain.

Pain pun tersadar, ternyata dia salah kostum. Pain saat itu hanya memakai sarung, akhirnya dia berhenti makan dan membawa makanannya ke dalam kamarnya.

Saat Pain berjalan menaiki anak tangga, Hidan kembali berceloteh..

"Oiiii...bisa bengkak perutnya Konan itu..." sindir Hidan lagi

Kakuzu yang berada di samping Hidan hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri. Pain pun tidak memperdulikan, dia tetap melaju ke kamarnya menaiki anak tangga.

Kemudian tak lama Itachi dan Kisame pulang. Mereka pulang sehabis memancing di lembah akhir. Mereka membawa alat pancingnya beserta beberapa ekor ikan berukuran besar. Nagato pun kebetulan turun dari kamarnya dan melihat kedatangan Itachi.

"Heh... bawa banyak gak Chi?" Sapa Nagato ke Itachi.

"Seharusnya si banyak dapetnya, tapi ama si Itachi di ameterasu. Jadi gue pulang cuma bawa segini" sahut Kisame sambil menunjukkan ikan yang dibawa pulang.

Kakuzu pun ikut menimbrung obrolan mereka.

"Sejak kapan lu Chi suka ikut mancing bantuin Kisame?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Itachi mah enggak ngebantuin mancing Zu, tapi bantuin ngerecokin Kisame.." ucap Hidan sambil tertawa.

Itachi hanya diam. Sharinggannya berubah menjadi Mangekyo karena mendengar perkataan Hidan. Sepertinya Itachi sudah siap mengameterasu Hidan.

Hidan menyadari perubahan mata Itachi segera mendekat ke arah Itachi dan...

"Cup.."

Hidan mencium Itachi...

Mereka semua kaget termasuk Itachi yang merasa pipinya ada yang mencium.

Itachi jadi malu dan Hidan pun segera kabur ke kamarnya...

"Kaabuuuurrrr...!" Ucap Hidan sambil berlari...

"Hah ada-ada aja si Hidan, nolak mangekyo sama kecupan. Geli gue ngeliatnya.." sahut Kakuzu sambil menghela nafasnya

Entah apa yang dirasakan Itachi saat pipinya dikecup oleh Hidan. Tapi Itachi terus menerus memegang pipinya...

.

.

.

The end


	10. Akatsuki Masuk Tv

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 10 Akatsuki Masuk Tv

.

.

Seorang bapak-bapak tua menyusuri jalan di Konoha.

Dia terlihat bingung mencari tujuannya, dia berjalan mengendarai mobilnya tapi tak kunjung bertemu dengan apa yang dia cari.

Karena lelah pria itu berhenti di sebuah kedai manisan yang berada di antara jalan Forest Dead dan Training Road

"Silahkan pesanannya Tuan" sapa pelayan.

"Baiklah terima kasih" ucap pria tersebut.

"Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu silahkan panggil kami Tuan" pelayan toko itu menawarkan diri.

Hashirama meneguk teh dan memakan beberapa manisan di kedai itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup menganjal perutnya yang lapar, dia pun membayar ke kasir.

Saat dia membayar...

"Mbak, saya ini nyari rumah Akatsuki. Kok gak ketemu-ketemu yah?" Hashirama membuka percakapannya

"Akatsuki itu apa yah pak?" Tanya kasir yang bingung

"Akatsuki itu yang suka pake baju warna item terus ada gambar awan nya tapi awan nya berwarna merah" jawab Hashirama.

Kasir itu pun seperti mengingat-ingat..

"Oh, Tobi kali yah pak?" Tanya Kasir.

"Tobi maksudnya gimna mbak?" Hashirama menjadi bingung.

"Iya, Tobi suka pake baju warna item bercorak awan merah. Itu kali pak.." sahut sang kasir.

Karena merasa memdapat petunjuk lalu Hashirama pun bertanya.

"Di mana rumahnya Tobi itu mbak?" Tanya Hashirama lagi

Kasirpun menunjukkan jalannya kepada Hashirama.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

"Ting...tong...ting...tong.."

Suara bel berbunyi...

Tobi si anak baik membukakan pintu...

"Whaaaaa...apaan nih kok pake topeng!" Hashirama kaget melihat Tobi.

Tobi pun kaget.

"Si..siapa..anda pak tua?" Tanya Tobi yang terheran

Hashirama mencoba menetralkan diri.

"Saya produser dari Love Tv ingin bertemu dengan leader Akatsuki." Ucap Hashirama sambil menghela nafasnya

Tanpa banyak kata, Tobi berlari meninggalkan Hashirama di depan pintu.

Dia pun menaiki anak tangga mencari Pain.

"Hosh..hosh..."

Tobi kelelahan.

"Kenape lu Tobi, abis lari sore tah. Perasaan tadi gue liat lu lagi ama si Zetsu nyuapin dia makan." ucap Hidan

"Senpai..senpai..di mana senpai Pain?" Tanya Tobi.

"Yee mana gue tau, emang gue emaknya lu nanya gue!" Jawab Hidan

Tobi menjadi kesal.

"Hiihh senpai Hidan, ngeselin!" ucap Tobi sambil memukul manja Hidan

Tobi pun kemudian mencari Pain ke kamarnya..

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar Pain...

"Astaga!, maaf senpai Tobi gak liat." Tobi menutup matanya setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Pain

Pain pun kaget.

"Aduh Tobi lu kalo masuk kamar ngetok dulu. Bikin gue nyesek aja!" Ucap Pain.

"Senpai itu apaan ya? Kok kaya sosis?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Lu juga punya, jadi gak usah nanya" jawab Pain sambil memakai jubah Akatsukinya.

"Hmmmm..." Tobi berfikir

"Ada apaan lu kesini Tobi" tanya Pain

Tobi berhenti berfikir.

"Itu senpai ada orang nyariin senpai. Katanya dari lobe tv" ucap Tobi kaku.

"Love tv kali Tobi.." Pain membenarkan ucapan Tobi yang salah.

"Iyah kali senpai.." Tobi menggaruk keningnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemui Hashirama sang produser Love tv.

Pain pun mengumpulkan semua anggota Akatsuki.

Mereka berbicara panjang lebar. Dan dengan desakan Kakuzu akhirnya mereka mengiyakan tawaran sang produser tv.

"Hadehh.. ada-ada aja gue mah" ucap Itachi sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Kita coba aja gak papa lah, kalo cocok lanjut gak cocok ya udah.." sahut Kisame.

"Bayarannya gede woy.. sayang kalo tawarin ini kita lewatin!" ucap Kakuzu yang bersemangat

"Lu mah duit mulu Zu yang ada di otak lu. Gak mikirin gue apa, gue disuruh jadi bintang tamu tetap acara Male tv" sahut Deidara.

"Ya udah kita coba aja dulu ya, besok pagi kita ke studio." ucap Pain menengahi.

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui dan mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari...

.

.

.

Esok harinya pukul 9 pagi..

Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah bersiap diri. Karena mereka tidak mempunyai kendaraan. Mereka meminta tolong Tobi untuk memindahkan mereka.

Dan...

"Kamui..." ucap Tobi.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka tiba di tempat tujuan..

"Ini bener alamatnya yah?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya, kaya nya ini alamatnya" ucap Nagato

Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan..

Disana sang produser telah menunggu dan membagikan kertas yang berisi perjanjian percobaan kontrak mereka selama satu bulan kedepan.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruangan syuting mereka masing-masing.

.

Kamera...

Roll...

Action...

.

"Ohayyoo adik-adik. Selamat datang di acara Tobi nii. Hari ini Tobi nii akan mengajak kalian bagaimana cara membuat Origami. Disamping Tobi nii ada Konan nii" ucap Tobi memulai percakapannya.

"Ohayyo..." sapa Konan ke kamera sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tobi berakting jago sekali. Dia memang anak autis yang cocok dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Yaitu jadi host acara tv anak-anak.

Tobipun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita memasuki acara selanjutnya. Yaitu dongeng bersama Sasori nii" Tobi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sasori pun memulai aksinya, dia berkisah dengan boneka-boneka buatannya.

Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama. Seminggu Tobi, Konan dan Sasori menduduki rating pertama acara tv anak-anak.

Lain dengan Pain dan Nagato mereka menjadi penyanyi metal.

Di acara Metal go to Hell.

Di belakang layar mereka berbincang.

"Duh Pain, bisa-bisa abis suara gue nih jerit-jerit terus.." curhat Nagato.

"Iya, sama aja gue Nag. Kayanya pita suara gue kaya mau kabur dari tenggorokan nih" sahut Pain.

Merek berdua mengeluhkan pekerjaan mereka setelah seminggu bekerja sebagai penyanyi metal.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Hidan menjadi foto model majalah wanita dewasa...

"Iya di buka bajunya, tampilkan gairah lelaki kalian!" perintah juru kamera.

Hidan pun berkata kepada Itachi

"Chi, kita ini emang bukan kaya laki-laki tah. Kok dia ngomongin kita kaya gitu" tanya Hidan.

"Dah biarin aja lah Dan, turutin aja mau dia tuh. Asal jangan suruh buka kolor aja. Kan malu gue" jawab Itachi

Hidan pun mengangguk.

Di studio lain...

Tampak Zetsu menjadi host pecinta alam.

Dia mengajarkan para pemirsa tv mengenal berbagai macam tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Sedangkan Kisame dia selalu syuting di luar ruangan.

Kisame menjadi host Mancing Mania.

.

Tobi, Konan, Sasori udah

Pain dan Nagato udah

Hidan dan Itachi juga udah

Zetsu dan Kisame juga udah.

Kemana Kakuzu dan Deidara yah...?

Kakuzu sedang asik menghitung duit, hasil kerja keras teman-temannya.

"Woww, nambah lagi nih pemasukan. Satu, dua, tiga... 54 juta.

Yeay... lama-lama bisa kaya nih Akatsuki" ucap Kakuzu sambil terus menghitung uangnya.

Deidaranya kemana?

Eits...tunggu Deidara sedang...

"Tahan-tahan. Ditahan dulu fansnya Deidara itu!" ucap kru studio.

Deidara sibuk menanda tangani fotonya yang dijual bebas oleh pihak studio.

Berbagai macam pose Deidara tanpa kuncir rambut pun telah terpampang dimana-mana.

Deidara sungguh menarik perhatian kaum adam.

Ya, Deidara menjadi bintang tamu tetap di acara lelaki dewasa.

Dia hanya bisa menangis di dalam hatinya.

'Sib..nasib... nasib gue jelek amat yah. Tampil di acara beginian.' ucap Deidara dalam hati sambil tetap mengumbar senyumannya yang manis ke arah penonton.

Lain dengan Guy dan Kakashi yang selalu hadir saat Deidara syuting.

"Oh Deidara, kau sungguh cantik sayang..." ucap Guy yang berada di tempat duduk penonton.

Kakashi pun hanya bisa melihat Deidara dari kursi penonton sambil berkata.

"Diakah selama ini yang aku cari..?" Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

#gubrak!

Mereka terus melakukan hal itu sampai satu bulan lamanya.

Di akhir bulan mereka mengadakan rapat.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan...

Pain dan Nagato udah gak bisa ngomong, suaranya udah habis karena menjadi penyanyi metal.

Tobi, Konan dan Sasori keletihan karena syuting tiap hari tanpa libur.

Itachi dan Hidan masuk angin. Mereka meriang karena harus berpose telanjang dada di ruangan ber-AC dingin.

Sedang Kisame mengalami mabuk laut. Yang membuat dia selalu muntah-muntah.

Dan Deidara terlihat capek meladeni para fansnya setiap hari.

Berbeda dengan Kakuzu...

"Oiii, kalo kamu orang berhenti sayang lah. Kita udah sebulan jalan nih" ucap Kakuzu di tengah-tengah rapat.

"Lu enak bahlul, tinggal ngitung duitnya aja. Kita orang yang kerja" sahut Hidan sambil mengerik Itachi yang masuk angin.

"Tuh lihat Pain ama Nagato udah gak bisa ngomong" ucap Itachi yang bergantian mengerik tubuh belakang Hidan.

Kakuzu pun hanya bisa diam.

"Iyah Zu, gue capek. Saban hari megangin boneka terus. Pegel nih tangan. Abis ini gue nyari tukang urutlah.." ucap Sasori sambil memijit tangannya yang pegal.

Konan hanya menghela nafas, karena kehabisan banyak cakra saat membuat origami.

Tobi pun diam saja menghemat suaranya. Begitupun dengan Zetsu.

Kisame hanya bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena mualnya...

"Lu gimana Dei...?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Gue juga berhenti Zu, capek gue!" jawab Deidara

"Kenapa, bukannya lu enak kerjanya?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Enak apanya, namanya kerja mah gak ada yang enak. Nih lihat..!" Ucap Deidara kemudian menunjukkan surat-surat dari fansnya.

Surat-surat itu memenuhi meja dan menggunung tinggi sekali, sehingga Deidara harus berdiri saat berbicara dengan kakuzu.

"Lu mau gantiin gue ngebales nih surat satu persatu?!" Tanya Deidara yang kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Terus, jadi gimana?" Tanya Kakuzu...

"Kita berhenti Kakuzu...!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Akhirnya Kakuzu pun menuruti permintaan teman-temannya.

"Yah 1 lawan 10, dari pada gue mati konyol. Mending gue turutin ajalah kemauan mereka" ucap Kakuzu.

.

.

.

...the end...


	11. Akatsuki Cari Jodoh

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor

Rate : T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 11 Akatsuki Cari Jodoh

.

.

Hari yang cerah telah menghampiri desa tersubur di negeri api.

Siang itu anggota Akatsuki berjejer mendaftar ajang pencarian jodoh.

Dari pagi mereka telah menunggu hanya untuk mendaftar. Dan akhirnya sore hari mereka pun pulang ke rumah.

Di rumah Tobi sedang mengajari Zetsu membaca dan menulis...

"Dasar lu jomblo akut semua!, ikut-ikutan aja bisanya!" teriak Hidan yang kesal dengan teman-temannya.

"Udah si Dan, kaya gitu aja geh marah-marah" sahut Kakuzu

"Tau, orang kita juga kan kepengen ikutan" ucap Sasori.

"Ya tapi gak harus heboh minta duluan ama panitia donk, malu gue nya diliatin cewek-cewek cantik yang juga ikut daftar" sanggah Hidan

"Yah namanya kepengen cepet kelar, taunya gak bisa." Celoteh Kisame.

Merekapun berjalan menaiki anak tangga...

Hidan berjalan di depan yang lain, lalu ia melihat kemesraan Tobi mengajari Zetsu membaca dan menulis sambil tiduran.

Hidan pun marah kepada Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Ini lagi, ngapain kali beduaan di rumah!" Ucap Hidan yang masih kesal.

Tobi beranjak duduk melihat senpai-senpainya sudah pada pulang memakai jubah kebesaran Akatsuki.

"Senpai Hidan kenapa? Kesambet tah?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

Hidan tidak menjawab, dia berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Gak papa Tobi, Hidan cuma lagi dapet aja" jawab Pain

"Dapet?" Tobi bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tobi.

.

.

.

Malamnya Itachi duduk sendiri di teras atap rumah mereka sambil memakan beberapa dango.

Kisame pun datang..

"Weh nyantai amat lu disini Chi" sapa Kisame.

Itachi hanya diam saja.

"Lu kok tadi cuma ikut ngantri tapi gak daftar Chi?" Tanya Kisame.

Itachi pun menjawab.

"Buat apa gue ikut daftar, gak daftar cari jodoh aja udah banyak yang kedemen-demen ama gue. Termasuk author yang buat fanfic ini" jawab Itachi dengan kalem.

(Ketahuan dah authornya)

#plak

"Pede banget lu Chi jadi orang" celoteh Kisame.

"Iya lah, pede mah harus" sahut Itachi dengan santai sambil memakan dangonya.

"Lu mah bukan pede Chi tapi kepedean.." ucap Kisame sambil ikut memakan dango.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah waktu ajang pencarian jodoh di Konoha.

Dengan hasil sebagai berikut..

Sasori telihat kaku mendapatkan gadis yang bergunung besar. Dia terlihat malu-malu menyapa gadis itu.

"Ayolah sayang, kau tidak perlu gemetaran seperti itu saat berhadapan denganku.." ucap Tsunade sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori.

Tsunade terlalu agresif dan Sasori yang masih terlalu lugu, akhirnya mereka pun menjalin asmara setelah acara pencarian jodoh tersebut.

Cuit..cuit...

Lain dengan...

Kakuzu.

Kakuzu mendapatkan seorang wanita tua yang merupakan rentenir seantero negara angin.

Dia adalah nenek Chiyo.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan diriku Kakuzu?" Tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" jawab Kakuzu dengan penuh penyesalan

Di dalam hatinya Kakuzu berkata..

'Parfum yang lu pake nih wangi duit nek, makanya gue mau am lu. Amit-amit dah kalo emang bener iya lu jadi pasangan gue.'

Kakuzu pun melanjutkan kisah asmaranya.

Hidan berpasangan dengan anak seorang pendeta yang bernama Putri Rouran.

Kali ini Hidan benar-benar terpesona dengan putri Rouran itu.

Hidan tak henti-hentinya membelai rambut merah nan panjang sang putri Rouran.

'Sepertinya usaha gue membuahkan hasil yang baik nih.' bisik Hidan dalam hati

Kisame berpasangan dengan Mei Terumni, anak seorang juragan ikan di Kirigakure.

Mereka bertemu disaat acara ajang pencarian jodoh yang di adakan Konoha.

Kisame sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Mei.

Tapi hatinya selalu berdebar saat berhadapan dengan ayah Mei.

Tiap Kisame mengapel ke rumah Mei selalu sang ayah Mei memasang logo "Siap Lelang" di punggung Kisame.

Dia pun berceloteh.

'Duh mentang-mentang tukang ikan, gue juga mau ikut dilelang juga. Parah bener bapak satu ini.

Anaknya si cantik, suka bau badan gue lagi yang mirip ikan dipelelangan. Tapi ngeliat bapaknya kagak nahan. Lebih serem dari muka gue sendiri.' Ucap Kisame membatin.

Itachi, sosok pria yang satu ini banyak yang memilihnya menjadi pasangan. Tapi sayang tidak ada satu pun wanita yang di pilih Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang...

"Nii san..!" Teriak Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya.

Itachi pun menoleh.

"Sasuke..." ucap Itachi

"Nii san aku liat kau di ajang pencarian jodoh, kenapa tidak ada satupun wanita yang kau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke.

Lalu kemudian Itachi menjawab.

"Sasuke, aku takut memilih salah satu diantara mereka." Jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa Nii san?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung.

"Kalau aku memilih salah satu diantara mereka, nanti authornya marah kepadaku. Dan bisa-bisa namaku dihapus dari fanfic ini" cerita Itachi.

Sasuke hanya bingung mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

" ?.?.!.?.?.!.?.? "

Deidara.

Kali ini Deidara merasa gembira, dia berpasangan dengan wanita yang memang sudah diincarnya semenjak dari awal saat ajang cari jodoh.

Dia adalah Haku.

(Ssst...Deidara gak tau Haku sebenarnya seorang pria).

Deidara pun melanjutkan ngedate dengan Haku setelah acara itu selesai dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Pain mendapatkan seorang wanita anak pemilik usaha Tato terkenal di Konoha.

Yaitu Uzumaki Karin

"Sayang, kau mau menambah tindik di leher yah?"tanya Karin dengan mesranya.

Pain hanya mengangguk.

Karin pun menyuruh pelayan nya menindik Pain.

Tapi sebelumnya, Pain meminta di gambarkan Tato Komodo di dadanya.

Kemudian...

"Apaan ini mbak kok malah kaya cicek sih, kecil banget." Ucap Pain.

Lalu sang pelayan menghapus tato cicek dari dada Pain. Dia menggambar ulang.

Ternyata malah jadi bentuk tokek.

"Kok gini sih mbak, gak jadi-jadi komodonya. Gimanalah" Pain berkeluh kesah.

"Maaf mas, habis mereka pada mirip-mirip sih, jadi saya malah nato beginian" ucap pelayan Karin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ya udah kalo gitu, tindik lagi aja leher saya mbak" sahut Pain.

Pelayan toko tidak menyahut perkataan Pain. Karena curiga Pain pun menengok kebelakang.

Dan dia melihat...

"Ya ampun...mbakk... kenapa!?" Tanya Pain yang khawatir melihat pelayan nya pingsan.

Ternyata pelayan Karin phobia jarum suntik dan darah.

Weleh-weleh... Ada-ada aja.

Lain dengan Konan dan Nagato, mereka pulang tidak membawa pasangan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Hahhh..." Nagato menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah kita yang tidak terpilih jangan sedih gitu." ucap Konan.

"Kesel aja gue Kon, gue milih cewek itu. Malah cewek itu milih cowok laen. Eh cowoknya malah milih gue. Gimana lah, gak waras bener acara tuh!" curhat Nagato.

Konan hanya tertawa kecil

"Namanya juga hiburan Nagato..." Konan menenangkan.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Terlihatlah oleh mereka Tobi dan Zetsu sedang menonton tv.

Nagato pun menyapanya.

"Euy Tobi. Kok gak ikutan acara cari jodoh?" Tanya Nagato.

Tobi pun menoleh melihat senpainya pulang.

"Gak ah senpai, Tobi kan masih kecil. Takut ikut acara begituan.." sahut Tobi.

"Ya kan cuma mainan aja Tobi" ucap Konan.

"Tobi mah gak mau main-main senpai. Tobi mah mau serius, Tobi kan anak baik" sahut Tobi.

Zetsu yang mendengarnya ikut menimbrung pembicaraan.

"Senpai, kalo Tobi ikut, Zetsu sendirian di rumah" ucap Zetsu.

"Ya gak papa lah. Sekali-kali. Daripada kamu orang dibilang pasangan gak waras. Berdua melulu" sahut Nagato sambil meneguk segelas air putih di dapur.

"Tobi anak baik senpai, bukan anak gak waras" ucap Tobi menekankan dirinya anak baik.

"Au ah gelap" sahut Nagato sambil berlalu.

Para anggota Akatsuki melanjutkan kisah asamaranya.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, mereka berkumpul bersama.

Mereka saling bercerita dan berkeluh kesah atas dampak ajang pencarian jodoh tersebut.

"Hiks...hiks..." Deidara bersedih

"Napa lu Dei, kok sedih gitu.." tanya Nagato.

"Gue ketipu ama Haku Nag" jawab Deidara

"Ketipu gimna maksud lu?" Tanya Nagato lebih lanjut.

"Gue kan jalan ya ama Haku, terus kita orang frenchkiss. Gak taunya dia laki-laki. Padahal gue udah sayang sama dia"cerita Deidara.

"Senpai tau darimana Haku itu cowok?" Tanya Tobi.

Kemarin enggak sengaja dia jatuh di atas badan gue, dada dia kepegang gue Tob. Kok rata fikir gue dalam hati, tapi gue masih diem aja.

Pas frenchkiss kok ada yang nyembul dari bawah Haku. Pas gue pegang ternyata batang dia. Duh nasib..nasib..." jawab Deidara yang merana merenungi nasibnya.

Zetsu tertawa mendengar cerita Deidara. Deidara melirik ke arah Zetsu.

"Kenapa lu ketawa-tawa Zet?" Tanya Deidara kepada Zetsu.

"Senpai lucu ih, ngomongin batang. Kaya cangkang Zetsu berarti ya senpai batangnya Haku?" Jawab Zetsu sambil nyengir.

"Ya bedalah batang Zetsu ama batang Haku mah. Batang Haku mah lurus, kalo Zetsu kan bercabang kemana-mana" sahut Itachi.

Deidara hanya melamun, merenungi nasibnya yang tidak kunjung bahagia.

"Lah, lu kenapa Sor. Kok diem aja?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasori hanya melamun kemudian membuka jubah akatsuki dan baju dalamannya.

Seketika itu juga para anggota melotot melihat yang ada di tubuh Sasori.

"Buset dah, itu cap banyak amat di badan lu Sor!" Hidan kaget.

"Gila bener Tsunade, nyipok ampe kemana-mana" sahut Pain.

"Weh enak nih..." ejek Itachi sambil nyengir.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas..

"Apanya yang enak. Nyesek gue, tiap hari ngeladenin dia. Keperjakaan gue dah diambil ama dia. Lama-lama karena gak kuat ngeladenin, gue putusin aja lah si Tsunade" cerita Sasori.

Para anggota saling melirik. Sedangkan Tobi mendengarkan dengan serius sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

Tiba-tiba Hidan nyeletuk..

"Weits, kalo perjaka lu udah diambil berarti lu juga ambil perawan dia donk Sor?" Tanya Hidan mendetail.

"Apaan perawan, tante-tante malah iya" jawab Sasori dengan kesal.

Hidan terkekeh lalu berkata.

"Oii pada gak bener kamu orang tuh dapetnya, kaya gue donk..." ucap Hidan sambil membenarkan kerah baju Akatsukinya.

"Emang lu kenapa Dan?" Tanya Kisame.

Hidan tersenyum-senyum...

"Sinting lu yah, kita orang lagi berkabung. Lu malah senyum-senyum gitu." ucap Deidara.

Hidan pun berkata.

"Gak gitu sob, mungkin gue paling beruntung di banding lu semua, karena gue dapetny cewek cantik, langsing.W O W lah" sahut Hidan dengan bangganya.

"Kok lu bisa yakin gitu Dan?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ya jelaslah, Kakuzu dapetnya nenek-nenek peyot. Kisame dapet cewek cantik tapi muka bapaknya mengerikan lebih ngeri dari mukanya Kisame sendiri. Sedangkan Pain..." ucapan Hidan terputus

"Mau ngomongin gue apa Dan?" Tanya Pain melihat ke arah Hidan.

Hidan tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya, karena takut di jutsu Pain.

Konan yang mendengarkannya menghela nafas panjang...

"Sudahlah, namanya juga sebatas hiburan. Gak usah kalian fikirin. Nanti lama-lama juga udahan sendiri" ucap Konan sambil berlalu.

Pain pun mengikuti Konan, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin dijelaskan.

Dan yang lain hanya berkumpul sambil duduk.

"Jadi kelanjutan senpai-senpai gimana?" Tanya Tobi yang polos.

"Kita orang mending jadi jomblo akut ajalah Tob.." jawab Kisame

"Nah lu anteng aja, gak cari cewek Tobi?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Ntar lah, tunggu Tobi gede dulu senpai.." jawab Tobi dengan polos

"Lah lu kapan gedenya Tobi kalo gak pernah diasah mah?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hmmmm..." Tobi berfikir...

"Huh lama, mending gue tidur." sahut Sasori meninggalkan Tobi dan yang lain.

Kakuzu, Hidan dan Kisame pun ikut.

Tobi melihat Deidara.

"Senpai, perjaka ama perawan itu apa yah?" Tanya Tobi dengan lugunya.

Alis Deidara naik-naik sendiri.

"Tanya aja ama Itachi, gue mau muntah dulu ngeluarin isi perut nih karena abis kissing ma laki-laki" jawab Deidara seraya meninggalkan Tobi.

Tinggal tersisa Itachi, Tobi dan Zetsu.

Itachi hanya duduk santai diantara mereka.

"Senpai Itachi...kasih tau Tobi donk." Tobi penasaran dengan pertanyaannya.

"Lu mau tau tobi?" Tanya Itachi.

Tobi hanya mengangguk. Itachi lalu menjawab pertanyaan Tobi.

"Besok pagi lu urut biji yang kata lu itu. Ntar dia keluar air. Kalo keluar air namanya udah gak perjaka. Sedang kan masukin air ke dalam cewek berarti ceweknya udah gak perawan. Dengan kata lain mereka saling bermain air" Itachi mencoba menjelaskan.

Tobi pun mengangguk.

"Oh...berarti kalo main air berarti gak ITU lagi ya senpai?" Tanya Tobi lagi

"Iyah" jawab Itachi seraya meninggalkan Tobi.

Tobi pun berbicara kepada Zetsu.

"Zetsu, mulai sekarang Zetsu gak akan Tobi siram lagi pake air. Nanti Zetsu gak perawan." Bisik Tobi kepada Zetsu.

Zetsu hanya bingung...

.

.

.

..the end..


	12. Akatsuki Pergi ke Mall

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 12 Akatsuki Pergi ke Mall.

.

.

Cuaca panas membuat para anggota Akatsuki bergantian memakai kipas.

Kipas itu hanya ada satu dan anggota Akatsuki ada sebelas orang.

Yang paling bawel di antara mereka adalah Hidan.

Hidan sosok anggota Akatsuki yang selalu merasakan kepanasan sehingga dia tidak pernah memakai baju dalaman.

Hanya jubah Akatsukinya saja yang menutupi dadanya yang bidang itu.

"Oiii... cepetlah bawa kesini kipas itu, panas banget nih" ucap Hidan kepada Tobi yang sedang memegang kipas.

"Senpai, Tobi baru aja pegang masa mau langsung kasih senpai sih. Kipas aja belum dipake" sanggah Tobi si anak baik.

"Teme! Lu tadi udah make kipasnya gantian napa." Ucap Itachi.

"Oii..oiii... cuaca panas banget nih gak tahan gue." Sahut Hidan sambil mengipas dirinya dengan jubahnya sendiri.

Mereka berada di depan pintu lantai satu yang sedang mencari angin tapi masih saja terasa panas. Padahal dibelakang mereka banyak pepohonan. Tapi entah mengapa hari itu sang matahari sangat terik membakar kulit.

"Dah gini aja, kita pergi ke mall aja yuk. Disana kan banyak AC pasti dingin" Sasori mengeluarkan idenya.

Akhirnya tanpa banyak perlawanan mereka setuju untuk pergi ke mall.

Kemudian...

Dengan Kamui Tobi, mereka tibalah di Mall Tokyo.

Sesuatu pun terjadi disana.

.

.

.

Di mall...

"Wuuiiihhh...ademnya..." ucap Hidan sambil membiarkan dadanya yang bidang terlihat.

Hidan terbiasa tidak mengancingi atasan jubah Akatsukinya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki mall yang ada di kota Tokyo tersebut.

Mata mereka tak henti takjub akan megahnya mall yang mereka kunjungi.

Kakuzu yang berada di samping Hidan sedang berhayal dalam imajinasinya.

"Andai gue yang punya ini mall, pasti duit gue tambah banyak ya.." khayalan Kakuzu.

Lamunan Kakuzu itu terhenti saat Zetsu menabrak Kakuzu.

"Brakkk! Buugh!"

Zetsu tak sengaja menabrak Kakuzu.

"Oiii Teme! Lu kagak liat badan gue segede ini apa hah?!" Kakuzu marah dan melototkan matanya.

"Aduuhhh..." ucap Zetsu yang cangkangnya sakit terkena badan Kakuzu.

"Maaf senpai, kami tidak sengaja." ucap Tobi memelas sambil membantu Zetsu bangun dari jatuhnya.

Tobi dan Zetsu bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam mall.

Saat itu Tobi yang mengejar Zetsu, tapi sayang Zetsu tidak melihat Kakuzu sehingga menabraknya.

"Kalian ini, jangan kejar-kejaran di dalam mall Tobi. Begitu kan akhirnya..." sahut Konan.

"Ya kalo mereka kejar-kejaran di taman bunga itu namanya lagi maen kuch kuch hota hai Konan" Sasori ikut menimpali perkataan Konan.

"Tobi emang begitu orangnya, gak dimana-mana aktif terus dia. Kalo ada aja yang jualan remote. Pasti udah gue pause tuh anak" ucap Deidara yang ikut kesal.

"Si Itachi kan punya genjutsu Dei." Sahut Kisame.

"Tobi mah susah di genjutsu Kisame, dia keburu lari pake kamuinya itu. Lagipula gue ama dia sama-sama punya Sharingan dan Mangekyo. Satu-satunya cara yah cuma ameterasu yang mempan ke dia" Itachi mencoba menerangkan.

"Udahlah, kalian ini ngomong apaan. Mending kita ke toserba aja beli alat mandi kita" Pain menengahi.

Akhirnya mereka menuju toserba yang ada di dalam mall itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Akatsuki terlihat berbaris, mereka mengantri untuk membayar di kasir.

Tobi yang sudah dahulu membayar membuka kembali barang belanjaannya.

Dia berjongkok membelakangi anggota Akatsuki yang sedang mengantri.

"Aduh, sempak Tobi mana yah. Kok gak ada sih!" Ucap Tobi sambil mencari-cari celana dalamnya di kantong belanjaan.

"Padahal perasaan Tobi tadi udah dibeli deh" Tobi berucap sambil berfikir.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya bengong melihat tingkah Tobi yang grasak grusuk.

Tobi pun memeriksa belanjaan anggota yang lain. Kali-kali sempak yang Tobi beli ada di salah satu keranjang belanja mereka.

Tobi mencari-cari.

"Apaan sih lu Tobi bikin rungsep gue aja, minggir lu!" ucap Deidara yang risih keranjang belanjaannya diperiksa oleh Tobi.

Tobi si anak baik tidak putus asa dia memeriksa keranjang yang lain. Saat itu giliran Deidara yang membayar.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

"Biar saya aja yang membayar mbak, ini..." ucap pria berbaju hijau di samping Deidara sambil memberikan Atm debit nya.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya hanya melirik Deidara. Membiarkan Maito Guy mendekati pria berambut kuning terkuncir itu.

Kemudian...

Setelah anggota Akatsuki selesai membayar mereka berkeliling mengitari dan berjalan-jalan di dalam mall itu.

Lain dengan Deidara.

"Mmm...aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini Dara" ucap Maito Guy sambil malu-malu menatap Deidara

Deidara dan Guy sedang minum jus di salah satu cafe yang ada di mall.

Tampak keraguan di hati Deidara.

"Entahlah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku kagum, ngefans atau apa gitu yang sejenisnya." ucap Guy sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Deidara memandangi Guy. Alisnya naik-naik sendiri. Menahan jijik di hati.

"Maukah besok kita berjalan bersama lagi?" Tanya Guy.

Deidara kaget dan tersedak jus yang diminumnya.

"Uhuuukk!"

Nafas Deidara seakan berubah bentuk menjadi padat, serasa berat udara dihirupnya.

Melihat Deidara yang tersedak Guy mengambilkan tisue dan mengelap serpihan jus yang menempel di bibir Deidara.

Deidara makin tak karuan..

'Duh, nih orang gak tau apa yah kalo gue ini laki-laki.' bisik Deidara di dalam hati.

Guy meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Dara, kau sungguh cantik. Dan kulitmu begitu halus.." ucap Guy sambil memegang tangan Deidara yang berada di atas meja.

Rasanya saat itu Deidara ingin segera kabur dari kafe itu. Dia memenuhi ajakan Guy hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena belanjaannya telah dibayarkan oleh Guy.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Senpai...senpai...!" Teriak Tobi dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

Tobi datang bersama Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Mereka ingin mengajak pulang.

'Hahh... untung mereka datang, kalo enggak bisa mati berdiri gue disini..'Deidara berbisik dalam hati.

Guy yang melihat anggota Akatsuki lainnya sudah datang berpamitan kepada Deidara.

"Dara, besok kau ku jemput yah." Guy berpesan sambil meninggalkan Deidara.

Saat itu juga setelah Guy pergi...

"Ciee...ciiee... yang abis dibayarin belanjaannya..." ledek Hidan.

"Sering-sering aja Dei, bisa ngehemat pengeluaran Akatsuki kalo lu dibayarin terus mah" ucap Kakuzu.

Deidara hanya diam tak menghiraukan ledekan teman-temannya itu.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan Kamui Tobi.

.

.

.

Di rumah Akatsuki.

Mereka berkumpul membuka dan memeriksa belanjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba...

"Oii.. ini sempak siapalah warna ijo di belanjaan gue!" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjukkan celana dalam yang dia maksud.

Saat Tobi memeriksa belanjaan Itachi, Itachi menggenjutsu Tobi jadi warna hijau yang Tobi lihat berubah menjadi warna pink.

Karena Itachi juga membeli celana dalam yang berwarna pink.

#pokauthor

Sontak Tobi menghampiri Itachi dan mengambil celana dalam itu.

"Ih senpai, ini kan sempak Tobi. Kok ada di senpai Itachi sih" tanya Tobi yang terheran.

"Mana gue tau, masuk sendiri kali ke belanjaan gue" jawab Itachi.

"Tuh senpai kok beli sempak warna pink sih?" Tanya Tobi lagi sambil melihat-lihat celana dalam yang Itachi beli.

"Itachi mah misterius mukanya aja Tobi, hatinya mah sebenernya girly" sahut Kisame.

"Dah lu diem Kisame, gue jadiin ikan bakar juga ntar lu!" Ancam Itachi.

"Weh, Itachi mah maennya ameterasuan. Ngeri weh!" Celetuk Nagato.

"Sudah-sudah beresi barang belanjaan kalian dan taro di tempatnya" ucap Konan menutup pertengkaran.

.

.

.

...the end...


	13. Akatsuki Menang Undian

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR.

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 13 Akatsuki Menang Undian

.

Pagi itu, di kala burung-burung bernyanyi mengiringi perjalanan sang mentari. Terlihat Tobi si anak baik sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Zetsu di halaman depan rumah Akatsuki.

"Berpelukan..."

Ucap keduanya setelah salah satu tertangkap mengikuti gaya ucapan teletubbies.

Sementara di teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

Terlihat Deidara sedang melamun melihat kegembiraan Tobi dan Zetsu yang sedang bermain. Sesekali terdengar hela nafasnya yang berat.

"Haaahhh..."Deidara menopang dagunya, ia melamun melihat Tobi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Duarrrr!"

Hidan mengagetkan Deidara dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Deidara terjatuh ke bawah.

Hidan tertawa, ia tak menyadari tindakannya dapat mencelakai temannya. Tetapi untung saja Deidara tidak jadi terjatuh karena ia dengan cepat membuat burung terbangnya dari jutsu yang ia punya. Deidara pun kembali ke teras atap dengan menaiki burungnya.

Sementara itu Tobi dan Zetsu berceloteh melihat burung terbang milik Deidara.

"Eeehhh.. itu kan punya senpai Dei ya Zetsu.." ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk burung terbang Deidara

Zetsu pun melihatnya.

"Ia Tobi san, senpai Dei juga terlihat sedang menaiki burungnya.." sahut Zetsu yang ikut melihat ke atas

Tobi berfikir, tak lama ia melihat Hidan yang muncul sambil tertawa dari teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain petak umpet ya.." ucap Tobi sambil berfikir

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutin aja yuk mainnya.." sahut Zetsu yang tidak memperdulikan

Mereka pun berpelukan, Tobi dan Zetsu saling menyayangi.

"Tobi dan Zetsu saling menyayangi.." ucap Tinky Wingky, Dipsy, Lala dan Pooh bersamaan.

Lho kok ada Teletubbies thor?

(Author senyum-senyum aja)

Kembali ke Deidara dan Hidan. Deidara datang bersama burung terbangnya, ia melihat Hidan sedang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya..

"Kutu kupret lu ya Dan! Ngagetin gue aja bisanya!" Seru Deidara sembari turun dari burung terbangnya.

Deidara pun melepaskan jutsunya. Hidan masih tertawa. Karena kesal Deidara membuat lalat peledak yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mulut Hidan yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Seni adalah ledakkan...Katsu!" Deidara meledakkan lalat yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Hidan.

"Boomb!"

Seketika itu juga Hidan terdiam, ia merasa gigi-giginya bergoyang dangdut.

(Ooaalah..., gigi aja bisa goyang thor. Yuk rame-rame Katsu authornya)

#Katsu!

(Duh Author nya pada perong gini mukanya kena Katsu, hehehe)

Ikan cucut ketemu pari. Lanjut yuuuk marii...

Sekarang gantian Deidara yang tertawa. Hidan kesal melihat Deidara.

"Woyy teme! Lu diem-diem makan dalem ya Dei!" Ucap Hidan yang kesal di Katsu Deidara

Deidara berhenti tertawa.

"Ya lu juga ngeselin, udah tau gue lagi duduk di pinggir teras malah lu kagetin. Ya jatoh lah gue kebawah." jawab Deidara membela diri

"Yang namanya jatoh mah ke bawah Dei, kalo terbang baru ke atas" ucap Hidan sambil mengurut-ngurut rahang pipi nya.

"Emang ada apaan lu kesini Dan?" Tanya Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Gue mau curhat Dei.." jawab Hidan

"Emangnya curhat apaan Dan?" Tanya Deidara lagi

Hidan pun menceritakan kepada Deidara..

"Gue abis putus Dei dari putri Rouran.." Hidan berkata lirih

"Haduh, lu cerita tentang begituan ama gue. Salah orang lu Dan.." Deidara menolak secara halus

"Terus gue harus cerita ama siapa?" Tanya Hidan yang tiba-tiba sedih

"Kita cari Pain aja, ntar lu cerita dah ama dia ya. Gue mah kapok ama cinta Dan. Setelah gue ketipu ama si Haku.." Deidara jadi balik curhat ke Hidan

Mereka pun mencari Pain bersama.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian...

"Tinn...tinn...!"

Bunyi suara klakson mobil yang datang ke kediaman Akatsuki. Tobi dan Zetsu yang sedang berada di luar menghampiri mobil tersebut.

"Permisi mas, saya dari Tokyo Mall ingin mengantarkan ini.." ucap sang kurir

Kurir tersebut mengeluarkan mobil dari truk pengangkutnya. Anggota yang lain datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apaan ini ya?" Tanya Pain yang datang bersama Hidan dan Deidara

"Maaf mas, saya cuma disuruh mengantarkan hadiah ini untuk Akatsuki." sang kurir menunjukkan mobil yang dibawanya.

Pain terbingung-bingung, lalu dia pun menanda tangani surat pesanan diterima. Sang kurir kemudian melaju pergi. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain terheran-heran dengan sesuatu yang mereka dapatkan.

"Ini gimana cara bawa nya yah?" Tanya Itachi yang bingung sambil melihat-lihat mobil yang ada di depannya.

"Kita kok bisa dapet sih?" Tanya Konan yang juga terheran.

Sementara itu Tobi seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Senpai, coba liat kopian tanda terimanya.." ucap Tobi si anak baik

Tobi pun membaca perlahan-lahan dan kemudian dia berteriak.

"Yeeeaaayyyyyy!" Teriak Tobi

"Nape lu Tob, riang banget?" Tanya Sasori

"Lihat nih senpai..." ucap Tobi sambil menunjukkan kopian tanda terima

" Pemenang Undian Tokyo Mall." Sasori mengeja

Tobi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Perasaan waktu kita ke mall kita gak ngapa-ngapain deh." ucap Kakuzu sambil berfikir

Mereka semua pada bingung walaupun sebenarnya mereka senang mendapat hadiah undian tapi mereka juga terheran bagaimana bisa Akatsuki mendapatkan sebuah mobil.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, setelah sarapan pagi..

"Chi, kayak nya itu mobil yang lu dapet deh." Kisame mengingat-ingat sesuatu

"Kok bisa Itachi yang dapet?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Soalnya waktu belanja ke mall si Itachi dapat kupon undian karena dia membeli sempaknya yang berwarna pink." Kisame coba menjelaskan

"Udah sinting tah lu Kisame, masa gara-gara beli sempak dapat mobil!" sahut Hidan

"Mungkin emang bener si Kisame Dan.." Nagato membela Kisame

Itachi mengingat-ingat..

Sementara di halaman rumah Akatsuki.

Diam-diam Tobi si anak baik mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam mobil yang di menangkan Itachi. Ia berdua bersama Zetsu.

"Sssttt... jangan berisik Zetsu.." Tobi menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Mereka pun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Zetsu mengambil kunci dengan jutsu menembus tanahnya. Sehingga kunci menjadi mudah diambil yang saat itu berada di lantai tiga.

Akhirnya Tobi mengajak Zetsu berjalan-jalan dengan mobil baru itu.

Diperjalanan...

"Yeayy...Tobi bisa bawa mobil ini Zetsu.." ucap Tobi riang kepada Zetsu yang duduk di sampingnya

Entah dari mana Tobi dapat mengendari mobil itu, sayangnya Tobi tidak bisa berbelok. Ia mengendarai mobilnya hanya dapat berjalan lurus ke -tiba mobil yang dibawa Tobi menabrak pohon yang berada di depannya.

"Brakkk!"

Mobil itu berguling lalu masuk ke dalam sungai yang dekat dengan jalan yang di lalui mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Aduh..., Tobi kembung amat ya.." ucap Tobi sambil memegang perutnya.

Tobi pun membuka topengnya, lalu mengeluarkan air sungai yang banyak terminum olehnya saat tenggelam di sungai bersama Zetsu dan mobilnya.

Sementara itu Zetsu terlihat sedang kekenyangan.

"Kayaknya gue gak perlu minum air selama seminggu nih, karena udah kenyang minumin air sungai.." ucap Zetsu yang sedang terlentang di atas rerumputan di pinggir sungai.

Mereka tenggelam di sungai itu bersama mobilnya. Untung saja Tobi bergerak cepat dengan mengkamui diri mereka. Sehingga mereka tidak ikut tenggelam, hanya menelan beberapa liter air sungai saat mereka mencoba menyelamatkan diri.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah Akatsuki.

Di rumah Akatsuki...

"Dari mana lu bocah, basah-basahan kayak gitu?" Tanya Deidara yang sedang berkumpul bersama anggota yang lainnya.

Tobi pun diam, karena masih merasa mual akibat air sungai yang ia telan.

"Maaf senpai Dei, kami habis tenggelam di sungai.." sahut Zetsu

Deidara menaikkan alisnya karena curiga.

"Lu orang bawa kemana mobilnya si Itachi?" Tanya Pain

Seketika itu juga Tobi dan Zetsu terdiam, mereka merasa bersalah.

Itachi memenangkan undian mobil dari kupon undian yang ia isi, tapi yang memasukkan ke dalam kotak undiannya adalah Tobi. Sehingga Tobi merasa bersalah karena telah menenggelamkan mobil yang di dapat Itachi.

"Maafkan kami senpai, tadi Tobi ajak Zetsu jalan-jalan pake mobilnya senpai Itachi, gak taunya..." ucapan Tobi terputus

Terlihat Itachi yang mengurut-urut keningnya karena pusing.

"Jadi itu mobil tenggelam ya Zet?" Tanya Sasori

Zetsu hanya mengangguk. Kisame melemparkan si Samehada ke arah Zetsu.

"Brugh!"

"Ngomong ama gue, lu mau gue potong apa gue rebus?" Tanya Kisame kepada Zetsu

Zetsu pun menangis, Tobi yang melihat Zetsu menangis juga ikut menangis. Akhirnya Tobi dan Zetsu menangis bersama.

"Huaaa..huaaa..."

"Hadeh-hadeh..." Hidan memijit dahinya

"Gimana nih Itachi, mobil lu tenggelam di sungai karena ulah nih bocah!" tanya Painsi ketua Akatsuki

"Ya, udah lah mau diapain. Belum rezeki gue kali Pain, toh Tobi juga yang masukkin kedalam kotak undiannya." Sahut Itachi

"Chi, lu minta tolong Sasuke aja buat nyari mobil lu yang tenggelam.." Nagato memberi saran

"Gimana caranya Sasuke bisa nyari mobilnya Itachi di dalam sungai Nag?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Si Sasuke kan punya si Manda, uler nya itu. Dia kan bisa nyari ampe dasar laut. Kalo sungai mah kecil lah, gak dalem." sahut Nagato memaparkan

"Jadi maksud lu, mobilnya Itachi di telen ulernya Sasuke gitu Nag, terus sampai di pinggir sungai dikeluarin dari dalam perutnya?" Tanya Deidara

Nagato hanya mengangguk. Mereka berfikir termasuk Itachi, sementara Zetsu dan Tobi masih menangis sambil berpelukkan.

"Hei Tobi, Zetsu diem gak lu. Ntar gue jadiin kurban juga buat si Jashin!" Hidan mengancam

Akhirnyan Tobi dan Zetsu pun diam, mereka lalu memghampiri Itachi.

"Maafkan kami ya senpai Itachi.." ucap mereka berdua sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Ishh, paan sih kamu orang. Minggir dari gue!" Pinta Itachi

"Gak mau.., kita gak mau lepasin pelukan kita sebelum senpai Itachi maafin." Ucap Tobi

Itachi pun punya ide.

"Lu mau gue maafin?" Tanya Itachi

Tobi mengangguk.

"Buka topeng lu dan cium gue" ucap Itachi sambil memoyongkan bibirnya ke arah Tobi si anak baik..

"Deggg!" Tobi melepaskan pelukannya dari Itachi

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya melihati mereka berdua. Sementara Zetsu sudah kabur masuk ke dalam tanah mendengar Itachi berkata demikian. Tobi pun mundur seribu langkah dari hadapan Itachi.

"Lebih baik ameterasu Tobi aja senpai Itachi, dari pada suruh Tobi nyium bibir senpai..." ucap Tobi sambil berlari

"Blushh!"

Tobi lari dengan kencangnya.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain tertawa melihat ulah mereka.

"Hahaha, ada-ada aja lu Chi.." ucap Kisame

"Geli itu dia ngeliat bibir lu monyong-monyong minta di cium.." sahut Hidan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

The end


	14. Kompetisi Helloween

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 14 Kompetisi Helloween

.

.

Sore hari, tumben-tumbenan sang senpai berambut kuning terkuncir mengajak Tobi menyore berkeliling desa. Ajakannya disambut hangat oleh Tobi yang sudah lama menginginkan jalan berdua dengan senpainya itu..

"Ayo cepet Tobi, lu lama banget lah.." Deidara sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu lantai satu

"Bentar senpai, Tobi nyuapin Zetsu makan sore dulu..!" jerit Tobi dari lantai dua

Karena kesal, Deidara menghampiri Tobi.

"Woy Tobi, Zetsu dah gede ngapain lu suapin dia segala. Dia kan bisa makan sendiri. Jangan-jangan lu susuin dia juga ya?!" Ledek Deidara dengan kesal

Karena mendengar senpainya mulai marah. Akhirnya Tobi menyuruh Zetsu makan sendiri.

"Zetsu, Tobi mau temenin senpai Dei dulu ya. Zetsu makan sendiri dulu.." bisik Tobi kepada Zetsu

Akhirnya Tobi pun pergi menyore bersama Deidara.

Diperjalanan...

"Senpai, nyusuin itu apa ya?" Tanya Tobi yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Deidara yang tadi

Deidara berbisik dalam hatinya.

'Duh ini anak, gak bisa dikasih kata-kata baru, langsung aja di tanyain ama dia. Mendokusai. Oh Tuhan.. aku ini salah ngajak orang apa ya..?'Deidara berbisik di dalam hatinya sambil melihati Tobi.

"Senpai, ko senpai diem?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya

Deidara akhirnya menjawab.

"Lu liat sapinya si Hidan aja Tobi, induk sapi ngasih susu ke anak-anaknya gimana. Nah itu yang namanya nyusuin kogoyaro!" Jawab Deidara dengan nada sedikit kesal

Akhirnya Tobi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti. Padahal mah tidak. :D hehehe...

20 menit kemudian...

Tobi dan Deidara tiba di kantor Hokage. Disana penuh sesak khalayak ramai. Tobi si anak baik berusaha mencari tahu ada apa dengan keramaian tersebut. Sementara Deidara hanya menunggu di luar.

Akhirnya dengan badan gesitnya ia mendapatkan beberapa formulir..

"Senpai..senpai..., hare-hare!" Ucap Tobi sambil menunjukkan formulir ke Deidara

Deidara melihat formulir yang diberikan Tobi.

"Lu mau ikutan ini Tobi?" Tanya Deidara

Tobi hanya mengangguk, akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah Akatsuki dengan burung terbang buatan Deidara.

.

.

.

Malam harinya selepas makan malam, Akatsuki semuanya berkumpul..

"Yang beneran ini pesta Helloween?" Tanya Hidan mengawali

"Iya senpai, ikutan yuk. Hadiahnya lumayan.." rayu Tobi dengan riangnya

"Gimana menurut lu Pain?" Tanya Kisame

"Gue terserah lu orang aja dah, kalo mau ikut ayok gak ikut juga gak papa." Jawab Pain datar

"Gak mama nya senpai Konan ya senpai Pain, hihihi.." Tobi geli sendiri.

Anggota yang lain tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tobi.

"Gini aja kita bagi tugas dalam ikut lomba ini, jangan semua ikutan ngabisin biaya aja. Iyah kalo menang, kalo enggak rugi kita." Ucap Kakuzu

"Jadi maksud gue yang berpotensi agak serem ajalah yang ikut lomba ini" Kakuzu memberi saran

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain menyetujuinya.

Akhirnya...

.

.

.

Tibalah waktu perlombaan...

"Dan, lu yakin pake keabadian lu ngikutin lomba ini?" Tanya Kakuzu yang berada di samping nya

"Iya gak apa-apa, gue pake jutsu aja lah biar serem bener kelihatannya.." jawab Hidan dengan kalem

Akhirnya Hidan memakai jutsu nya dengan memisahkan anggota tubuhnya dan berjalan mengikuti kontes Helloween di atas panggung.

Di kursi para juri...

Para juri ketakutan saat melihat kepala Hidan terpisah dari badannya tetapi masih dapat berjalan di atas panggung. Para penonton pun hampir-hampir pingsan karenanya.

Kemudian giliran Zetsu.

Zetsu tampil dengan kostum Akatsukinya, yang membedakannya di cangkang Zetsu terdapat bunga-bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, sehingga menutupi wajah Zetsu.

Para juri pun berceloteh.

"Ini mau ikut lomba kostum Helloween apa lomba cheerleaders yah?" Tanya salah satu juri sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Pokk!"

Zetsu pun turun dari atas panggung seusai bergaya.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru naik ke atas panggung dengan kepala ularnya. Semua orang terkejut. Mereka berteriak. Orochimaru pun mendekati dewan juri.

"Bagaimana, apakah kostum ku menyeramkan?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke salah satu juri

"Ii...iya.." jawab juri dengan terbata-bata.

Di kursi para penonton Kakuzu berceloteh dengan Hidan.

"Dan, tuh saingan terberat lu tuh!" ucap Kakuzu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya menunjuk Orochimaru

"Ya elah..., buat sang pengkhianat Akatsuki. Malam ini bakal gue abisin dia!" sahut Hidan

"Buh Dan, itu cuma ada dalam kisah Shippuden. Ini kan beda, jangan lu sama-samain lah. Di sini gak ada peperangan Dan, damai semua kita disini. Iya gak reader?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil melihat kamera yang menyorot mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain.

Di ruangan kontes kue Helloween..

"Wah...bener-bener mengerikan kue nya." ucap dewan juri

Dewan juri terbelalak melihat hasil perlombaan kue helloween. Mereka segan untuk mencicipinya karena bentuk rupanya yang sangat jelek. Sehingga dewan juri menilai dari bentuk kue yang paling bagus dahulu. Dan juri pun mulai menilai kue dari...

Konan.

Konan membuat kue origami yang berbentuk bunga dan hasil rasanya pun enak.

Lanjut ke Kisame.

Kisame membuat kue rasa ikan yang ia buat sendiri dengan sensasi bakar yang dibantu ameterasu Itachi.

"Kayak ada rasa mutung-mutung nya gitu ya.." ucap juri sambil mencicipi kue buatan Kisame

Kisame hanya tersenyum nyengir melihat juri yang memakan kuenya.

Giliran Sasori.

Para dewan juri tidak mau mencicipi kue buatan Sasori karena berbentuk boneka Conjuring.

"Maaf ya, kami nilai saja kue buatan mu.." ucap salah satu juri sambil menahan takut melihat kue buatan Sasori.

Deidara..

"Ini namanya apa ya mas, kok bentuknya kaya bom nuklir?" Tanya juri

"Itu kue bomb bu juri." jawab Deidara datar

"Bisa di makan kah?" Tanya juri lagi

"Jangan bu juri, nanti kue nya meledak gimana?" Deidara balik bertanya

"Maksudnya, saya tidak mengerti..?" juri kebingungan

Deidara lalu menjawab.

"Kue bomb buatan saya terbuat dari tanah liat bu juri, bukan dari tepung. Jadi gak bisa di makan. Kalau di makan saya khawatir bakal meledak di wajah anda." Deidara menjelaskan

Para juri yang melihat kue Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Selanjutnya giliran Tobi..

"Menjijikan sekali kue ini.." ucap salah satu juri

"Mengapa seperti itu bu juri?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya

"Kue ini berbentuk kecoa, saya malas mencicipinya.." jawab juri penilai kue helloween

Tanpa sengaja juri yang lain mengiris kue Tobi yang berukuran besar itu. Saat kue itu terbelah ternyata isinya kecoa semua, dan...

"Aaaaaaaa...!" teriak juri yang berlari ketakutan

Penonton pun ikut menjerit saat kecoa-kecoa dari kue Tobi berhamburan.

"Waduh bagaimana ini?" Tobi kebingungan

Konan, Sasori dan Kisame berusaha meredakan ketakutan. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mengeluarkan jutsu untuk menangkap kecoa-kecoa yang berhamburan di ruangan. Kecoa itu pun lalu memakan kue Deidara yang berada di meja samping Tobi. Deidara yang melihatnya menjadi panik.

"Jangan, jangan sentuh kue nya nanti..." belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan..

"Boooommbbbbb!"

Ledakan terdengar di ruang penjurian kue helloween..

"Teeemmmmeeeeee!" Deidara kesal kepada Tobi.

Wajah Deidara hitam semua karena terkena ledakan kue nya sendiri. Tobi yang melihat Deidara kesal berusaha kabur dari ruangan itu. Tobi pun berlari dengan terbirit-birit..

"Maaafff senpaii...! Bukan salah Tobi...!" Teriak Tobi sambil berlari, dan...

"Katsu!"

Tobi pun terbang menembus atap ruangan..

"Puuuuiiinnnggggggg!"

Suara Tobi terbang..

"Senpaaaaiiiii...!" suara Tobi semakin lama semakin jauh menghilang

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Di rumah Akatsuki, seusai mengikuti lomba helloween. Anggota yang lain tertawa saat melihat Deidara mukanya hitam semua terkena ledakkan kue buatannya..

"Sabar ya Dei, hahaha.." ucap Nagato yang tidak ikut lomba

"Duh cup..cup..kasihan senpainya Tobi. Hahaha.." sahut Pain

Deidara masih bertolak pinggang.

"Kalian senang ya, ngelihat gue jadi perong gini mukanya!" Deidara berucap dengan kesal

"Dei, mau gue tambahin gak biar tambah hitam seluruh badan lu, pake ameterasu gue?" Ledek Itachi

Deidara membuang mukanya.

"Udah si gak apa-apa, setidaknya Hidan menangin lomba kostum terseram. Walaupun lomba kue helloween nya kita semua di diskualifikasi." sahut Kakuzu sambil menahan tawa

"Yah lu enak cuma liatin gue aja Zu" ucap Hidan dengan sinis

"Ya sudah, cepat kau bersihkan badan mu Dei.." pinta Konan kepada Deidara

"Tobi san nya kemana senpai-senpai, kok dia gak ikut kita berkumpul disini?" Tanya Zetsu sambil melepas bunga-bunga Sakura dari cangkang kepalanya

"Paling juga di Katsu ama Deidara." ledek Hidan sambil tertawa.

Deidara tidak memperdulikan ledekan teman-temannya. Ia bergegas mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor.

"Tobi-tobi..., kemarin mobilnya Itachi ditenggelemin. Sekarang mukanya Deidara jadi perong karena ulahnya. Emang dasar Tobi anak baik ya. Ada aja tingkahnya. Hahaha" ucap Nagato yang geli sendiri mengingat ulah Tobi.

Lain dengan Tobi yang berusaha keluar dari semak-semak akibat di katsu Deidara..

"Duh, perasaan Tobi di katsu melulu ih ama senpai Dei.." ucap Tobi yang berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Tobi merasa sedikit pusing akibat terkena jutsu Deidara. Topeng yang dipakai Tobi pun sengaja ia lepaskan. Tobi berjalan pulang ke rumah Akatsuki dengan lemas. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya..

"Obitoo...!" Teriak suara dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

The end


	15. Teman Makan Teman

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rate : T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys..

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 15 Teman Makan Teman

.

.

Halus belaian angin terasa di wajah Tobi. Ia memandangi sosok yang memanggilnya. Dan dengan perlahan sosok itu pun tiba di hadapan Tobi.

"Obito..." senyum manis terpampang di wajah sosok yang memanggilnya. Dia pun mengambil topeng Tobi yang sedang di pegang tangan kirinya.

"Kau menyukai topeng ini ya Obito?" Sosok itu bertanya lagi

Tobi hanya terpana melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Sosok yang telah lama ia cintai, tapi Tobi tidak sempat untuk mengatakannya. Wanita itu pun menyadarkan Tobi dari pandangannya.

"Obito, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya dirinya kembali.

Terlihat raut kebingungan di wajah wanita itu, ia berusaha menarik tangan Tobi agar Tobi mengikutinya. Tobi pun pasrah disaat wanita itu menarik dirinya.

"Mari, ikut denganku..." ucap sang wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Akatsuki..

"Chi lu buat ramen pedes amat lah, ampe dower gini bibir gue." ucap Hidan sambil terus meminum air

"Alah, lu pedes-pedes tapi tewas juga kan ramen di mangkok lu Dan." ejek Deidara

"Emang lu masukin berapa cabenya Chi? Tanya Nagato yang terlihat kepedesan

Itachi pun menjawab.

"Sedikit kok, paling cuma sekiloan lah" jawab Itachi dengan santainya

"Apaaa!?" Sahut mereka serempak

"Lu mau ngebunuh kita orang apa Chi?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang jengkel

"Tau tuh gak sekalian aja batang-batang pohon cabenya lu giling di jadiin satu ama bumbu ramennya" jawab Pain yang ikut kesal

"Niatnya si tadi begitu, tapi kelamaan ntar jadinya" sahut Itachi sambil terkekeh

Tiba-tiba di saat mereka sedang berceloteh terdengar bunyi suara...

"Brut..bbrrruutttt...bruuutt..."Bunyi suara kentut.

Sesaat kemudian...

"Busyet dah bau amat nih kentut, kaya abis makan julang jaling ya!" Ucap Hidan sambil menutup hidungnya

Kakuzu hanya nyengir-nyengir sendiri menahan sesuatu di pantatnya.

"Duh, gue gak tahan lagi gue duluan lah ya ke kamar mandi." ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang perut dan pantatnya

"Oh, jadi yang kentut itu si Kakuzu..." sahut Kisame

"Senpai-senpai, Tobi san kemana ya? Kok dia gak ikut kita makan malam?" Tanya Zetsu yang baru datang

"Gak tau kita orang Zet.." sahut Hidan sambil mencongkel giginya dengan tusuk gigi

"Sebaiknya kalian cari Tobi, nanti dia hilang lagi lho.." ucap Konan menyarankan

"Ya Dei, cari gih si Tobi kan gara-gara lu juga dia gak ada." sahut Pain

Deidara pun tidak dapat berkutik, ia kemudian mencari Tobi dengan meminta Sasori untuk menemaninya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Deidara terkejut melihat yang di lakukan Tobi dengan seorang wanita. Sasori pun mengintip dari balik pohon..

"Udah gede ya itu anak..." ucap Sasori pelan sambil mengintip dari balik pohon

Sementara itu Deidara tampak bersedih melihat Tobi, ia pun bersembunyi di balik pohon di seberang Sasori.

"Tobi, ternyata wajah lu lebih tampan dari Itachi ya..." ucap Deidara sambil menangis karena terkejut melihat wajah Tobi yang sebenarnya

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sementara itu...

"Rin..." ucap Tobi terkesima

Rin pun tersenyum.

"Maaf Obito, aku tidak dapat berlama-lama disini. Ayah dan ibuku mengajak ku pergi ke desa lain. Sampai jumpa ya..." ucap Rin beranjak meninggalkan Tobi

Tobi pun hanya diam terkesima melihat kepergian Rin. Sebelum Rin benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Tobi. Rin kembali mendekati Tobi dan berusaha meraih wajahnya. Dan...

"Cup!" Rin mencium bibir Tobi

"Bye Tobi..." Rin pun pergi dari hadapan Tobi selepas menciumnya

"Arigatou...Rin..." ucap Tobi dengan nada pelan sambil melihat kepergian Rin

Tobi pun kemudian kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di rumah Akatsuki.

"Yang bener lu Sasori?" Tanya Itachi yang sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sasori

"Iya bener ngapain lah gue bohong Chi." jawab Sasori

"Oi Dei, napa lu diem aja dari tadi?" Tanya Kisame yang penasaran

"Mungkin si Deidara terkesima ama wajah aslinya si Tobi Kis" celetuk Sasori

"Kok lu bisa ngomong gitu Sas?" Tanya Pain

Sasori hanya diam saja, tiba-tiba Tobi pun datang...

"Dari mana lu Teme?" Tanya Hidan yang melihat kedatangan Tobi

"Tobi san, tadi senpai Itachi masak ramen lho..." ucap Zetsu dengan riang

Tobi hanya diam saja dia terus berlalu ke kamarnya. Para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya hanya saling melirik melihat perubahan sikap Tobi. Tobi pun masuk ke kamarnya dan menggotong kasurnya menuju teras atap rumah Akatsuki. Dia tidur di teras sambil memandangi bintang-bintang di langit.

"Rin...ai shi teru..." ucap Tobi kemudian ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Esok harinya di rumah Akatsuki...

"Kakashi.." ucap Pain yang kaget ada tamu yang datang pagi-pagi

Pagi itu Kakashi datang ke kediaman Akatsuki.

"Aku ingin bertemu Deidara Pain, apakah dia ada?" Tanya Kakashi

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar di sini." Jawab Pain

Pain pun memanggilkan Deidara, saat itu Deidara baru selesai mandi.

Kemudian...

"Hai, apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Deidara

Deidara hanya diam, saat itu dia melihat Tobi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Cup!"

Deidara mencium Kakashi. Masker wajah Kakashi ditarik Deidara secara tiba-tiba. Melihat itu Tobi tetap tenang dan terus berjalan berpapasan dengan Deidara.

Sementara Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi dan Kisame yang sedang memberi makan ternak-ternaknya seperti terngangah melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Mereka berjalan dengan berjinjit kemudian bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada di halaman rumah Akatsuki. Tak jauh dari depan pintu lantai satu, tempat Kakashi dan Deidara berada. Mereka membentuk sebuah barisan, dari atas Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, dan Kakuzu yang paling bawah. Dan menguping apa yang dilakukan dan dibicarakan Deidara kepada Kakashi.

.

.

.

Di balik pohon...

"Itu tadi gue liat Deidara nyosor kaya bebek soang ya ama Kakashi." celoteh Itachi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon

"He-eh" Hidan mengiyakan sambil tetap menatap Deidara dan Kakashi

"Busyet dah si Dei, udah gak waras kali ya dia itu." sahut Kakuzu

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua Guy melihat Kakashi dan Deidara yang sedang berpelukan.

Guy cepat-cepat menghampiri Kakashi...

"Kakashi, lu nyolong start duluan yah!" Guy jengkel melihat Kakashi dan Deidara berdua-duaan.

Mendengar Guy datang, Deidara melepaskan pelukannya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah Guy.

"Guy, ini salah faham." Ucap Kakashi mengelak perkataan Guy

Guy pun sudah sangat kesal, ia membuka gerbang kelima nya.

Di balik pohon...

"Waduww, apaan itu warna ijo-ijo?" Tanya Hidan yang bingung saat melihat Guy membuka gerbang kelimanya

"Kayak nya gue kenal ama jurus yang satu ini." ucap Kisame sambil mengingat-ingat

Tiba-tiba...

"Bahaya!" Teriak Kisame

Mereka semua bubar dari tempat persembunyiannya...

"Kakashi...!" Guy Geram sekali

Kakashi berusaha tidak melawan akhirnya dia pun mengeluarkan jutsu raikiri nya. Melihat Kakashi dan Guy akan berkelahi, Deidara menjadi panik. Dan...

"Kamui !"Tobi memindahkan Deidara yang hampir terkena jutsu dari Guy dan Kakashi. Karena saat itu Deidara berusaha menghentikan tindakan Guy dan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aduh apaan ini, lepasin!" Ucap Guy yang berusaha melepaskan diri

Badan Guy di selimuti topeng jerami Kakuzu sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Hidan pun membantu menarik badan Guy menjauh dari Kakashi.

Dis sisi Kakashi.

Itachi menggenjutsu Kakashi, sehingga Kakashi hanya diam dan batal mengeluarkan raikirinya. Sementara Kisame membuat tembok pembatas dengan jutsu airnya. Agar Guy tidak menyerang Kakashi.

Sementara itu...

"Dei, bangun Dei. Lu gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Pain yang mengobrak-abrik badan Deidara

Deidara akhirnya membuka matanya, ia pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"Gue masih hidup ya?" Tanya Deidara yang melihat anggota lain di hadapannya

"Senpai, senpai kenapa lah. Kok bisa berada di tengah-tengah Guy dan Kakashi?" Tanya Tobi si anak baik"

Senpai lu berusaha melerai Guy ama Kakashi yang coba ngerebutin dia, Tobi!" Itachi menjelaskan sesaat setelah ia datang

"Ooooo..." sahut Tobi dengan datar dan polosnya

Melihat Tobi sudah perhatian kembali, Deidara bangun dan mendekati Tobi...

"Tobi, maafin gue ya Tob. Gue cemburu Tob, liat lu dua-duaan ama itu cewek. Padahal gue aja gak punya cewek Tob. Maafin gue ya..." ucap Deidara sambil merangkul dan memeluk Tobi.

"Senpai, pelan dikit. Gak bisa nafas nih. Bisa mati Tobi kayak dicekek gini." sahut Tobi yang merasa kekurangan udara.

Anggota yang lain pun tertawa.

"Jadi si Dei cemburu ama Tobi, hahahaha..." tutup Pain yang tertawa.

.

.

.

The end


	16. Pujaan Hati

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys...

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 16 Pujaan Hati

.

Malam hari suasana desa Konoha masih terlihat ramai. Terlihat sang guru bersama seorang anak muridnya sedang berjalan-jalan.

"Guy Sensei! Kenapa kau bisa berkelahi dengan Kakashi sensei sahabatmu sendiri?" Tanya Rock Lee dengan semangat

"Dengar Lee, kita harus memperjuangkan cinta kita demi masa depan kita yang cemerlang!" Jawab Guy dengan wajah yang cemerlang dan berseri-seri

"Itu benar Guy sensei!" Sahut Rock Lee dengan semangat yang membara

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, mencari angin di malam hari.

Sementara di rumah Akatsuki...

"Skak mat!" Ucap Tobi si anak baik

Terlihat Hidan yang pusing karena tidak dapat mengalahkan Tobi si anak baik dalam bermain catur. Padahal mereka sudah ketiga kalinya bermain tapi tak satu pun ronde yang Hidan mampu untuk memenangkannya.

"Senpai kalah lagi yeay..!" Ucap Tobi dengan riangnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas

Hidan hanya melamun, tangannya menopang dagunya yang lelah, karena melihat kekalahan yang berulang.

"Senpai mau main lagi?" Tanya Tobi yang berusaha menyusun kembali papan catur itu

Hidan pun menjawab.

"Au ah gelep, gue mau ngerokok dulu. Pusing gue dari tadi kalah melulu ama lu." jawab Hidan dengan betenya

Hidan pun pergi meninggalkan Tobi, ia menuju atap teras rumah Akatsuki untuk merokok.

Sementara Tobi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hidan yang pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hmmm...senpai Hidan kalau kalah mainnya pergian ya, gak seru ah, hihihi.." Tobi tertawa sendiri

"Tobi san, Zetsu mau main catur. Ajarin Zetsu ya Tobi san. Dari awal Zetsu hanya melihati kalian bermain.." Pinta Zetsu yang sedari tadi menunggui Tobi dan Hidan bermain catur

Tobi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kemari Zetsu." ajak Tobi

Akhirnya Tobi pun mengajari Zetsu cara bermain catur.

Di halaman samping rumah Akatsuki...

"Aduhh, capek gue Chi.." keluh Kisame

Kisame sedang mencangkul membuat pupuk organik dari kotoran hewan-hewan peliharaan mereka. Kisame mengerjakannya bersama Itachi.

"Cangkul terus Kisame, masa kaya gitu aja udh keok!" Ledek Itachi

Kisame sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Bodo ah Chi, lu terusin aja sendiri. Gue mau istirahat dulu." ucap Kisame yang kelelahan.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi klakson mobil.

"Tin! Tin!"

Itachi dan Kisame pun menoleh, mereka segera memakai jubah Akatsukinya yang mereka gantung di pohon palem.

(Whats! Palem?!)

#pokauthor!

Sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap mendatangi rumah Akatsuki. Kisame dan Itachi pun mendekati sosok itu.

"Siapa yah?" Tanya Kisame dengan nada yang lelah

"Perkenalkan, aku Tobirama. Pemilik rumah produksi Zero to the Hero. Kedatangan ku kesini untuk menemui anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Hidan dan Deidara. Karena aku ada keperluan dengan mereka, aku harap dapat bertemu dengan keduanya.." ucap Tobirama dengan panjang kali lebar tali kolor

#hahaha

Itachi dan Kisame sweatdrop. Mereka tampak bingung. Kisame pun berceloteh.

"Chi, ini bukan karena efek kecapean kan, kok kayak nya denger ini orang banyak omong ya" Bisik Kisame di telinga kiri Itachi

Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk saja.." sahut Itachi

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kenapa harus saya pak?!" Deidara tidak terima

"Sabar Dei, sabar!" Ucap Sasori menenangkan temannya

Tobirama pun menjelaskan.

"Begini dek Dei, banyak permintaan penggemar yang ingin kau memerankan peran ini. Dan aku fikir kau memang cocok untuk memerankannya karena tubuhmu mungil dan rambut mu sesuai dengan peran yang akan kau bawakan." Tobirama menjelaskan

"Udah Dei, bayaran nya di muka nih. Sayang banget kalo di tolak. Cuma seminggu lagi syuting nya." rayu Kakuzu

Deidara membuang mukanya dari hadapan Kakuzu. Kakuzu hanya uang dan uang saja, tanpa memikirkan temannya.

"Baiklah, lusa siang aku tunggu kehadiran kalian." Ucap Tobirama sang pemilik rumah produksi

"Bagaimana dengan kami yang tidak ikut main film pak?" Tanya Nagato yang masih terheran

"Kalian sebagai sesi keamanan syuting saja ya, untuk itu pun akan aku bayar di akhir syuting." sahut Tobirama

Akhirnya selepas berbincang Tobirama pun berpamitan meninggalkan rumah Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

"Ngapain lu Dei?" Tanya Pain yang risih melihat Deidara bolak balik di hadapannya

"Gimana ya Pain, gue agak risih aja ama peran gue kali ini." sahut Deidara

"Risih dimana nya?" Tanya Pain yang bingung

"Gue bakal di kepang Pain, itu memalukan!" Jawab Deidara menahan jijik membayangkan rambutnya di kepang

"Ya udah si, kan kita orang ikut nonton lu syuting. Bakal gue semangatin dah!" ucap Pain menghibur Deidara

Deidara hanya diam saja.

Akhirnya tibalah waktu syuting bagi Hidan dan Deidara.

Di lokasi syuting...

Camera!

Roll!

Action!

"Help...!Help..!"

Teriak Deidara yang tengah terikat di atas menara buatan rumah produksi film.

Deidara berperan sebagai harley quin (suicide squad film) yang di culik oleh kawanan penjahat. Rambut Deidara terkuncir kepang dua, ia memakai baju yang biasa di pakai cheerleader melakukan pertunjukkan.

Kebayang kan kalo Deidara pake rok pendek ?

Hidan pun yang bertindak sebagai joker vilain berusaha menyelamatkan sang harley quin.

"I'm cooming...!"

Hidan segera menuju menara untuk menyelamatkan Deidara yang terikat. Tetapi...

Disisi penonton di lokasi syuting.

"Apaan itu Chi?" Tanya Kisame yang seperti melihat ulat bulu memanjat menara mendekati Deidara

Itachi pun memanggil gagaknya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata...

"Semangat Lee!" Ucap Guy yang menaiki menara

"Baik Guy Sensei!" Sahut Rock Lee dengan semangat 45

"Pucuk..pucuk...pucukkk..." ucap mereka berdua menaiki menara

Menara buatan itu di panjat oleh Guy dan Lee yang berusaha menyelamatkan Deidara yang sedang terikat di atas menara. Tiba-tiba...

"Tuuuiinngggggg...!"

"Braakkkk!"

Menara itu pun terjatuh ke tanah karena tidak kuat menahan bobot mereka bertiga.

"Guy sensei, kita terjatuh!" Ucap Lee yang menahan sakit

"Benar Lee, tapi setidaknya kita telah menyelamatkan Dara dari atas menara." sahut Guy yang masih bersemangat

Deidara pun yang ikut terjatuh, benar-benar kesal dengan ulah kedua ulat tersebut.

(Guy dan Lee, memakai baju hijau seperti biasanya yang terlihat seperti ulat dari kejauhan)

"Cut! Cut!" Ucap sang sutradara

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kalian! kenapa kalian mengacaukan syuting kami?" Tanya Danzo yang menjadi sutradara saat itu

Guy dan Lee pun saling melirik. Tak lama Hidan datang membantu melepaskan Deidara yang masih terikat. Deidara pun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, tanpa banyak basa basi akhirnya...

"Seni adalah ledakan! Katsu!" Deidara mengeluarkan jutsu nya

"Boooooommbbb!"

Dan kedua ulat itu pun terbang jauh dari lokasi syuting.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Guy dan Lee bersamaan.

Sementara itu...

"Dei, lu gak kenapa-kenapa?" Tanya Hidan yang khawatir melihat temannya kotor terkena debu dan tanah

"Diem lu, lu gak liat apa gue jadi kotor begini!" Jawab Deidara yang kesal.

Sebenarnya Hidan ingin tertawa, tapi karena ia melihat Deidara kesal. Hidan takut jika ia tertawa Deidara akan memasukkan lalat peledak lagi ke dalam mulut Hidan. Sehingga Hidan terpaksa menahan tawanya.

"Senep-senep dah Dan! Nahan ketawa" ucap author

(Episode mulut Hidan dimasuki lalat peledak di chapter sebelumnya)

Akhirnya mereka pun mengulang adegan itu dan meminta Kisame untuk memagar lokasi syuting dengan jutsu suiton nya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Senpai, rambut senpai kok kasar banget sih?" Ucap Tobi si anak baik

Tobi sedang membantu Deidara mengkeramasi rambutnya di halaman belakang rumah Akatsuki.

"Ini karena rambut gue penuh hairspray selama seminggu Tobi, jadi kaku kaya kayu gini!" Sahut Deidara

"Tapi senpai, Tobi makasih lho karena senpai mau jadi bintang film, Tobi dapat sekarung pupuk gratis. Buat makanan si Zetsu." ucap Tobi sambil terus memijat-mijat kepala Deidara dengan shampho

Deidara hanya diam. Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Senpai, udah nih. Di bilas sendiri aja yah.." Tobi menyudahi membantu Deidara keramas

Tiba-tiba...

"Ehm, maaf aku mengganggu." Guy tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka

Tobi menghalangi Guy yang ingin mendekati Deidara. Rambut Deidara pun masih penuh dengan busa shampho.

"Dara, ai shi teru!" Ucap Guy sambil memberikan seikat bunga

"Hush..hush! Pergi sana jangan ganggu senpai Dei!" Pinta Tobi sambil berusaha menghadang Guy

Guy pun berkata.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengungkapkan cinta ku kepada Dara, tolong kau jangan halangi aku ya.." Guy pun memelas.

Tobi akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar Aho! Senpai Dei itu laki-laki bukan perempuan!" Jerit Tobi yang kesal

Seketika itu juga, Guy pun menjatuhkan bunga yang di pegangnya.

"Pluk!"

Bunga terjatuh, Guy terkejut.

"What the hell..?" Guy sweatdrop

"Oh..No...!" Guy pun menjerit sambil berlari ketakutan karena ternyata pujaan hatinya selama ini adalah seorang laki-laki

Deidara yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Tobi tertawa geli sendiri..

"Hihihi...jeruk ko makan jeruk" ucap Tobi sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

The end


	17. Mencari Harta Karun

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 17 Mencari Harta Karun.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Tobi si anak baik sudah sibuk menyapu halaman depan rumah Akatsuki. Tobi memang yang paling rajin diantara anggota yang lainnya. Dia menyapu halaman dengan seikat sapu lidi. Tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, sang elang Konoha menjatuhkan sesuatu tepat di depan Tobi.

"Pluk!"Sang elang pun melanjutkan penerbangannya.

Tobi yang terkejut mendapati sesuatu yang terjatuh dari langit segera menghampirinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tobi sambil terus mengamati benda itu

Tobi pun menyingkirkan sapu lidinya, kemudian Tobi mengambil benda tersebut dan membukanya.

"Mmm...mmm?" Tobi bingung melihat isi dari selembar kertas tersebut. Ia lalu menyimpan sementara kertas itu lalu melanjutkan menyapu halaman depan rumah Akatsuki.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Ayo sarapan dulu Tobi!" teriak Konan dari lantai 2

Tobi masih sibuk mengangkat pot-pot pohonnya yang sudah tumbuh tinggi.

"Iya senpai, sebentar lagi..!" jerit Tobi sambil terus mengangkat pot-pot tanamannya

Karena terlalu sibuk, Tobi pun melewatkan sarapannya. Seseorang datang ke rumah Akatsuki dan melihat semua pot tanaman Tobi.

"Banyak sekali tanamanmu Tobi.." sapa sesorang dari belakang Tobi

Tobi pun menoleh.

"Eh Ino, aku fikir senpai Dei. Hihihi.." Tobi geli sendiri ternyata perkiraannya salah

Karena selintas rambut Ino dan Deidara hampir sama.

"Tobi, aku disuruh ibuku untuk membeli pohon-pohonmu." lanjut Ino yang masih sedikit terkejut karena Tobi mengira dirinya adalah Deidara

"Mmm.. kau butuh berapa Ino?" Tanya Tobi si anak baik

"Aku beli 10 pot saja Tobi, nanti kalau kurang aku balik lagi ke sini.." jawab Ino dengan singkat

Ino pun menyerahkan uangnya, dan Tobi dengan senang menerima uang hasil jualan pot tanamannya itu.

Tobi aku minta tolong diantarkan yah." pinta Ino

Tobi pun mengangguk dia kemudian mengkamui Ino beserta 10 pot tanaman yangtelah dibeli, tepat tiba ke depan rumah Ino.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hah, aku sudah sampai di rumah?" Ino bertanya-tanya sendiri

Dia merasa terheran hanya dalam hitungan detik dapat sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah Akatsuki.

"Asiikk Tobi dapat uang banyak yeay, kali ini gak usah setor ama senpai Kakuzu ah.." ucap Tobi dengan riangnya

Para anggota Akatsuki pun turun ke lantai satu menghampiri Tobi.

"Weh seneng amat lu Tob, abis cair tah?" Ledek Hidan yang turun pertama dari lantai 2

"Ih senpai Hidan kepoh banget kayak pembantu!" Sahut Tobi dengan polosnya

"Emang ada pembantu yang kepoh Tobi?" Tanya Itachi yang berada di samping Hidan

"Ada senpai" jawab Tobi dengan yakinnya

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi dan Hidan bersamaan

Tobi pun menjawab..

"Tobi." Tobi menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Kok lu bilang lu pembantu si Tob?" Tanya Deidara yang mengikuti Hidan dan Itachi dari belakang

"Ya abis semua-semuanya Tobi yang beresin. Dari beresin kamar, nyapu, ngepel, nyapu halaman semua Tobi yang ngerjain sendiri." sindir Tobi kepada anggota yang lain

Mereka semua merasa bersalah. Pain pun ikut ambil bicara.

"Baiklah, nanti kita buat jadwal harian aja ya Tob, biar lu gak capek sendiri. Lu juga lagian baru jam 5 pagi udah sibuk-sibuk sendiri" Pain beralasan

"Senpai Pain kata orang tua dulu kalo bangun pagi rezeki nya lancar tau." sahut si Tobi

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Kakuzu

Tobi ingin menceritakan bahwa ada yang membeli pot tanamannya tadi pagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia katakan karena Tobi takut harus menyetorkan uang nya kepada Kakuzu. Jadi Tobi diam saja, dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian.

"Senpai, pada mau kemana rame-rame?" Tanya Tobi kepada yang lain

"Kita orang mau berenang Tobi, mau ikut gak?" Tanya Hidan

Tobi tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah Akatsuki nya.

"Senpai ini lihat, tadi pagi elang Konoha menjatuhkan ini di depan Tobi." ucap Tobi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain mencoba melihat apa yang diberikan Tobi.

"Apaan ini ya, kok gak bisa dibaca sihh. Kayak terbalik huruf nya." sahut Pain yang bingung melihat isi di dalam kertas

"Sini biar gue baca pake sharinggan gue." ucap Itachi seperti biasa dengan kalemnya

Pain pun memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kayaknya mending kita ke sini deh" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk suatu tempat didalam selembar kertas tersebut

"Emang isinya apaan Chi?" Sahut Kisame yang penasaran

"Harta karun!" Jawab Itachi dengan singkat

"Hahhh har-ta ka-run?" Seru yang lain bersamaan

"Iyah, ini adanya di Tenchi Brigde kita ke sana aja yuk." sahut Itachi yang mengajak teman-temannya

"Wew jauhnya..." Sasori merasa sangat malas mendengarnya

"Tenang Sas kita pake scroll instans aja jadi gak capek jalan kaki." ucap Hidan dengan bersemangat.

"Tak!"Kakuzu menjitak kepala Hidan.

"Sakit Teme! Lu basing-basing aja ngejitak pala orang!" Hidan memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Kakuzu

"Dan, gue kasih tahu ama lu ya. Ini bukan lagi maen pe es 2 Naruto ultimate ninja 5 Dan, yang bisa pindah tempat pake scroll instan. Kita ini lagi di Akatsuki in Humor, lagi ngelawak kita ini. Ngerti kagak lu?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan kesal

"Yah maksud gue kan ada si Tobi pake kamui Zu, jadi gak capek jalan kaki. Gitu maksud gue." sahut si Hidan.

Itachi pun menyambung perkataannya.

"Gak bisa langsung ke Tenchi kita, pertama kita harus ke Land of Sand." ucap Itachi sambil membaca peta

Mereka semua pada bingung.

"Di Hot Sand Wasteland ada petunjuk selanjutnya buat ke Barrier Cliff baru itu ke Tenchi Brigde.." lanjut Itachi dengan perlahan

Deidara dan Sasori seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya udah yok, gak asing lagi bagi gue tempat yang dimaksud ama si Itachi." sahutSasori dengan semangatnya

Akhirnya Akatsuki membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi berenang melainkan malah mencari harta karun.

"Kamui!"

.

.

.

Sampai di Hot Sand Wasteland...

"Ahahahaha..." Sasori tertawa saat tiba di tempat

"Napa lu Sas tawa-tawa kaya orang buyan lu!" Celetuk Kakuzu

"Enggak, gak apa-apa. Gue cuma inget waktu lawan Kankurou di sini." sahut Sasori yang masih tertawa

"Udah pada buru mencar gih kalian semua, dan temukan petunjuknya. Tim di bagi 4 ya sama seperti anggota saat menempati kamar." ucap Konan yang mulai mengeluarkan jutsu kertasnya

Mereka sibuk mencari petunjuk di Hot Sand WasteLand.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Terlihat Hidan sedang berteduh dibawah bayangan badan Kakuzu.

"Buset dah ini tempat panas amat yah. Langsung gatel-gatel badan gue semua." ucap Hidan sambil menggaruk badannya

"Lu gatel karena jarang mandi Dan bukan karena panas!" sahut Kakuzu yang masih melindungi Hidan dari terik matahari

Hidan pun masih meneruskan menggaruk badannya.

Di sisi Konan, Pain dan Nagato...

"Ini pasir semua, mau nyari kemana lagi kita ini?" Ucap Pain yang sudah tidak kuat mencari

"Gue rehat bentar Konan, buatin payung gih dari kertas lu." pinta Nagato kepada Konan

Akhirnya Konan pun membuatkan payung dari jutsu kertasnya.

Disisi Itachi dan Kisame...

"Chi, kalo gue pake jutsu air nyari petunjuknya gimane Chi?" Tanya Kisame yang masih berjalan mencari petunjuk

"Jangan geh boy, bisa tenggelem kita. Kita ini di atas pasir kalo kena air ya udah terkubur deh kita di dalem nih!" jawab Itachi yang masih menunggu gagak-gagaknya pulang membawa petunjuk

"Ya lu enak Chi, lu tinggal nyantai aja di pinggir batu, gagak-gagak lu yang suruh nyari. Lah gue gak mungkin nyuruh hiu-hiu gue nyari bisa-bisa abis nih pasir." sanggah Kakuzu

"Dah selow aja, biar gagak gue yang nyari. Nih kita minum es capucino cincau dulu. Abis di kasih author gue, biar gak kepanasan." Ucap Itachi sambil memberikan secup es capcin kepada Kisame

Mereka berdua kemudian melepas dahaga nya.

Di sisi Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi...

"Aduh pegel gue kagak ketemu-ketemu petunjuknya.." keluh Deidara

Sasori terlihat pusing karena belum juga menemukan sebuah petunjuk di Hot Sand Wasteland. Tiba-tiba Tobi berteriak.

"Senpaaaaaiiii...!" Jerit Tobi yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

"Teme! Lu bikin jantung gue mau copot tau gak!" Seru Deidara yang kuncir rambutnya hampir terlepas karena berlari cepat menemui Tobi

"Iya nih, pelan dikit napa jeritnya Tobi." sambung Sasori

"Ih senpai kalo ngejerit pelan mah bukan ngejerit namanya tapi berbisik." sanggahTobi si anak baik

"Ya, ya, ya terserah lu dah.." sahut Sasori yang menahan eneq nya

"Emang lu kenapa ngejerit gitu Tobi?" Tanya Deidara

"Ini..." Tobi menunjukkan sesuatu

Sasori dan Deidara pun mengamati benda tersebut. Tak lama mereka pun terbang dengan burung buatan Deidara.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Iyah bener, ini kunci pertama yang kita dapetin." jawab Itachi

Mereka pun merasa senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan petunjuk pertama, yaitu sebuah kunci emas.

"Kamui!"

Tibalah mereka di Barrier Cliff...

Deidara bergantian tertawa.

"Senpai, jangan keras-keras ketawanya.." ucap Tobi si anak baik yang menoleh kearah Deidara

"Lu ngetawain apa si Dei?" Tanya Nagato yang merasa terusik

Deidara pun menjawab.

"Gue jadi inget waktu ngelawan Kakashi sama Naruto di sini." sahut Deidara sambil menghentikan tawanya

"Ya udah biar cepet kita menyebar lagi." pinta sang ketua Pain

Mereka pun menyebar, dengan mudahnya tak sampai lima menit salah seorang dari mereka menemukan petunjuk kedua.

"Ini bukan ya?" Tanya Hidan

Itachi mengamati buah yang Hidan berikan.

"Lu yakin Dan pisang ini petunjuknya?" Tanya Kisame yang terheran

"Iya gue yakin, karena cuma pisang ini yang warnanya emas dan ada angka dua romawinya." Sahut Hidan dengan yakinnya

Itachi pun mengiyakan, tak lama mereka pun tiba di Tenchi Brigde.

Di Tenchi Brigde...

"Duh kok jadi butek gini gue ngeliat jembatan ini." Ucap Sasori

"Dah tenang Sas menurut peta kita hampir sampai, harta karun nya ada di bawah pohon pisang itu" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon

Mereka bersepuluh mendekati pohon pisang tersebut. Dan ternyata memang benar ada sebuah peti kecil. Mereka lalu membukanya.

"Se-la-mat- u-lang -ta-hun Na-ru-to" Pain terbingung-bingung membaca isi peti tersebut.

"Hadeehh, kok malah bacaan selamat ulang tahun sih isinya." Hidan mengeluh sambil menepuk jidatnya

"Pok!"

"Gue udah capek-capek jauh-jauh ke sini malah cuma dapet ucapan kaya gini doank!" Sesal Kakuzu yang berharap dapat harta karun beneran

"Senpai-senpai jangan mengeluh, kitq kan udah dapat kunci dan pisang emasnya." Sahut Tobi yang bersyukur

"Iya, lumayan buat investasi." Pain melanjutkan

"Ya udah, kita balik ke Konoha dan kasih peti ini ke Naruto." Konan menyarankan

Dan mereka akhirnya kembali ke Konoha menemui Naruto sambil memberikan peti ucapan tersebut.

.

.

.

The end


	18. Kekonyolan Akatsuki

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 18 Kekonyolan Akatsuki

.

Semilir angin di pesisir pantai membuat sang wajah maskulin masih terdiam dalam duduk silanya. Tampak ketenangan di wajahnya, ia benar-benar menikmati liburan ini. Yah Akatsuki sedang berlibur di pantai. Tapi sungguh kesialan tidak dapat terpisah dari diri Hidan. Betapa sakit yang harus dirasa saat buah kelapa jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Brukkk!"

Sang kelapa muda jatuh tepat di atas kepala Hidan. Saat itu Hidan langsung terkejut dan secara spontan mengambil pedang saktinya lalu menebang pohon kelapa muda itu.

Hanya dengan sekali tebasan pohon kelapa muda itu pun tumbang ke tanah berpasir.

"Bruk-bruk-bruk."

"Braakkk!"Bunyi suara pohon tumbang.

Konan dan Zetsu yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Hidan segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hidan?" Tanya Konan yang khawatir

Saat itu Hidan belum merasakan sakit di kepalanya, ia hanya terkejut ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas.

"Senpai, senpai kenapa tebang pohon ini?" Tanya Zetsu yang terheran melihat pohon kelapa muda telah tumbang terkena sabetan pedang Hidan

Kakuzu yang ikut melihatnya segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Sesampainya disana..

"Dan, kayaknya kepala lu agak benjol ya." ucap Kakuzu

Seketika itu juga Hidan baru tersadar dan rasa nyeri yang hebat sangat terasa di kepalanya. Hidan pun menangis.

"Hua...hua.. brengsek ini pohon nimpahin kepala gue!" Ucap Hidan sambil menangis karena sakit

Konan pun segera mengambil kotak P3K di tasnya. Zetsu sendiri berusaha meredakan sakit yang Hidan rasa dengan daun dari tubuhnya yang dicampur dengan air liur Zetsu sendiri. Hidan menjerit.

"Jijik! Jijik!" Teriak Hidan saat Zetsu mengompres kepala Hidan yang memar dengan racikan yang Zetsu buat

Kakuzu sendiri mengambili kelapa muda yang sudah berada dibawah itu.

"Lumayan, gak perlu beli dugan lagi. Sudah tersedia disini. Ahihihi.." Kakuzu berkata sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sedikit ke tengah laut.

Terlihat Itachi sudah banyak mengumpulkan ikan. Tapi kali ini Itachi merasa kesulitan menarik kail nya.

"Buhhh! Ini ikan apa paus yang gue tarik yah. Kok berat amat." ucap Itachi sambil terus menarik pancingnya

Itachi tidak berputus asa dia tetap berusaha menarik kail pancingnya.

"Ikan apaan si ini, kok berat amat!" Itachi mulai penasaran dengan yang ia tangkap

Dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi menarik kailnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata saat Itachi mengambil jala untuk menangkap ikan tersebut malah yang Itachi lihat bukan ikan tetapi...

"Kisame?!" Itachi terbengong-bengong

Kisame hanya senyum saja melihat Itachi. Dengan kesal Itachi memarahi Kisame.

"Ngapain lu disini Kisame! Kenapa malah lu yang makan umpan gue! Gue tu lagi mancing ikan bukan mancing monster buruk rupa kaya lu!" Itachi berteriak-teriak

Terlihat kesedihan di wajah Kisame, ia segera menaiki perahu Itachi.

"Chi marah si marah, tapi jangan hina gue dong! Gue jadi sedih gini kan." sahut Kisame yang sedih

"Aarrrgghhh!" Itachi masih kesal

"Lu itu ya, gue udah setengah mati narik kailnya tau gak! Ternyata malah lu yang gue tarik. Untung aja gak gue ameterasu karena saking keselnya!" Ucap Itachi yang berusaha meredakan emosinya

Itachi merasa ucapannya sudah melukai perasaan teman baiknya itu. Tapi ia pun hanya manusia biasa yang tidak dapat menahan amarah.

Terlihat kesedihan di wajah Kisame. Kisame pun menitikkan air mata.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kisame menangis tersedu-sedu

"Melihat Kisame menangis Itachi langsung mendekati temannya itu, Itachi merangkul Kisame.

"Maafin gue Kisame. Gue kesel bener tadi. Bukan maksud gue buat ngejek, ngehina atau marah-marah ama lu. Gue spontan aja marah saat ngeliat malah lu yang gue tangkep. Maafin gue ya." ucap Itachi yang merasa bersalah

Kisame pun mengusap air matanya.

"Iya Chi, gue juga minta maaf. Gue laper tadi pas habis nyelem. Lu pasang umpannya cumi gede banget. Karena gue laper yah gue makan aja. Gue gak tau kalo lu yang lagi mancing" sahut Kisame

Mereka pun berpelukan dan saling memaafkan.

#sosweet"

Ya udah kita ke pinggir aja, lumayan nih gue udah dapet 21 ekor ikan." ajak Itachi

Kisame akhirnya membantu Itachi kembali ke pinggir pantai.

.

.

.

Di laut pinggir pantai..

"Seger ya Sas.." tanya Nagato yang masih mengapung di air

"Wahh...sayang asin air nya Nag. Kalo tawar aja udah gue minum." Ucap Sasori

"Iya gue juga kefikiran begitu. Ngomong minum kok gue jadi laper ya." sahut Nagato

"Ya udah kita kembali kesana aja yuk.." Sasori menunjuk tempat Kakuzu yang sedang menghidangkan makanan

Nagato pun menyetujuinya. Mereka kembali ke daratan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah terasa kosong.

Sementara di sebelah timur Tobi bersama Deidara sedang asik memancing...

"Senpai, kok ini susah amat Tobi tarik ya." ucap Tobi yang merasa kesulitan

Deidara yang sedang menunggu umpannya dimakan lekas membantu Tobi.

"Mana Tob?" Tanya Deidara

Tobi menyerahkan pancingnya kepada Deidara, Deidara pun berusaha menarik pancingan Tobi.

"Mungkin nyangkut kali Tob." ucap Deidara

Pancing Deidara bergerak-gerak sendiri, tanda sudah ada ikan yang memakan umpannya.

"Nih Tob, gue mau narik pancing gue.." ucap Deidara sambil menyerahkan pancingan Tobi

Deidara pun berjuang mendapatkan mangsanya, sementara Tobi masih berusaha menaik kail pancingnya.

'Hmmm...agak susah ya. Tobi tarik paksa aja lah.' bisik Tobi di dalam hati

Tobi pun ikut berjuang menarik tali pancingnya. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian Tobi berhasil menarik tali pancingnya. Tobi pun tidur terlentang karena lelah sehabis menarik tali pancingnya tanpq melihat apa yang ditarik.

Tiba-tiba sang ketua berteriak..

"Woy Tobi...!" Teriak Pain dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari perahu Tobi

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tobi segera melihat asal suara. Tobi melihat wajah Pain yang merah padam menahan amarah.

"Senpai..." perkataan Tobi yang bingung melihat Pain

"Dasar baka lu Tob! Aho! Bahlul! Kogorayo!" Teriak-teriak Pain dari seberang

Tobi makin bingung mendengar ucapan Pain.

"Senpai, Tobi anak baik bukan anak baka, aho, bahlul atau kogoyaro!" Teriak Tobi membalas teriakan Pain

Pain segera berenang mendekati Tobi di perahunya. Karena Tobi tidak merasa bersalah ia santai saja. Saat Pain tiba di perahu Tobi.

"Tobi, kalo lu anak baik kenapa celana boxer gue yang lu tarik?" Tanya Pain menahan kesal

"Boxer?" Tobi bingung

"Iya Tobi, celana boxer gue yang lu pancing tadi bukan ikan!" Teriak Pain memekikkan telinga

Deidara yang sedang serius menarik kailnya tidak memperdulikan Pain dan Tobi yang sedang beradu mulut. Tobi pun menoleh melihat kailnya dan ternyata...

"Hah?" Tobi benar-benar terkejut

Tobi mendekati kailnya dan ternyata memang benar celana boxer Pain yang ketarik bukan ikan. Dengan merasa bersalah Tobi mendekati Pain.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi enggak tau kalo celana boxer senpai yang ketarik. Ini Tobi kembalikan.." ucap Tobi sambil menyerahkan celana boxer milik Pain

Amarah Pain pun sedikit mereda, ia segera memakai celana boxernya lagi.

"Yeay!" Teriak Deidara memecahkan situasi

Tobi menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Lihat Tobi, yellow fish!" Ucap Deidara dengan senang

"Wah senpai hebat. Besar ikannya." Sahut Tobi yang riang sambil bertepuk tangan

Pain pun menyahut.

"Udah kita kembali ke daratan. Dah mulai laper nih gue." ucap Pain mengajak Tobi dan Deidara sehabis ia selesai memakai celana boxernya

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke pesisir.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Di pesisir pantai...

"Ada gunanya juga katon si Itachi, jadi cepet mateng gini ikannya" ucap Nagato

"Senpai Hidan tumben diem aja.." celetuk Tobi yang melihat Hidan sedari tadi diam

"Tobi san, senpai Hidan habis terkena buah kelapa muda yang terjatuh." sahut Zetsu kepada Tobi

Hidan masih diam saja, ia tetap meneruskan menyantap hidangan pesisir pantainya.

"Tapi ini dugan enak banget lho.." ucap Kisame yang menyeruput air dugan disela-sela makannya

"Setiap musibah pasti ada hikmahnya Dan. Ntar juga sembuh benjut di kepala lu." Deidara menambahkan

"Iya, sama kaya sialnya Deidara ada hikmahnya juga bisa masuk nominasi ifa" ledek Itachi sambil tertawa

Hidan tiba-tiba bicara.

"Chi, lu jangan ketawain Deidara. Ntar mulut lu di katsu ama dia!" Hidan memperingatkan

"Pengalaman tah Dan?" Tanya Kisame melanjuti

Hidan hanya mengangguk.

"Dei kita ini temen lah jangan galak-galak gitu ntar fans lu pada kabur lho.." rangkul Itachi

"Bodo amat lah, kalo suka ama gue, yah beginilah gue" Deidara menjawab sambil meminum air dugannya

"Apa kabar Kakashi ya, dia udah tau belum kalo Deidara itu cowok?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada yang lain

"Tau dah gue, mungkin udah dikasih tau ama Guy." jawab Deidara singkat

Mereka asik memakan ikan bakar yang terasa sangat lezat itu. Entah mengapa kalau di pantai bawaannya laper melulu. Tobi si anak baik hanya melihati senpai-senpainya yang sedang makan sambil berbincang ria. Mereka pun melahap habis semua makanan yang terhidang di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah.." ucap Sasori mengawali

"Senpai Dei, Tobi mau tidur di teras atas aja. Jadi gak bisa bantuin senpai keramas.." ucap Tobi kepada Deidara

"Dei, lu ini udah gede masih mandi dipandiin." ledek Itachi

"Gak dimandiin Chi, cuma dibantuin ngeramas rambut." sahut Deidara dengan sedikit kesal

"Aih, udah lagi lah mending kita istirahat sekarang. Nyiapin tenaga buat esok hari." ucap Konan yang memberi aba-aba

"Baiklah-baiklah.." ucap Itachi dan Deidara bersamaan

Mereka, kesebelas Akatsuki beristirahat dengan nyenyak setelah melakukan liburan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

The end


	19. Akatsuki Ronda Malam

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 19 Akatsuki Ronda Malam

Malam hari pukul 8 seusai makan malam, di kediaman Akatsuki.

Di sekumpulan kriminalitas tingkat S. Di markas tempat orang-orang konyol berkumpul.

Di tempat favorit orang-orang stres, depresi dan hampir hilang ingatan.

(Sakit jiwa nih author, #bomramerame).

Terlihatnya wajah tampan si Tobi sedang berkaca memakai topeng barunya. Tampak di sebelahnya ada Konan yang sedang berusaha meyakinkan Tobi.

"Nah...kau terlihat lebih gagah berani Tobi..." ucap Konan saat telah selesai memakaikan topeng baru kepada Tobi

Tobi terlihat masih sibuk mengacakan wajahnya, dengan sedih dia pun berucap.

"Senpai, Tobi keliatan kaya orang jahat kalo pake topeng mata tiga ini." sahutnya dengan lemas

Topeng yang di pakai Tobi adalah topeng saat perang ninja keempat di Shippuden, berwarna putih garis-garis dengan mata tiga.

"Tobi sayang..." ucap Konan dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala Tobi

"Tobi sekali-kali boleh mencoba topeng yang lain biar gak bosan. Yuk kita turun, yang lain sudah pada nunggu tuh." Konan berkata dengan lembut kepada Tobi

Tobi pun keluar kamar dengan topeng barunya.

Di halaman Akatsuki, 10 menit kemudian...

Sesuai perintah, Akatsuki mendapat giliran ronda malam sebulan sekali. Sampai di pertengahan pemukiman mereka menyebar berpasangan layaknya mencari biju. Tapi sungguh malam itu bukan malam yang tepat untuk sang Harley Quinn"Deidara senpai"

"Ehm!" Dehem seseorang di belakang Deidara

Saat itu Deidara berjalan bersama Sasori dan terlihat sangat serius. Sasori pun menoleh ke belakang ternyata Kakashi yang sedang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Kakashi pun memberikan kode kepada Sasori agar segera menyingkir dari Deidara. Sasori yang merasa geli, akhirnya menuruti kode yang Kakashi berikan. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, sementara Sasori bergabung dengan Zetsu dan Tobi.

Malam semakin larut, sudah pukul 10 lewat Deidara hanya diam. Merasa Deidara diam saat berkeliling desa, Kakashi mulai berbicara.

"Kau tampak serius meronda malam ini.." ucap Kakashi mengawali perkataannya

Deidara pun menoleh ke sampingnya yang tidak ia hiraukan sedari tadi.

"Kak-ka-shi..." ucap Deidara terkejut

"Kau tak menyadari ya, sudah setengah jam aku berada disampingmu." sahut Kakashi

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi kemudian memegang tangan kiri Deidara karena saat itu Kakashi berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Dep!"Jantung Deidara berpacu cepat saat Kakashi memegang tangannya.

'Duh mau ada apaan lagi sih ini, gak ada kapok-kapoknya deh..' bisik Deidara di dalam hati

"Kita mampir sebentar yuk di kedai kopi.." ajak Kakashi yang belum juga melepas tangan Deidara

Deidara mengiyakan, Kakashi masih menuntun Deidara ke kedai kopi tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti berpegangan tangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hidan dan Kakuzu mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka.

"Ssst..., jangan berisik Zu!" Ucap Hidan sambil menyumput di dinding rumah yang berada di seberang kedai

Mereka mengintip aktifitas Kakashi dan Deidara.

"Yang dari tadi gupek kan lu Dan, kok ngomongin gue!" Sahut Kakuzu

"Ih lu ini baru dibilangin malah jawab lagi, entar ketauan kita." ucap Hidan sambil menintip ke arah kedai

Kakuzu mengikuti Hidan bersembunyi, walaupun sebenarnya ia malas mengikuti ulah Hidan yang konyol.

Di dalam hatinya Kakuzu berkata.

'Sebenarnya kita ronda ini mau nangkep maling lah, tapi kalo kita yang mengendap-ngendap gini malah kita yang disangka maling.'bisik Kakuzu di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di kedai kopi...

"Hmmm, ano...aku..." Kakashi seperti kebingungan saat duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara

Deidara hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan malas dan eneq.

(Muntahin Dei kalo eneq, daripada jadi penyakit, hahayyy...)

Lanjuuuut...

Kakashi tampak cemas, ia takut perkataannya membuat Deidara marah.

"Ada apa, bicaralah..." pinta Deidara

Dengan menarik nafas panjang akhirnya Kakashi pun berbicara.

"Deidara, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..." ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba

"Duaarr! Boooommmbbbb! Braakkk! Bruughhh! Duuuummm!"

Deidara seperti mendengar suara jutsunya sendiri. Ia tampak mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Deidara yang jijik melihat pria yang duduk di depannya itu

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Tidak, apa yang kau dengar itu memang benar." jawab Kakashi dengan mata berbinar

"Tapi aku..." ucapan Deidara terputus kala jari telunjuk Kakashi menutup ucapan Deidara, jari itu singgah di bibir lembut milik Deidara.

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tertarik padamu." lanjut Kakashi.

Hidan dan Kakuzu yang mendengarnya menjadi terngagah, mulut mereka terbuka lebar menonton adegan Kakashi dan Deidara. Tiba-tiba Kisame dan Itachi datang mengagetkan.

"Ngapain lu bedua kaya tikus nyelip gini?" tanya Kisame

"Ssttt..., tuh tonton aja.." sahut Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai tempat Kakashi dan Deidara

Itachi dan Kisame pun ikut menonton pertunjukkan kisah cinta dua sejoli itu.

Kembali ke kedai...

"Maaf, aku bukan seorang yaoi. Jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Deidara segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kakashi

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, Kakashi menahan Deidara pergi dengan memegangi tangan kanan Deidara. Melihat adegan itu tampak air liur Hidan bercucuran ke tanah. Kakuzu, Kisame dan Itachi hanya melotot kebingungan melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Kakashi bener-bener aho.." ucap Itachi sambil terus menonton adegan itu.

Tak lama Tobi, Sasori dan Zetsu pun datang menghampiri keempat anggotanya yang sedang mengintip itu.

"Senpai, apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Bukannya meronda yah..?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya

"Ssstt...diem Tobi, lihat itu.." jawab Kisame sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai

Tobi pun melihat tempat yang di tunjuk Kisame. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Tobi segera berlari ke arah kedai.

"Blush!"

Tibalah Tobi di kedai. Tobi segera menarik tangan kiri Deidara.

"Ayo senpai, tinggalkan tempat ini.." ajak Tobi sambil menarik tangan kiri Deidara

Kakashi yang ikut menarik tangan kanan Deidara tidak mau kalah saat Tobi ikut menarik berlawanan arah. Deidara yang merasa kedua tangannya di tarik-tarik mulai kesal.

'Lama-lama copot ini tangan, emang gak bisa dibiarin nih orang.' bisik Deidara di dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga Deidara menghempas tangan Kakashi.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa menerima mu Kakashi, silahkan cari yang lain saja!" Seru Deidara dengan kesal

"Tapi Dara, aku..." Kakashi bersedih atas ucapan Deidara

Tiba-tiba...

"Chibaku Tensei..!"

Tobi dan Deidara tertarik ke arah Pain. Kakashi pun menjerit histeris..

"Deidara...!" sambil menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih Deidara

Kakashi akhirnya ditinggalkan Deidara.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 lewat 50 pm di rumah Akatsuki.

Mereka semua berkumpul disidang Pain, sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih, ku perintahkan kalian untuk meronda malam malah menonton pertunjukkan!" Ucap Pain yang marah

"Maaf Pain, tadi kita orang gak sengaja ngeliat si Dei ama Kakashi di kedai. Jadi ya kita orang liatin." sanggah Hidan

Pain serasa terkena serangan jantung, ia memegangi dadanya.

"Kalau begini terus, reputasi Akatsuki bisa hancur!" Lanjut Pain yang berusaha tenang dengan meminum segelas air yang Konan ambilkan

"Gomen Pain, lain kali enggak lagi deh.." sahut Kakuzu dengan singkat

"Kau juga lagi Deidara, kenapa buat keributan melulu sih!" Tanya Pain sambil menatap tajam ke arah Deidara

Tobi pun membela...

"Senpai, senpai jangan marahin senpai Dei donk. Senpai Dei gak salah, Kakashi tu yang salah orang!" bela Tobi si anak baik

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Lain kali kalo kita sedang bertugas ada yang tidak berkepentingan mengajak, kita harus menolak keras ajakannya." Nagato menengahi

Perselisihan itu pun akhirnya teredam, akhirnya bunshin-bunshin merekalah yang meronda. Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang asli beristirahat di kediamannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 dini hari...

Tobi dan Deidara terlihat sedang tidur bersampingan di teras atap rumah Akatsuki sambil menatap indah bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. Mereka tidur bersampingan dengan jarak sekitar 50cm.

"Apa gue ini terlalu cantik ya Tob, makanya mereka ngejer-ngejer gue?" Deidara mengawali pembicaraan

Tobi pun menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Senpai, senpai potong rambut aja kaya Tobi nih biar gak dikira perempuan." sahut Tobi dengan polosnya

Deidara pun menghela nafasnya.

"Itu si Itachi gak dikira perempuan Tob, walau rambutnya panjang!" sanggah Deidara

"Senpai Itachi karena ada garet di mukanya makanya gak kaya perempuan walau rambutnya panjang." jawab Tobi sambil kembali menatap bintang di angkasa

"Oh, begitu ya. Apa gue harus buat garetan juga Tob?" Tanya Deidara lagi

Tobi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak senpai, jalan satu-satunya senpai potong rambut. Kalo enggak..." ucapan Tobi terputus

Deidara pun menoleh ke arah Tobi.

"Kalo enggak apa Tob?" Tanya Deidara lagi

Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Tobi, karena penasaran Deidara bangkit lalu duduk di samping Tobi.

"Kalo enggak apa Tob, kasih saran jangan setengah-setengah dong!" Pinta Deidara dengan kesal.

Tobi pun meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kalo enggak senpai Dei rambutnya di sanggul aja kaya konde ibu-ibu, biar gak ada yang naksir lagi sama senpai.." sahut Tobi sambil tertawa

Deidara pun menelan ludahnya, ia langsung menerjang Tobi dan menggelitiki ketiak dan pinggang Tobi.

"Tobi...!"

"Hihihi, geli senpai...! Jangan...!" Ucap Tobi tergeli-geli saat Deidara mengelitiki ketiak dan pinggangnya

Tampak kasih sayang diantara keduanya, bintang-bintang pun menjadi saksi adegan yang dilakukan Deidara kepada Tobi. Deidara sendiri tak memperdulikan ucapan Tobi dia terus mengelitiki Tobi sampai.

"Kok bau pesing yah Tob..?" Tanya Deidara yang tiba-tiba

Ia mencium bau pesing di sekitarnya. Dengan segera Tobi beranjak bangun kemudian berlari dari hadapan Deidara.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi pipis di celana..." ucap Tobi sambil berlari

Karena gelitikan Deidara membabi buta ke Tobi, tanpa Tobi sadari ia malah terkencing-kencing di celana. Tobi pun segera turun ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Deidara sendiri di teras atap rumah Akatsuki. Dengan tersenyum Deidara berkata...

"Arigatou Tobi, lu emang ngeselin. Tapi tanpa lu hidup gue gak serame ini." tutupnya sambil terus memandangi kepergian Tobi.

.

.

.

The end


	20. Pertandingan Persahabatan

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 20 Pertandingan Persahabatan.

.

.

"Cuit..cuit..cuit..."

Bunyi burung Nuri menyambut kedatangan sang di stadion sepak bola Konohagakure telah dipenuhi para penonton yang berdatangan dari dalam dan luar desa. Para peserta Lomba pun sudah berada di pinggir Lapangan.

Hari ini, desa Konoha akan mengadakan "Konoha Sport Festival" yang diadakan hanya setahun sekali.

Di salah satu sudut lapangan terlihat Akatsuki sedang melakukan pemanasan. Pakaiannya yang berbeda dari yang lain mendapat sorotan tajam dari para penonton. Terdengar teriakan yang gaduh nan menggema di dalam stadion sepak bola itu.

Sementara di tengah lapangan Hayate tengah sibuk membuat garis lintasan lomba. Dibantu oleh beberapa Jounin Konoha.

Festival olahraga kali ini begitu sesak dan padat penonton. Langsung saja kita saksikan bersama.

Disudut lapangan. Tempat dimana Akatsuki berkumpul...

"Lomba pertama lomba lari estafet nih. Daftar peserta udah gue kirim, lu Dei, Dan, dan Tobi. Bersiap!" Seru sang ketua

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah dan lomba pun di mulai.

Komentator : "Selamat pagi! Semangat api masih berkobar di jiwa kita semua! Kali ini saya akan menjadi komentator di perlombaan lari estafet. Lomba estafet kali ini di ikuti oleh tiga kelompok. Kelompok pertama ada Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Rock Lee." Ucap komentator di depan mic stadion

"Aduh si ulet ijo ikutan lari senpai Dei, gimana ini?" Tanya Tobi ke Deidara

Deidara hanya diam saja.

"Di kelompok kedua ada Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi, dan Sarutobi Asuma" lanjut komentator

"Aduhhh..., ulet ijo yang gede juga ikutan..." Hidan mengelap wajahnya sendiri karena mengetahui siapa lawan lombanya kali ini.

Deidara tampak ragu mengikuti lomba kali itu. Dikarenakan ada Kakashi dan Guy yang menjadi lawannya. Komentator pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Di kelompok ketiga ada anggota Akatsuki yaitu Hidan, Tobi dan Deidara." Lanjut Hashirama sebagai komentator

"Baiklah, para peserta silahkan mengambil posisinya masing-masing, dan dimulai setelah saya memberikan aba-aba ya!" Seru komentator.

Tampak para peserta memasuki posisinya di dalam jalur lomba lari estafet itu.

"Hah...untung aja si Asuma yang diurutan ketiga..." ucap Deidara dengan tenang karena yang berada di sampingnya adalah Asuma bukan Kakashi atau Guy.

"Baiklah para penonton stadion Konoha Sport dan para pemirsa yang menyaksikan siaran langsung ini, mari kita mulai perlombaan lari estafet..." Ujar sang komentator

Komentator pun memulai...

Bersedia...

Siap...

Ya..!

Para peserta mulai berlari sambil memegang tongkat estafetnya. Terlihat Hidan mencoba berlari mengungguli si Might Guy.

"Gue gak boleh kalah, gue harus menang, kyaaaaa...!" Hidan semangat membalap

Guy berlari dengan kencang.

"Baiklah para penonton, sepertinya Hidan tengah berusaha membalap Guy. Sedang Shino terlihat masih berusaha membalap Hidan. Yah terjadi saling adu balap, dan...

Akhirnya Guy duluan yang memberikan tongkat estafet nya kepada Kakashi." Ucap komentator

"Ayo senpai...! Cepat!cepat!" Teriak Tobi sambil berjingkrak menunggu Hidan datang

Hidan masih terus berlari ke arah ...

"Hup!" Tongkat sudah berada di tangan Tobi

"Tobi segera berlari dengan kencangnya dan membalap Kakashi, ia menuju Deidara, dan...dan...apa yang terjadii..." komentator terkesima

Penonton pada berdiri kebingungan. Sementara terlihat kerisauan di wajah anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Aduuhhh..." anggota Akatsuki yang lain menepuk jidatnya masing-masing

Deidara hanya melongo melihat ulah si Tobi. Tak lama dari itu Tobi bersorak.

"Yeay! Tobi menang Yeayy!" Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas garis finish

Ternyata Tobi langsung berlari membalap Kakashi menuju garis finish, ia tidak memberikan tongkat estafet nya terlebih dahulu kepada Deidara.

Para penonton terdiam, begitupun dengan komentator.

"Temmmeeee...!" Deidara kesal karena ulah Tobi yang tidak memberikan tongkat estafet kepadanya malah langsung berlari ke garis finish. Dan...

"Katsu!" Deidara meledakkan Tobi

"Bloooommmmm...!" Tobi terbang ke langit, dilihat ribuan mata yang ikut memandangi kepergiannya

Deidara kemudian kembali ke barisan Akatsuki. Akatsuki di diskualifikasi karena tidak mengikuti aturan lomba sebagaimana mestinya.

Sesampainya di sana Deidara di tegur Sasori.

Dei..." sapa Sasori

"Udah diem lu!" Sahut Deidara dengan wajah sinis

Hidan sendiri lemas dan berjalan terpincang-pincang saat kembali ke barisan.

"Hosh...hosh..." Hidan terlihat keletihan sehabis berlari.

Sesampai di sudut lapangan tempat dimana Akatsuki berkumpul, Hidan langsung duduk lemas meluruskan kakinya. Tangannya pun menopang tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu.

"Ya Jashin..., hari ini gue udah lari ampe hampir semaput. Malah akhirnya di diskualifikasi gara-gara si Tobi.." keluh Hidan sambil menatap langit

"Sabar ya Dan..." Pain mencoba menenangkan Hidan

"Ya, gue berusaha sabar kok. Tapi nih kaki lemes bener Pain."Hidan mengeluhkan kakinya

Anggota yang lain tampak prihatin terhadap kondisi Hidan.

.

Sementara itu...

"Hiks..., Tobi ini selalu salah ya. Sedihnya jadi Tobi ini. Tobi ini kan anak baik, kenapa selalu di katsu sih. Kalo enggak di katsu ya di ameterasu. Kenapa senpai-senpai itu gak berusaha sayang ama Tobi, apa salah Tobi senpai...?" Tobi berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri

Ia sedang berusaha keluar dari pepohonan. Akibat di katsu Deidara, Tobi tersangkut di sebuah pohon. Dan dengan kamuinya, Tobi akhirnya kembali ke stadion.

.

.

.

Di stadiun...

Lomba kedua, lomba balap karung.

Lomba kedua diikuti oleh Sasori, lawan-lawannya adalah Zabuza, Hanzo, Killer Be, Jiraiya dan Chouja.

'What's? Lawan gue gede-gede semua badannya...'bisik Sasori yang terngagah

"Kisame, lu aja sini gantiin gue!" Teriak Sasori dari tengah lapangan

"Gak bisa Sas, nama lu udah didaftarin!" Seru Kisame

"Siapa sih yang daftarin nama gue, sialan!" Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan ke posisinya

"Ayo Sas..! Lu pasti bisa!" Teriak yang lain menyemangati dari pinggir lapangan

"Senpai, ganbatte...!" Teriak Tobi yang datang tiba-tiba.

Semua anggota Akatsuki melirik Tobi dan berusaha memukulnya.

"Buughhh!"

Mereka malah saling memukul. Tubuh Tobi tidak bisa terkena pukulan mereka.

"Ih, senpai pada ngapain. Mau mukul Tobi ya, tapi malah kepukul sendiri akhirnya kan. Makanya liat dulu mata Tobi nih, kalo lagi aktif sharinggannya ya tembus lah badan Tobi nya. Jadi gak mempan, yeeee!" Tobi menarik sedikit topengnya keatas lalu melewein senpai-senpainya

"Sialan lu Tobi, gara-gara lu kita di diskualifikasi tau gak!" Hidan berucap kesal sambil berusaha berjalan

"Senpai, Tobi cuma mau bantuin senpai Dei biar gak capek lari. Jadi Tobi yang lari dah ampe ke garis finish." Ujarnya membela diri sambil membenarkan posisi topengnya

"Gak gitu juga kaliii..." senandung Kakuzu

"Kok bisa Sharinggan lu aktif Tobi?" Tanya Hidan

"Kan Tobi abis kamui senpai, jadi masih aktif." jawab tobi

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya Tob.." seru Itachi

"Hehe, maaf senpai..." sahut Tobi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Lomba balap karung pun di mulai.

Satu...Dua...Tiga...!

"Ya, terlihat Zabuza memimpin di depan, disusul oleh Hanzo lalu kemudian Sasori. Chouja dan Killer Bee tampak kesusahan meloncat ke depan. Dan...

"Bruughh...!"

"Jiraiya dan Killer Be jatuh ditumbur Chouja yang terpeleset karungnya sendiri, sementara Sasori dengan mudahnya mengelak dari jatuh yang beruntutan itu.

Pemirsa! Terjadi saling susul menyusul antara Hanzo dan Sasori, keduanya tampak tidak mau kalah dalam lomba balap karung kali ini." Ucap komentator yang melihat jalannya lomba balap karung

"Ayooo Sas..! Balap Hanzo...! Cepat!" Teman-teman Akatsuki menyemangati Sasori

Terjadi senggolan antara Sasori dan Hanzo yang terburu-buru itu. Sementara Zabuza masih memimpin di depan. Sasori lagi-lagi dapat menyeimbangkan badannya yang hampir terjatuh. Malah Hanzo yang harus terpleset karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat bersenggolan dengan Sasori. Akhirnya Sasori mengumpulkan cakra di kakinya. Ia meloncat yang tinggi dan...

"Bruughhhh...!"

Sasori terjatuh melewati garis finish.

"Yeayy! Kita menang...!" Sorak anggota Akatsuki yang lain

Mereka saling bertepuk tangan dan berpelukan.

"Kita menang Dan...!" Teriak Pain kepada Hidan

"Fuuuuhh...untung kita menang, kalo enggak sia-sia aja nih kaki." Gerutu Hidan sambil mengurut kakinya.

Sementara di lapangan para medis berdatangan, ternyata Sasori pingsan di tempat karena kehabisan cakra. Sasori dinyatakan menang, tetapi ia harus mendapatkan perawatan karena tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah saat meloncat.

.

.

.

Lomba ketiga...

Nah gilirin Pain, Nagato, Kakuzu dan Kisame yang maju. Kali ini mereka mengikuti lomba bakiak.

(Bakiak sendal yang terbuat dari kayu)

Lawan mereka adalah Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, dan Minato dan empat lawan dari desa Suna dan desa Kirigakure.

Sang komentator pun tidak ada diperlombaan kali ini karena mengikuti lomba. Yang ada hanya Hayate yang memberikan aba-aba dengan memegang bendera kecil berwarna merah. Dan...

"Prittt!"Hayate meniup peluit nya. Perlombaan pun dimulai. Terjadi kejar mengejar antara desa Kiri dan desa Suna. Sementara mantan-mantan hokage ini tampak tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat berjalan bersamaan di atas sebuah bakiak panjang.

"Ayo kak, kau yang serius." Ucap Tobirama ke kakaknya Hashirama

Hashirama telihat tertawa sendiri saat berjalan bersamaan menggunakan bakiak itu.

"Hadeh...liat para mantan hokage itu Nagato, mereka tidak tampak serius mengikuti lomba." Ucap Pain

Nagato mengangguk.

"Iyah, kita balap aja Pain!" Seru Kisame

Mereka saling memegang pundak teman di depannya.

"Baiklah, ikutilah kata-kataku.." pinta Pain

Pain pun kemudian berteriak.

"Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri...!" Teriak Pain ke anggotanya

Langkah anggota Akatsuki terlihat selaras dan sejalan. Dan...

Akhirnya Akatsuki memenangkan perlombaan bakiak.

"Horeee!horeeee...!" Teriak Tobi berjingkrakkan

Anggota yang lain terlihat sangat senang.

"Akhirnya..." ucap Deidara pelan.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba...

"Hah, kalian hebat!" Ucap Konan terkagum-kagum

"Terima kasih Konan, sehabis ini kita akan ikut bermain sepak bola." Sahut Pain

"Haaahhh...?" Anggota yang lain terkejut

"Yang bener Pain?" Tanya Hidan

"Iya Dan, kaki lu udah sembuh kan?" Tanya Pain

"Yah sembuh apa enggaknya gue kan harus ikut." Jawab Hidan sambil mengeluh

"Senpai, kalo sepak bola kan sebelas orang ya. Kita cuma bersepuluh yang laki. Satunya siapa?" Tanya Tobi

"Ya Konan lah..." jawab mereka serempak

"Hah, aku?" Konan menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"yah Konan, nih ngomong-ngomong Zetsu perlu di papras gak cangkangnya?" Tanya Kisame

"Biar aja, lumayan buat ngalangin penglihatan lawan itu cangkang." Sahut Itachi

Akhirnya mereka pun beristirahat dan bersiap bermain bola.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Pertandingan Persahabatan antara Jounin Konoha dan Akatsuki dimulai.

Disudut A ada Akatsuki dengan membentuk formasi 4-3-3 dengan kiper si wajah maskulin Hidan. Didepannya ada Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, dan Kisame

Dibarisan kedua ada Nagato, Konan dan Pain. Dan striker Akatsuki ada Itachi, Sasori dan Tobi.

Dan disudut B ada para Jounin Konoha yang membentuk formasi 4-4-2 dengan kiper Asuma.

Di depan kiper ada Hayate, Aoba, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Di barisan kedua ada Genma, Kurenai, Raido dan Iruka.

Dan striker Konoha ada Kakashi dan Guy.

Komentator pun berkata...

"Yah pemirsa terlihat Pain dari Akatsuki dan Kakashi dari Jounin Konoha telah sama-sama mengundi bola pertama mereka. Kick off pertama di mulai oleh Kakashi dari Jounin Konoha. Kakashi menendang bola kepada Guy, Guy kemudian berlari mendekati garis lawan. Terlihat Tobi dan Sasori menjagai mereka. Dengan kesulitan Guy melewati Tobi dan Sasori, bola pun di tendang Guy ke arah Iruka yang berada di sayap kiri. Iruka menendang kembali ke arah Kakashi yang sudah berada di kotak pinalti. Kkashi pun segera menendang bolanya ke arah gawang. Dan...Aahh... sayang sekali. Tendangan Kakashi dapat di tahan Hidan.

Skor masih sama, belum ada penambahan nilai sama sekali.

Pain menyemangati anggota nya dan mereka kembali mulai bermain bola. Kali ini Tobi dengan lincah berlari ke arah garis lawan bersama Itachi. Sasori sendiri berada di tengah lapangan. Dengan cepat Tobi mengoper bola ke arah Itachi, Itachi kemudian menendang dan...

Sayang sekali pemirsa, tendangan Itachi harus terpental mengenai dada Asuma. Dan dengan segera Asuma menangkap bolanya." Seru komentator

"Prok!Prok!Prokk!" Hidan menyemangati kawan-kawannya dengan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan dari depan gawangnya.

"Pertandingan pun di mulai, kali ini Genma membantu menyerang dengan serangan yang lincah. Genma mengoper bola ke Iruka melewati Sasori. Iruka pun mengoper bola kepada Kakashi yang sudah berada di tengah daerah lawan. Konan menghadangnya." Seru komentator

"Mau kemana kau Kakashi?" Tanya Konan sambil berusaha menghalangi Kakashi

Kakashi yang tidak kuat melihat dua bola yang bergantung di dada Konan segera mengoper bola ke Guy yang berada di sayap kanan.

"Baiklah pemirsa Kakashi mengoper bola ke arah Guy yang telah dijaga Kisame dan Zetsu. Dengan cepat Guy menendang ke arah gawang dan...Aaahhh... lagi-lagi Hidan mampu menahan tendangan keras dari Guy" Komentator berseru.

Pertandingan tampak imbang, sampai di babak kedua pun skor masih nol sama. Akhirnya diadakan adu pinalti.

Tiga tendangan pinalti pertama beradu imbang dengan skor tiga sama. Tibalah dua tendangan yang terakhir.

"Itachi mendang ke gawang Asuma dan Goal...!"seru komentator

Tim Jounin bergantian menendang bola.

"Kakashi menendang ke gawang Hidan dan Goal...!" Komentator makin bersemangat

"Skor empat sama pemirsa, kali ini tendangan terakhir dari kedua kubu." Ucap komentator

Tendangan terakhir oleh Tobi, Tobi pun mulai menendang bolanya ke arah gawang Asuma, dan...

"Oh tidak,...gawang Asuma rubuh pemirsa, tendangan Tobi kuat sekali." Ucap komentator yang terpana melihat tendangan Tobi

Tobi hanya berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan riangnya.

"Yeayy!" Seru Tobi sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak riang. Gawang pun diberdirikan lagi, kali ini giliran tim Jounin Konoha yang diwakili Guy untuk menendang bola sebagai penentuan skor terakhir.

Guy pun sudah bersiap di posisinya untuk menendang bola ke arah Hidan. Secara tidak sengaja Guy melihat Deidara yang berada di seberangnya, Deidara pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Guy. Guy yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Deidara adalah seorang pria membuatnya menjadi geli sendiri. Guy pun melakukan tendangan pinalti dengan kurang konsenterasi. Lalu tendangan itu pun dilakukan, dan...

"Aaah...sayang sekali pemirsa Guy gagal menerobos gawang Hidan. Tendangannya melenceng jauh di atas mistar gawang. Dan kita dapati Akatsuki yang menjadi pemenangnya dengan skor 5-4." Seru komentator menutup pertandingan

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu "we are the champions" dari Queen.

Para anggota Akatsuki berhamburan ke arah Hidan, mereka saling berpelukan dan berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Kita menang, yeayy!" Teriak Pain sambil melompat-lompat diikuti anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Akatsuki kemudian diarahkan untuk menaiki podium. Para penonton di stadion pun ikut berdiri mengiringi perjalanan Akatsuki menuju podium untuk menerima piala Konoha Cup of the year.

Terlihat kesedihan di wajah para Jounin Konoha yang telah kalah dalam adu pinalti.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Guy kepada teman-temannya

"Tak apa Guy, kita sudah maksimal." Sahut Genma sambil menepuk bahu Guy

Teman yang lain pun saling memberikan support untuk Guy.

Namanya permainan pasti ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah, kita tetap hatus sportif ya guys...

.

.

.

The end


	21. Akatsuki Pulang Kampung

Fanfiction AKATSUKI in HumoR

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+/T/M

Type : Semi Canon

Main cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : Peta Shinobi di Naruto Ultimate ninja 5

Warning! : OOC, typo(s), No EYD, suka-suka authornya, hanya untuk hiburan guys.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 21 Akatsuki Pulang Kampung.

Suasana ramai bak pasar sedang terjadi dikediaman Akatsuki. Hari ini para anggota tengah sibuk melayani pembeli barang dagangan mereka. Lapak yang dibuka di lantai satu kediaman Akatsuki itu dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung di negeri api. Mereka berbondong-bondong memadati halaman rumah Akatsuki hanya untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok dengan setengah harga. Ya, diskon besar-besaran Akatsuki adakan hari itu.

Di lapak Itachi dan Kisame...

Telihat sang peternak ikan dan ayam sedang melayani pembeli.

"Gak bisa kurang lagi tah harganya?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu berperawakan setengah baya

"Ini udah setengah harga bu, udah gak bisa di tawar." Jawab Kisame sambil mengambili ikannya

"Hey pemuda tampan, di potong delapan aja ya ayamnya..." ucap seorang ibu yang lain kepada Itachi

Itachi tengah sibuk memotong ayam pesanan ibu-ibu rempong yang ada di desa Konoha itu.

Di lapak Konan dan Nagato...

"Mahal amat neng belutnya..?" Ucap seorang nenek

"Ini sudah murah nek, sudah setengah harga." Sahut Konan sambil tersenyum

Nagato sendiri membantu Konan memasukkan belut-belutnya ke dalam plastik lalu ditimbang sesuai permintaan pembeli.

Di sisi Pain...

"Ya udah gue borong aja tuh padi ye, tapi dimurahin dikit lah Pain. Kan gue belum ngeluarin biaya buat ngegilingnya, buat upahnya..." ucap seorang bapak tua

"Saya gak berani pak, ini kepunyaan teman saya. Kalo bapak mau ya silahkan diambil, kalo gak mau ya saya jual kepasar aja." Sahut Pain

"Eh, jangan-jangan. Ya udah, gue borong semuanya nih..." ucap bapak tua itu lalu memyerahkan uangnya.

Di Lapak Kakuzu dan Hidan...

Terlihat Hidan dengan lincah memotong daging sapinya, sementara Kakuzu menimbang dan melayani para pembeli.

"Tambahin dikit dong dagingnya pemuda." Ucap seorang nenek yang sudah lanjut usia

"Gak bisa nek, udah takarannya. Nih lihat..." sahut Kakuzu sambil menunjukkan berat timbangannya

"Udah Zu, kasih aja nih sedikit." Hidan mengalah kepada nenek itu

Kakuzu pun memberikan tambahan kepada nenek itu atas persetujuan Hidan.

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi, makasih ya anak muda." Ucap sang nenek lalu kemudian pergi

Tak lama pembeli yang lain pun datang, mereka berdua sibuk melayani para pembeli daging sapinya.

Di lapak Deidara dan Sasori...

Sasori menjual seluruh sisa boneka nya, kecuali boneka jutsu nya. Sementara Deidara terlihat sedang melakukan tawar menawar atas karya seninya yang berasal dari tanah liat itu.

"Udah nak Dei, ini ibu borong semua tapi tambahin diskon 10% yah. Karena ibu mau jual lagi nih guci-gucinya." Pinta seorang pembeli

Setelah melakukan tawar menawar yang alot, akhirnya Deidara mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah bu, ambilah.." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal

Sasori yang sudah selesai melayani para pembeli nya hanya tertawa melihat sang sahabat yang sedang bermuka masam itu.

Di lapak Tobi dan Zetsu...

Kali ini, Tobi dan Zetsu beruntung. Karena yang mengantri adalah anak-anak gadis di negeri api.

"Tobi san, aku beli yang itu saja." Ucap seorang gadis cantik sambil menunjuk pohon milik Tobi

Dengan segera Tobi melayani nya. Sementara Zetsu membantu Tobi mengangkat pot-pot tanamannya untuk diserahkan kepada pembeli.

"Tuh lihat tuh si Tobi, cair banget dia yah yang beli anak abg semua. Lha kita emak-emak rempong yang dateng kesini." Seru Hidan sambil mencuci tangannya setelah selesai melayani pembeli

"Udah si Dan, jangan lu iriin. Si Tobi juga gak bakal "sir" ama anak-anak abg itu. Cinta diakan hanya untuk Rin seorang." Sanggah Kakuzu

"Tapi tetep aja Zu, gue laki. Wajar lah kalu gue iri." Sahut Hidan

"Ya udah, mending kita beresin nih lapak. Udah habis terjual semua daging sapi kita hari ini Dan." Ajak Kakuzu

"Ya, baiklah.." jawab Hidan mengalah

Mereka akhirnya membereskan lapaknya, tak lama disusul Itachi dan Kisame. Lalu kemudian Konan dan Nagato.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

"Haaaah...segernya..." tampak Hidan baru selesai mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cerah.

Terlihat teman-temannya sudah menunggu di depan meja makan.

"Woy, cepet Dan setor dulu lu itu." Seru Deidara

Hidan pun menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Woy Teme! Sebelum lu, gue udah duluan yang setor! Baka!" Hidan bergantian berseru sambil beranjak pergi

"Udah-udah lagi kamu orang itu. Besok kita mau pisah. Masih aja ribut-ribut gak jelas." Tengah Itachi

"Iya nih, lu juga lagi Zu diem aja. Gak ngomong." Sela Sasori yang sedang asik duduk nyelow di depan meja

Kakuzu hanya diam saja, dia tengah sibuk menghitung duitnya. Hidan pun tak lama datang setelah selesai memakai bajunya.

"Nih Pain total akhirnya.." Kakuzu menyerahkan jumlah keuangan Akatsuki kepada Pain

Pain pun menerimanya.

"Yosh, ini kita bagi rata ya.." ucap Pain sambil membagi uang nya ke sepuluh anggota Akatsuki yang lain

"Zetsu dapet juga toh Pain?" Tanya Itachi

"Iya dia dapet. Lagi pula dia udah enggak makan pupuk lagi. Kalo gak dibagi nanti bisa kelaperan dia Jawab pain

"Baiklah..." sahut Itachi

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Mereka semua saling berpelukan.

"Maafin gue ya Tob..." ucap Kisame kepada Tobi

"Iya gue juga Tob, banyak salah ama elu." Lanjut Hidan

"Enggak apa-apa senpai. Tobi baik-baik saja." Sahut Tobi dengan riangnya

"Dei lu gak minta maaf ama Tobi. Lu kan banyak salah ama dia" seru Pain

Deidara lalu menoleh ke arah Tobi, ia mendekat lalu memeluk Tobi.

"I love you Tobi..." ucap Deidara sambil memeluk Tobi

Tobi menjadi sangat malu saat itu, dengan malu ia menjawab perkataan Deidara.

"I love you too Deidara senpai..." jawab Tobi yang terharu

"Cie..cieee...yang udah akur.." ledek Itachi yang melihatnya

"Hahahaha..." yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa

Mereka akhirnya berpisah dan pulang ke kampung halamannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

Tambahan...

"Hai...! Masih bersama kami..."

"A-kat-su-ki...!" Ucap mereka serempak

Terlihat para anggota Akatsuki sedang duduk di tangga kuil Nakano. Kuil kepunyaan keluarga Uchiha. Pain pun memulai perkataannya.

"Kami disini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua pembaca Akatsuki in Humor dimana pun kalian berada."

"Ya, itu benar Pain. Sesi kali ini kami akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah turut berkontribusi di dalam kisah ini." Lanjut Nagato

"Kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada..

\- Hime Luvchubby

\- Josephine La Rose99

\- Anindita 616

\- Yaoi reader-ssu

\- Rillakuma-bear

\- Hepartz74

\- AndrianaSep00

\- Obitobi

-Mikhail danar

\- Uzumaki hole

\- Moza

-Majin bu

\- Hariansyah

\- Shisuilov

\- Bayonet

\- Princess Yaoi

\- Megumi chan- Zacky

-Berus sama

\- Shizuka (ini ceweknya Nobita kok ikut koment di Akatsuki yah?) bisik Itachi yang heran di dalam hatinya

Itachi pun melanjutkan say thanks nya.

"Terima kasih kami ucapkan kepada...

\- Fc Akatsuki

\- Puan Chibi

\- Jim

\- Reikurumi

\- Kotobukimisato dan yang lainnya. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yah." Tutup Itachi setelah selesai membacakannya

Sasori pun bergantian say thanks...

"Aku mewakili yang lain juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada...

\- ItaIzu's Lover

\- Kinohara Hyuuki

\- Miss Divania Cherry

\- Sandal784

\- Tenshin FAI

\- Wigato-kun

\- animax666

\- kirito uzumaki

\- kuuderegirl3

\- S Gracia

Dan semua yang tidak bisa kami sebutkan satu persatu." Ucap Sasori

Deidara pun melanjuti...

"Special thanks untuk senpai d14napink yang udah banyak kasih saran ke Akatsuki in Humor." Lanjut Deidara

"Iya Tobi juga mau ngucapin terima kasih nih kepada senpai Lily Siregar yang udah banyak kasih pelajaran tentang dunia fanfiksi ke author. Arigatou senpai..."Tobi melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera readers

"Gak kerasa sudah hampir dua bulan kebersamaan kita ya..." sela Zetsu

"Yup, itu benar." Jawab Tobi dengan riangnya

Pain pun melanjuti...

"Dan, kami juga sangat berterima kasih kepada semua reader Akatsuki in Humor, baik yang silent atau pun yang review. Buat para penyokong saran dan kritik yang tidak dapat kami sebutkan satu persatu. Arigatou and Gomen nee..."ucap Pain

Kesebelas Akatsuki lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah kamera. Mereka pun bangkit dan melambaikan tangan sambil serempak berucap...

"Jaa nee...!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi...

"Plok!"

Kepala Sasori dihujami telur ayam milik Itachi oleh Tobi dan Zetsu yang duduk di tangga pas di atas Sasori. Telur itu pun meleleh mengotori rambut dan jubah Akatsukinya.

"Kaliann...aaarrrggghhh...!" Sasori mulai marah saat menyadari sesuatu yang mengotori dirinya

Dan...

"Cup!"

Pipi Sasori di cium Deidara dan Tobi bersampingan. Tobi pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasori.

"Happy Birthday Sasori Senpai..." ucap Tobi yang kemudian...

"Lick!"

Tobi menjilat telinga kiri Sasori. Sasori terperanjat kaget bukan main merasakannya.

"Toobii...!" Sasori mengejar Tobi yang berusaha lari dari dirinya, tapi teman-teman Akatsuki yang lain berusaha menghalangi. Mereka lalu berkata...

"Happy Birthday my friend..." seru yang lain dengan serempak sambil membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Sasori

"Hiks..." tiba-tiba air mata mulai berjatuhan ke pipi Sasori

"Arigatou minna san..." sahut Sasori sambil menitikkan air mata

Mereka lalu merayakan hari ulang tahun Sasori, tepat pada tanggal 8 November ini.


End file.
